RUTH POTTER
by CENIPUL AL PODER
Summary: Creyeron que había muerto tambien aquel 31 d Oct,pero 14 años depues ha vuelto, fue novia de Remus¿o de Sirius?¿o de los dos?,pero Ruth tiene una mision que cumplir,OJO CON ALGUNOS CAPS!
1. La carta

Una vieja casa era el cuartel, allí se reunía un grupo de luchadores contra Lord Voldemort, se hacían llamar: "La Orden del Fénix", aunque hoy en día eran conocidos como el "segundo grupo de La Orden" ya que era la segunda vez que se juntaban para luchar en contra de este despreciable ser.

El 31 de octubre de 1981 comenzaron lo que entre los magos dice, "los trece años de paz" gracias a un niño de poco más de un año, gracias a él y el sacrificio de sus padres Voldemort pudo ser sacado del juego por un tiempo... pero había regrasado y con él sus Mortífagos.

Por esa razón La Orden se había juntado otra vez, con algunos nuevos quizás llenando los huecos de los que ya no estaban, de los que habían caído en la primera guerra.

Una familia había sido trasladada allí, Los Weasley, una familia de magos que alguna vez gozaron de gran prestigio pero su amistad con muggles hizo que fueran cayendo en la sociedad hasta que repercutó en su economía siendo ahora no pobres, pero viviendo con lo justo.

Ellos era Arthur y Molly, los padres y sus siete hijos, Charlie, Bill, Persy, Fred, George, Ron y la pequeña Ginny, aunque en la casa solo vivían los padres y los cuatro últimos hijos.

También su dueño legítimo, Sirius Black.

Este era un caso especial en todos los sentidos, en su caracter, su condición y aspecto.

Su caracter era casi infantil por momentos, quizás tenía como dirían los muggles "el síndrome de Peter Pan", o sea que no quiere crecer, su condición; prófugo de la ley, había sido acusado injustamente de asesinato de un mago y trece muggles, por ello pasó su juventud en la prisión para magos, Azkaban, fueron doce años pero había escapado para poder contarle a su ahijado la verdad de lo sucedido la noche que sus padres habían sido asesinados.

Durante esos doce años se había creído que Sirius había vendido la información a Voldemort para poder matar al hijo de los Potter y así acabar con una profesía, pero esa noche no fue Harry quien murió, si no sus padres... no había sido Sirius quien delató a sus amigos, si no que Peter Pettigrew, otro amigo de la adolescencia, este se las arregló para culpara Sirius y pasar por muerto.

Por eso no podía salir de la casa, nadie debía saber que él se encontraba allí, no hasta que se supiese la verdad, que él era inocente y Peter pagara por lo que hizo.

Su aspecto, bueno... lo intentaba, pero tantos años en prisión habían marcado su cuerpo y Sirius estaba acotumbrado a ser un galán entre los galanes asi que intentaba dejar atrás ese aspecto de ex combicto pero le resultaba difícil.

Otro de los habitantes era Remus Lupin, gran amigo de Sirius, compañero de escuela y travesuras, un poco difícil de llevar ya que tenía la idea de que todos le tenían lástima o miedo debido a su licántropía, pero no era así, él era querido por como es, dulce, amable, respetuoso simpático, inteligente... vamos el "yerno perfecto", pero no podía o no quería verlo.

Y le costaba much tener una relación com Merlín manda con aquella chica extrabagante metamorfomaga que se derretía por sus ojos color miel y sonrisa tímida... N/A: y quien no!!!

Como aun no era época de clases la casa tenía dos inquilinos más.

Ella era la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, dulce pero con caracter, fuerte, firme, decidida y leal como la que más.

El, Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", valiente, amigo de sus amigos, leal pero cn muchos fantasmas que cargar y con un destin que cumplir, cn muchas csas aun pr averiguar incluso de su prpia vida.

Recién a los trece años supo bien que ocurrió la noche que quedó huérfano, que tenía un padrino y algo así com un tío postizo.

Sirius y Remus era lo único que le quedaba de su vida anterior, cuando aún era un Potter, cuando aun pertenecía a una familia, cuando aun tenía familia.

Todos los días había reunines en la casa para dejar preparado las csas antes de que Harry regrese a Hogwarts, las calles y todo rincón del planeta ya no eran seguros ni para Harry ni para nadie con Voldemort y sus Mortífagos rondando por ahí.

Pero una noche... una noche el destino de muchos cambiaría... todo comenzó con una carta.

Ya está todo en orden Dumbledore, ya están todos presentes podemos empezar le dijo Minerva.

Gracias. Por favor, un poco de atención, ¿ya?, gracias.

Aun no tenemos todos los profesores preparados para este año y pido un poco de colaboración de vuestra parte para encontrar al sustituto de Moody

¿Porqué dejaste der dar clases Moddy, creí que te gustaba ? le preguntó Arthur.

Es que los alumnos aun no me tomaron confianza no me ven bien, me temen por lo que pasó con ese desgraciado

Por eso y por que prefiero tenerlo de tiempo completo en La Orden en estos momentos explicó Dumbledore ¿algún candidato en mente?

Todos devatían entre ellos.

Los presentes eran Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Moody, Dedalus, Elphias, Abelforth, Mundungus, Hestia, Kingsley, Severus y Emmeline.

La verdad es que no se decían por nadie, lo que no les gustaba aunos, le gustaba a otros y así viceversa, Dumbledore ya empezaba a cansarse pero una lechuza que picoteaba pr la ventana atrajo la atención de todos, llevaba un sobre que Albus reconoció enseguida.

La hizo entrar y Molly se la llevó con las otras lechuzas a descansar.

Todos estaban en silencio esperando que Dumbledore les dijese algo respecto a la carta, pdían ver la cara de sorpresa de él al leerla, pero nada, tan solo la miraba sin mediar palabra.

Por favor Albus!!, di algo!!!, ¿ocurre algo malo? le gritó Minerva.

¿Malo?... no... malo no, todo lo contrario mi querida Minerva, pero realmente esto me tomó por sorpresa, jamás pensé que esto podía llegar a ocurrir contestó este sin dejar de mirar el papel.

¿Es algo que no debemos saber nosotros? preguntó Remus.

No, es algo que sí deben saber... sobre todo ustedes dos dijo mirando a Sirius y Remus.

¿Entnces cual es el problema? habló nuevamente Remus.

Son tres, primero, como ya les dije no me esperaba esta noticia, segundo; me he vuelto a equivocar en una decisión y tercero... tercero es Harry

¿Harry? dijo más de uno.

¿Ocurre algo malo con él?

No, malo no... pero no sé como se tomará la noticia, me preocupa su reacción

Por favor Albus, déjate ya de tantos misterios y dinos qué ocurre!!! dij Moody poniéndose de pie.

De acuerdo,... han... dirijiéndose a Remus y Sirius han encontrado a Ruth...

Todos miraron hacia ellos, algunos asombrados por la noticia y otros por la cara de ellos, blancas como la leche, los ojos como platos y las bocas entreabiertas.

Bueno... por fin... por fin podremos darle sepultura...dijo Sirius.

Ese es el problema, no podremos hacerlo

¿Tan mal dejaron su cuerpo? preguntó Moody.

¡Por Merlín!!, ¡¡No vuelvas a decir eso!!! le gritó Remus levantándose.

No, tampoco es eso, no sean tan melodramáticos... la razón es que ella...

¡¡ELLA QUE?! dijo Remus desde una punta de la habitación impresinado por la noticia.

Ella esta viva, la han encontrado con vida y la están trayendo hacia aquí

Sirius y Remus se miraron aun más sorprendido si podía, esa noticia sí que era sorprendente,

¿Ruth viva?, no entraba en sus cabezas.

¡Eso es cierto?, ¿Ruth está viva? decía Sirius muy nervioso.

Tranquilicesé Sirius, Remus, ¿algo qué decir?

No lo puedo creer

¿Quién es Ruth? preguntó Tonks.

Algunos la miraron, claro no todos sabían quien era ella.

Ruth señorita Tonks, más bien Ruth Potter, es la hermana de James Potter estas fueron las palabras de Dumbledore.


	2. La hora de la verdad

¿Quién es Ruth? preguntó Tonks.

Algunos la miraron, claro no todos sabían quien era ella.

Ruth señorita Tonks, más bien Ruth Potter, es la hermana de James Potter estas fueron las palabras de Dumbledore.

¿Cómo?, ¿qué ha dicho?... ¿la hermana de...? decía Tonks sin salir de sus asombro, nadie jamás le había dicho que James había tenido una hermana.

Lo que has oído Tonks le respondía Sirius su hermana, melliza, para ser más precisos

Todo creímos que ella había muerto la misma noche que mataron a James y Lily, creímos que que había sido asesinada junto a Peter por... pero Remus se detuvo.

Dilo Lunático, si es lo que pensaban, creían que yo también la había matado

¿Y porqué nunca nadie dijo nada sobre ella?

Para no causarle más dolor a Harry o quizás para borrar de nuestras mentes nuestros erroresrespondió Remus.

¿Errores? preguntó Tonks.

Es algo delicado sobrina, es que... miró a Remus que aún seguía en un ricón es que... a ver, yo le conté sobre mi desconfianza hacia Remus y ella se enfadó mucho conmigo, pero luego llegué apensar que ella podría ser la que pasaba información y Remus le confesó sus sospechas hacia mi y luego también pensó que ella era la traidora, cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió al ser enviado a Azkaban yo no pude limpiar su nombre, ¿quién iba a creer en mi? asi que Remus hasta que yo escapé de Azkaban también siguió creyendo que ella era mi cómplice, pero lo peor de todo es que ella siempre le tuvo desconfianza a Peter, incluso en Hogwarts no le caía bien, creíamos que era por que a él le gustaba ella, pero cuando ambos fuimos con nuestras sospechas ella insistió en que si alguien estaba pasando información tenía que ser Peter... pero no le creímos explicó.

Y algo más ... dijo este.

Sí, bueno, Remus pensó que ella y yo... bueno ya saben, pero no era así, James jamás me dejó acercarme a ella

¿Porqué será? preguntó irónica Emmiline.

Bueno, pero regresemos al tema cortó Minerva ¿como le comunicaremos esto a Harry?, será un duro golpe para él saber que tiene una tía por parte de su padre y no creo que se tome muy bien saber que se lo ocultamos todo este tiempo

Yo creo que deben comunicarselo Remus y Sirius dijo Moody.

¿Porqué nosotros? preguntó Remus.

Por que son los amigos de su padre y los amigos de ella, tu eres su padrino y tu ...bueno algo así como un tío, son su familia

Estoy de acuerdo con él respondió Albus creo que deben ser ustedes quienes le den la noticia

Las voces volvieron a ser sonoras, no se ponían de acuerdo cuando debían decírselo, cómo y Sirius y Remus no les gustaba mucha la idea de tener que ser ellos los que den semejante noticia, además tendrían que confesarle sus sospechas hacia ella.

Pero por fin lo decidieron, no había tiempo que esperar, esa noche sería el momento adecuando ya que Ruth sería llevada a Grimaulde Place en cuestión de horas para su protección, San Mungo ya no era seguro para ella, Voldemort la estaría buscando al saber que había sido rescatada y con vida.

Allí se encontraban los dos, parados frente a la puerta de la habitación que Harry compartía con su mejor amigo Ron Wesley, ninguno se atrevía a tocar la puerta, era un juego de palabras,"hazlo tu, no mejor tu, anda y hazlo tu, tu eres su padrino, él te quiere mucho a ti también... etc, etc...", era inevitable que si los ocupantes de la habitación estaban despiertos los oirían.

El que se levantó fue Harry al reconocer sus voces, abrió la puerta y allí los vio empujandose mutuamente, tomaron la compostura y al comunicarle que debían hablar con él, los hizo pasar.

Ron decidió salir de la habitación pero Remus pensó que sería bueno que Harry estuviese acompañado, iba a necesitar a un gran amigo en estos momento y que mejor que Ron.

En la cama de Harry se sentaron su amigo y él y en la cama de enfrente, Remus y Sirius, mudos, tan solo mirándolos, mirandose entre ellos y volviendo a mirarlos.

Bueno, me van a decir o que!! preguntó ya exasperado Harry.

Sí, este... sí, espera, que esto no es fácil

¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? preguntó Ron.

No, malo... no, pero sí que ha ocurrido algo y...

Y?! dijo Harry.

Y... tiene que ver contigo Harry respondió Remus.

Pues diganmelo ya por favor que me ponen nervioso

Harry... hay algo de tu padre que tu no sabes y si no te lo contamos antes era por que queríamos evitarte más sufrimiento

Ya me tienen arto con esa excusa, siempre lo mismo, ¿realmente piensan que haciendo eso me mantienen a salvo de algo?... por el momento creo que se ha demostrado que no...

Sí Harry, tienes toda la razón, perdonanos por favor pero realmente lo hicimos por tu bien le explicó Remus mirá, tu padre... James... no... no era hijo único

¿COMO???!!!? preguntó abriendo bien los ojos.

Eso Harry continuó Lupin él... él tenía una hermana...

Harry quedó en silencio por unos instantes, se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación, eso si que no se lo esperaba, claro que ya habían ocultado la existencia de Sirius y Remus en su momento pero ¿una hermana de su padre?, eso ya era demasiado.

Con lo que "tenía" una hermana , con eso quieren decir que ella también...

Eso creíamos nosotros respondió Sirius hasta esta noche, ella está viva

¿Cómo esposible eso? preguntó Ron.

¿Cómo se llamaba? interrogó Harry.

Ruth, Ruth Alexandra Potter contestó Remus.

Mira Harry, es el momento de que sepas lo que realmente pasó los días previos y la noche en que tus padres fueron asesinadosle dijo Remus.

Harry los miró, fue hasta la cama sentandose nuevamente, los miró fijo...

Aquí me tiene... ahora, ¡hablen!

Sirius, creo que comienzas tu

FLASH BACK


	3. Muertes del pasado

Aquí me tiene... ahora, ¡hablen!

Sirius, creo que comienzas tu

FLASH BACK

Ya el frío había llegado al pueblo, pocas personas se veían por el Callejón Diagon, los chicos ya estaban en sus escuelas y la gente trabajando.

Una persona iba caminando a toda prisa, en otras ocasiones hubiese parado a mirar a cada chica guapa que se le cruzaba, eligiendo a alguna para su lista, pero hoy no, hoy tenía una cita, no amorosa pero sí importante.

Y allí la encontró, esperandolo seguramente hace tiempo ya que como siemrpe llegaba tarde.

Lo siento, me entretube en casa se disculpó el chico, un joven de 21 ó 22 años.

¿Se tardó en irse de tu casa? preguntó con una sonrisa la muchacha.

¿Ein?

La chica que durmió contigo anoche, si tardó en irse de tu casa...

Ah!!!, si, jeje, fue eso, lo siento

No cambias más Black, ¿cómo es posible que aun no has sentado cabeza ya con alguien?, aunque sea una relación de un mes

Es que tu no quieres salir conmigo le respondió poniendo carita de perrito mojado.

Ya salí contigo y fue un autentico desastre... por suerte no me había enamorado de ti, solo fueron besos rio la joven.

¿No se lo habrás dicho a tu hermano verdad?

¿Aun le tienes miedo a James?, por Merlín Sirius, han pasado ya ¿cuántos... ocho años?

Sí, más o menos, pero sabes que si tu hermano se entera que tu yo tuvimos algo me mata, el día que nos conocimos me dejó bien claro que ni se me ocurra fijarme en ti, ni en ese momento ni en un futuro, cercano o lejano, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, lo recuerdo, como para olvidarlo, fue cuando nos conocimos todos además, fue la primera vez que un chico me dijo un piropodijo poniendose levemente colorada pero tu no me has citado aquí para recordar viejos tiempos, ¿verdad?

No, vine a hablarte sobre Remus

¿Qué ocurre con él?

¿Recuerdas que estuvimos hablando sobre que alguien está pasandole información a Voldemort?

No pensarás que es Remus, ¿verdad?...

Sirius tan solo la miró.

Ruth, es que...

RUTH UN PEPINO!!!

Baja la voz, por favor

Ruth un pepino!!!, ¿cómo vas a sospechar de tu mejor amigo?, ¿tu estás loco?, él es casi como un hermano, ¿cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuarmelo!!!

Ruth yo sabía que esto no te iba a gustar... pero debo advertirte

¿Advertirme de qué?!... no hay nada que advertirme, Sirius Orion Black... me has decepcionado, jamás pensé que desconfiaría de un amigo

¿Tu no desconfiaste de Peter? contestó molesto.

Primero, esa cosa no es mi amigo y segundo tampoco lo es de ustedes, siempre se refugió bajo vuestros brazos nada más, pero si la popularidad hubiese sido de Lucius o Snape ten de seguro que era con ellos con quien hubiese estado, aun no entiendo como fue a parar a Gryffindor, si hay algún traidor Peter tiene todas las de ganar

¿Porqué Peter y no Remus?

¿Me estás cargando?, mira no pienso seguir con esa charla, solo te digo una cosa si sospechas de Remus olvidate de mi, por que el traidor ahora eres tu!!!

Salió hecha una furia de Las Tres Escobas llevandose a algunas personas por delante, estaba furiosa, ¿cómo iban a sospechar de Remus?, no lo podía creer.

FIN DEL FB

No me dicen nada que ya no sabía dijo Harry.

Espera eso no es todo, esa fue la vez en la que yo le conté lo que pensaba a Ruth

Ella tenía razón, después de todo interrumpió Ron.

Sí, en todo, pero yo no pude verlo como ella... desconfié de mi mejor amigocontestó muy apenado.

Pero yo también lo hice, y también se lo hice saber... creo que ahora me toca a mi

FLASH BACK

Había pasado otra luna llena, esa horrorosa luna llena que martirizaba a un joven licántorpo mes tras mes.

Una vez más, como siempre luego de casa transformación iba hasta su casa para que le curara sus heridas.

No te muevas tanto!!, así no me dejas... REMUS!!!

Me duele

Infantil

QUE ME DUELE

Ays, está bien, a ver... ya está, puedes ponerte la camisa

¿Y si mejor no me la pongo?

¿Y si llamamos a mi hermano y le digo que me estás acosando?

Vale, vale, eres mala...

Lo sé... y me gusta

¿Ser mala o yo?

¿Tu qué crees?

Mmmm... mejor me pongo la camisa

Sí, mejor

Ruth fue hasta la cocina para preparar algo de comer, Remus fue tras ella para ayudarla, hablaban de todo un poco, hasta llegar al tema de "el traidor que pasaba información", ella no quería ni iba a decirle lo que había hablado con Sirius... pero para su sorpresa Remus tenía algo muy parecido que contarle.

Muy rico, cocinas muy bien, mejor que yo y eso es decir mucho

¿Sabes?... creo que tu amistad con Sirius ya te está influenciando después de estos años

Mmmm, Ruth, hablando de Sirius, quiero contarte algo

Ella enmudeció, creyó que Remus sabía sobre lo que Sirius pensaba de él, pero nada más lejos que la realidad.

Mira, es que... algunas personas de La Orden... creen que... creen que Sirius es el traidor

¿QUE?!!

Mira ya sé que es tu amigo pero...

¿Mi amigo?, ¿mi amigo??!!!, Remus, ¿te estás oyendo?, Sirius es más amigo tuyo que mío... pero... ¿se puede saber con que se drogan ustedes?

No entiendo

Nada, yo sí... mira, Sirius no es ningún traidor, él jamás le haría ningún mal a James, antes moriría por él y eso tu lo sabes, tu harías lo mismo

Pero es que hay pruebas y...

A LA MIERDA CON LA PRUEBAS!!!!, REMUS POR MERLIN NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!!!, YA SE LOS HE DICHO, SI ALGUIEN ES EL TRAIDOR AQUI ESE ES LA RATA DE PETTIGREW!!!

Peter jamás podría hacer algo asi, no quiero hablar mal de él pero no le daría el cerebro para hacerlo

Ya sé que es un estúpido nato pero yo no confío en él, jamás me gustó y tu lo sabes bien

Lo siento pero si Sirius es el traidor yo me encargaré de que lo pague

Ruth lo miró con odio, él se dio cuenta, ella jamás lo había mirado así, estaba furiosa, no podía creer que ellos, los mejores amigos que jamás había visto, los merodeadores ahora desconfiaran uno del otro y no vieran a Peter como ella lo veía.

Vete!!

¿Qué?

Ya me has oído, vete o te hecharé yo misma dijo tomando su varita de un mueble.

No puedes echarme

Sí, si que puedo y lo estoy haciendo, vete, toma tus cosas y vete, cuando veas lo equivocado que estás y le pidas perdón a Sirius puedes volver

FIN DEL FB

Siguen sin decir nada que ya sabíamos, uno desconfió del otro dijo Ron.

Eso no fue lo peor chicos, es que... nosotros dijo mirando a Remus.

Cuenta dijo Harry.

Nosotros... llegamos desconfiar de ella, por separado pero lo hicimos contó Sirius.

¿Pensaron que la hermana de mi papá había sido la qué los había delatado a Voldemort?, están locos?, ¿acaso mi papá y su hermana no se llevaban bien?

Se amaban Harry, James tenía adoración por ella y ella por él, ¿sabes?, eran mellizos, tu te pareces también a ella, no solo eran hermanos, también eran amigos, cuando tus abuelos murireron él adoptó un sentimiento de paternidad hacia ella y ella quizás un sentimiento de maternidad hacia él, se cuidaban, se protegían mutuamente les dijo Remus.

¿Entonces porqué pensaron eso? preguntó Ron.

Estabamos ciegos, en realidad las sospechas vinieron luego de la muerte de tus padres, y luego fue acusada oficialmente

FLASH BACK

La Marca sobrevolaba por encima de la casa de los Potter, Ruth entró corriendo, al primero que vio fue a su hermano, yacía muerto en el hall de entrada, aun estaba caliente, fue reciente, pero ella había llegado tarde, tan solo unos segundos tarde

JAMES!!!, NO, JAMES, POR FAVOR NO!!! gritaba llorando arrodillada su lado.

Subió al piso de arriba, rezaba por que aun estuvieran escondidos en alguna de las habitacinones, buscó una por una, hasta llegar a la de Harry, allí encntró el cuerpo de ella, la mujer de su hermano, la madre de su sobrino, su mejor amiga, se desesperó y fue unado l vio, allpi en su cuna...

HARRY; ESTAS VIVO!!!

Pero no por mucho tiempo, yo terminaré el trabajo de mi amo oyó su voz tra ella, era él, ella había estado acertada todo ese tiempo.

MALDITA RATA SUCIA, TE AMTARE PETTIGREW, PAGARAS PR LO QUE HAS HECHO, TE LO JURO!!!

Ya no soy el pobrecito Peter, ahora tengo poder y apoyo, no eres nada Potter

¿Peter?, ¿Ruth? Sirius había entrado en la habitación ¿qué ocurrió aquí?

TE LO DIJE SIRIUS, EL ERA EL TRAIDOR, EL VENDIO A MI HERMANO Y A LILY A VOLDEMORT!!!

¿Es eso cierto Peter?!!!

Sí, pero eso ya no importa, pronto llegarán mis amigos y acabarán con ustedes y con Harry

¿Tus amigos?, ¿acaso crees que cuando Voldemort ya no te necesite te mantendrá a su lado?dijo Ruth.

Cuando Voldemort regrese estará orgullosos de mi

¿Regrese? preguntó Sirius

Pero Peter fue rápido y huyó de la habitación, Ruth y Sirius lo siguieron hasta la calle donde lo enfrentaron nuevamente.

Allí Peter comenzó a gritar acusandolos a ellos de la muerte de los Potter y unos muggles que yacían en la calle para que otros pudieran oirle.

Callate rata, ¿quién creería que nosotros mataríamos a James y Lily?

¿Acaso Sirius no sospechó de Remus?, ¿acaso Remus no sospechó de Sirius?... y por cierto, ¿sabías que ambos sospecharon de ti?

Jamás creería en una sola palabra que viniese de ti Pettigrew!!!

¿Porqué no se lo preguntas a él?, ¿ no fue así Sirius?

Ruth lo miró y lo vio... vio en sus ojos la respuesta, Peter decía la verdad.

¿Sirius?

Yoooo... Ruth, lo siento

¿Remus también?

No lo sé, yo creí que ambos...

TE ODIO SIRIUS BLACK!!!

AVADA KEDRAVRA!!!!

RUTH NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Pero fue tarde, Ruth había caído.

HIJO DE PUTA!!!, LO VAS A PAGAR PETER, TE JURO QUE LO VAS A PAGAR!!!

No lo creo y ahí mismo se cortó un dedo.

¿Pero qué haces?

Ya lo verás, SECTUPSEMPRA!!! y desapareció, aquella noche la historia sería escrita erroneamente.

FIN DEL FB


	4. Tía Ruth

Ya lo verás, SECTUPSEMPRA!!! y desapareció, aquella noche la historia sería escrita erroneamente.

FIN DEL FB

No puedo creerlo... pero como, como es que el Avada Kedavra no la mató? preguntó Harry totalmente alucinado.

Eso no lo sabemos, es un verdadero misteriorespondió Remus por eso la creíamos muerta, Sirius había visto como la mataban y varios muggles así lo atestiguaron antes de que le sean borrados esos recuerdo

Creyeron que Peter lo hizo en defensa propia, ¿verdad? preguntó Ron.

Exacto y hasta que Sirius escapó de Azkaban yo seguí creyendo que ella había sido complice de él

Yo por el contrario esa noche supe la verdad, lamenté y lamentaré toda mi vida haber desconfiado de ella, si tan solo la hubiesemos escuchado...

Pero la han encontrado, ¿están seguros que es ella? la desconfianza de Harry era razonable luego de lo ocurrido con Ojoloco Moody.

Parece ser que sí, así lo dijo Dumbledore respondió Remus.

¿La puedo ver?, ¿dónde estás?, ¿cómo está?, ¿qué le había pasado?, ¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

Tranquilo Harry le dijo Sirius sentandose a su lado, Ron se cambió de cama ella ahora mismo está en San Mungo pero...

¿Qué pasa ahora?

Nada le sonrió su padrino en unas horas la traerán, no sabemos porqué pero dicen que es más seguro que esté aquí con nosotros que internada

¡¿AQUI?!!! preguntó Harry dando un salto en unas horas?, ¿en serio?

Sí, Harry, en unas horas conocerás a tu tía, Ruth Potter

Harry sonrío como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, estaba seguro que con la aparición de su tía las cosas cambiarían para él y tenía la esperanza que para bien.

Pero Sirius y Remus se miraron, no tenían ni idea que era lo que había pasado con Ruth todos esos años pero habían dos cosas que rondaban por sus cabezas, lo último que oyó aquella noche era que Sirius y Remus habían desconfiado de ella y la otra que Ruth tenía un solo defecto... era muy rencorosa...y no olvidaba con facilidad.

Todos en la casa estaban más que nerviosos, algunos se habían marchado para no estorbar pero volverían a primera hora de la mañana, todos querían ver a Ruth.

Allí habían quedado, sus habitantes habituales además de Tonks, Moody, Snape y Dumbledore.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando ellos aprecieron, Abelforth, Mundungus, Hestia, Kingsley, habían sido enviados por Dumbledore para ir a buscarla, todos permanecieron en la cocina, Harry estaba más que ansioso por verla, por conocerla, pero Remus le dijo que era mejor ir de apoco, no sabían en que estado estaba ella como para haber sido ingresada en San Mungo, tenía razón no le quedó otra que esperar.

Ni bien llegar fue trasladada a una habitación que Molly le había preparado.

Alberfothr entró en la cocina, su cara lo decía todo, la situación vivida era extraña.

A pesar de que han pasado casi 16 años hubiese sido imposible no reconocerla... es... es increíble

¿No ha cambiado mucho? preguntó Arthur.

¿Mucho?... NO HA CAMBIADO NADA!!!

¿A qué te refieres?

A eso, que no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual, como si los años no hubieran pasado en ella, es increíble, sigue tan hermosa como lo era de joven... bueno, es que sigue joven por Merlín!!!

Todos se miraban, no le encontraban sentido a esas palabras.

Quiero verla dijo Harry.

Creo que deberás esperar hasta mañana muchacho le respondió Alberforth está dormida, es mejor que descanse, me dijeron que la encontraron en muy mal estado

Vayan todos a la cama mejor, mañana podrán verla les dijo Molly a los chicos, estos por supuesto se quejaron pero no pudieron hacer nada.

Allí estaba, tal como había dicho el hermano de Dumbledore, una mujer de 37 años con el aspecto de una muchacha de 21, su cara era un mapa de cicatrices pero aun así dejaban ver su belleza y si sus ojos estubieran abierto se podría ver uno ojos profundamente azabaches que había heredado de su madre.

Dos cuerpos estaban a su lado, observandola como si fuese la primera vez que podían ver tanta hermosura junta.

La hemos recuperado Remus

No puedo creerlo, todos estos años pensando en encontrar su cuerpo para darle una digna sepultura y ahora... ha vuelto con nosotros

¿Cómo crees qué reaccione cuándo despierte?

La verdad es que eso me da un poco de miedo, tu la conoces...

Siguieron observandola, haciendo fuerza para detener sus impulsos de tocarla, de acariciarla.

¿Realmente creíste que ella y yo...?

¿De verdad no tuvieron nada tu y ella?

Por Merlín Lunático, ya te jure y te re juré que jamás le toque un pelo, luego de nuestra relación en el colegio, no te puedo negar que alguna vez sentí algo por ella, pero... eramos unos niños...

Te creo, ¿pero ya no sentías nada cuando...?

No, y ahora vámonos que la vamos a despertar ya sabes que tiene muy mal despertar

¿Y tu cómo sabes eso?

Remus por favor... lo sé por que viví con ellos un tiempo ¿recuerdas?

De acuerdo, vámonos

Abandonaron la habitación... ella abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta, no estaba dormida, hacía ya unos minutos que había despertado, antes de que sus visitantes llegaran.

Miró el cuarto, no lo reconocía, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba pero se sentía aliviada de alguna forma, sabía que ya estaba a salvo.

Se detuvo en un punto, fijó allí su mirada, sonrió.

Sea quien seas, ya puedes salir

Pasaron tan solo unos segundos pero Harry asomó su cabeza de debajo de su capa.

¿Cómo...?

Tenía una igual, además con esos dos y una capa así tuve que aprender a "sentirlos" para que no me espiaran cuando me vestía... acercate, no te veo bien

Palideció cuando el muchacho estuvo a su lado, sus ojos no podía expresar más sorpresa de la que expresaban, quería hablar pero no pudo, su primer pensamiento fue James, pero ella sabía que era imposible y vio sus ojos, era él, su niño, su sobrino, era Harry Potter.

Merlín...eres tan parecido a tu... a...

A mi padre, lo sé

Pero tus ojos...

Son los de mi madre su sonrisa no entraba en cara pero también me parezco a ti, puedo notarlo

Tu padre y yo éramos parecidos, es cierto... pero yo era más guapa... sientate, ven

Se levantó un poco y le hizo lugar a su lado.

Se miraban, tenían tanto de que hablar, tantos años que recuperar, tanto cariño para darse.

Ella no resistió y lo abrazó, a él le recorrieron por todo el cuerpo tantos sentimientos encontrados, por un momento pidió que ese momento no acabase.

Harry... yo... yo no... te juro que no...

Lo sé, lo sé, tu no tuviste nada que ver

¿Sirius te lo dijo?

En realidad no... esta noche... hasta esta noche yo no sabía de tu existencia, creían que estabas muerta

Si, y de alguna forma lo estube, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, dejame mirarte otra vez... eres muy guapo... has sacado la belleza Potter y no escuches a Canuto, Los Potter somos más guapos que los Black

Lo sé, jaja, tienes que saber algo, Dumbledore me contó hace un rato que cuando Sirius escapó se abrió nuevamente el caso y se descubrió que tu no estabas implicada en la muerte de mis padres, pero aun así no pudieron demostrar la inocencia de Sirius

¿Me declararon inocente?

Sí

¿Y a Sirius no?

No

Pero...¿cómo puede ser eso?, tiene que haber algo, Sirius es inocente, fue ese maldito, esa basura, ese hijo de ...

Tranquilizate, no debes alterarte, mejor me voy, tienes que descansar

Se dieron nuevamente un abrazo, donde algunas lagrimas que se habían resistido a salir hicieron sus aparición, Harry se levantó y antes de abrir la puerta volteó a verla.

¿Te puedo llamar tía? preguntó con timidez.

Soy tu tía!!!le sonrió.


	5. 14 años

HOLA!!!Soy Cenipul, la autora de este fic, ante todo quisiera enviarles un gran beso y un enorme gracias a: Lia Du Black y a Alejamoto Diethel... (jejeje muyy bueno el nick).

Respondiendo a sus preguntas de que que paso con Ruth o donde estuvo todo este tiempo se aclarara un poquitin en este cap pero no todo, eso se ira descrubriendo poco a poco.

¿Que que pasara con Sirius?, pues ya lo verems tambien, pero la respuesta a si morirá ya que esta en ambientada en el 5° libro es: no esta ambientada en el 5° libro, esta tomada desde que termina el 4° que es diferente pero he cambiado algunas csas de los libros anteriores, como por ejemplo el noviazgo entre Remus y Tonks, que no se ve hasta finales de6° libro y otras relaciones que no se ven hasta mas adelante no las hemos visto o no las veremos nunca, ¿se entiende? asi que ya veremos que le depara el futuro a Sirius, jejeje.

bueno muchos besos y espero no marearlos con tantos flsh back, que todavia quedan unos cuantos, nos vemos deu!!!!

¿Te puedo llamar tía? preguntó con timidez.

Soy tu tía!!!le sonrió.

Pocos pudieron dormir aquella noche, todos los pensamientos iban hacia ella, hacia esa mujer que había sido tan importante en sus vidas.

Sirus no podía dejar de recordar lo que había sentido la noche que Peter supuestamente la había matado, cuales habían sido sus últimas palabras... "TE ODIO SIRIUS BLACK", tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había respondido a su amigo, "¿pero ya no sentías nada cuando...?, NO..."... él sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto, había comenzado como un simple amor de adolescente, un ligue de colegio... pero a pesar de que ella siempre le había dicho que por suerte jamás se había enamorado de él... Ruth se había convertido en su vida, en su amor, en su gran amor, se había enamorado de ella, pero muchas cosas condenaban ese sentimiento, no que ella no lo correspondiera, eso suele ocurrir, no por que alguien no te quiera tu no la vas a querer.

Pero si que tu mejor amigo, su hermano te amenace de muerte o peor, quitarte su amistad, o que tu otro mejor amigo se convierta en "el otro", en tu contrincante y bueno, que su otro amigo, por lo menos él asi lo pensaba en ese momento, también le gustaba, pero siempre fue lo mismo en Hogwarts, la gran "lucha" era entre Remus y él, todos estaban pendientes de con quien se quedaría la joven Potter.

Y recordó esos momento, aquellos meses donde por unos momentos pudo sentirse el mago más feliz del mundo, Ruth era suya... en secreto pero suya...

FLASH BACK

1° de Septiembre, una fecha importante para todos los jóvenes brujos entre 11 y 17 años, el regreso a clases...

En la estación de King Cross había un tumulto de personas, corriendo de aquí para allí, se oían saludos, recomendaciones, despedidas, algún que otro hechizo... pero nada grabe, vamos, lo normal en ese día y esa hora, el tren ya estaba por partir.

Aquí está nuestro compartimento dijo un muchacho con el pelo negro y revuelto, ojos marrones y una perfecta sonrisa.

¿Ves?, esta es una de las buenas cosas de ser hermana de un Merodeador... no tengo que buscar un compartimento, ya te lo dejan listo para ustedes... me gusta

Por supuesto hermanita, ser parte de mi círculo tiene sus ventajas

Presumido

AHHHHH, por que tu no lo eres

Pero ella tiene con que presumir... él nunca perdía la oportunidad de piropear lo que para él era, la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts... pero intocable!!!.

Cállate Black si no quieres probar mi varita

Vale, vale, solo decía, no te molestes conmigo, pero no podrás negar que tu hermana es guapa

No, no lo es!!!

JAMES!!!

Bueno sí lo es, pero no para ti, ni para nadie

Vamos James dijo un muchacho entrando no podrás evitar que todos se den cuenta que si lo es, hasta los de séptimo lo creen... aunque no se acercarán a ella

¿Tu también Remus?, a ver si dejan ya a MI HERMANA en paz, además... es una niña aun

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA rieron todos.

¿¡QUE?!!

De acuerdo James, no soy una mujer, eso ya lo sé pero tampoco soy una niña, ya tengo 14 años, comienzo cuarto, supongo que los chicos de tercero hasta quinto se fijaran en mi... es inevitable... los Potter nunca pasaremos desapercibidos...

Merlín, si que eres guapa

Tu cállate Pettigrew y entra de una vez... aunque si no lo haces me harías un favor

¿Porqué siempre lo tratas asi Ruth?

Fácil Remus, no lo soporto no soporto ni que me hable, ni que me mire... me da asco

Eres muy cruel con él

Por lo que me importa, ahora levantate por que mi hermano está apunto de asesinarte

Así lo hizo, para que James como siempre se sentara junto a ella dejandola junto a la venta y él.

Y se quedaron solos... Remus había ido al compartimento de los prefectos, James a volver loca a Lily y Peter... bueno, Peter intentaba no quedarse nunca con Ruth mientras no estuviese su hermano para no ser atacado por ella, asi que en conclusión Sirius y ella se habían quedado solos...

El estaba sentado frente a ella sin dejar de observarla, ella a su vez miraba por la ventana quizás esperando que le dijese algo.

Me prometiste que me contestarías al regresar a clases

Lo sé

¿Entonces?

No lo sé Sirius... es que...

¿Qué?, ¿es por tu hermano?

Además... pero Sirius, tienes que reconocer que no eres de fiar respecto a este tema...

Mira dijo sentandose a su lado ya no sé como hacerte ver que solo te quiero a ti, ¿o no te diste cuenta que desde que te pedí salir no estuve con otra chica?

Vale, lo sé, lo reconozco, pero me da un poco de miedo

Por favor, solo te pido una oportunidad...

Pero no le dio tiempo a contestarle, unió sus labios a los de ella.

no pensó ni en un segundo no corresponderle, esperaba ese beso desde hacía tiempo pero era consciente el precio que tenía que pagar por el, estar con Sirus Black no iba a ser nada fácil, pero en ese instante poco importaba...¡¡¡MERLIN COMO BESABA!!!!

Por favor Sirus, no digamos nada a nadie por el momento, ¿si?

Creo que será lo mejor, sí, de acuerdo no diremos nada... pero...

¿Pero qué?

Dame otro beso...

FIN DEL FB

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, era cierto, aun no la había olvidado, la había querido tanto... tanto que le dolía saber que ella nunca lo había amado como la amaba a ella.

Pero había sido su error, él no supo como manejar las cosas, se dio cuenta tarde que Ruth no era como las demás, era especial, única y la perdió.

Otro cuerpo yacía sobre su cama dejando llevar sus pensamientos hacia aquella muchacha que había reaparecido en sus vidas.

Pero no eran simples recuerdos, él tenía preocupaciones en su mente, ¿cómo iba a cambiar su vida ahora que ella había regresado?, ¿qué le diría ella?, ¿qué le diría él?, esta situación no iba a ser fácil, claro que estaba más que feliz de saber que su mejor amiga había vuelto con vida, pero no sería todo de color de rosas, habían quedado muchas cosas en el camino y mucha agua había pasado por debajo del puente.

Ahora él ya no era el mismo, su vida no era la misma... y un pensamiento del que se arrepintió cruzó por su mente..."¿porqué tuvo que volver?

Se odió a si mismo por pensar eso, Ruth estaba con vida y él egoístamente estaba preocupado cómo iba a repercutir eso en su vida... pero por supuesto él sabía que había un motivo para ello y tenía nombre y apellido, Nymphadora Tonks, su actual pareja.

Harry estaba tan feliz que no cabía en su cuerpo tanta dicha, apenas la había conocido y ya no quería separarse de ella nunca más, era cierto, es tan parecida a su padre, por ende a él también y esa sensación que le recorría el cuerpo al saberlo no hacía más que plasmarle un gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No podía esperar a que llegarse el día siguiente para poder volver hablar con ella, quería saber todo sobre su tía y ... que le contara más sobre sus padres, por que por alguna razón que no sabía su padrino y su tío poco le habían contado.

Sï, Harry sabía que con la llegada de su tía muchas cosas en su vida cambiaría... lo que él no sabía es que no era la única vida que Ruth cambiaría...

¿Cómo se encuentra hoy Señorita Potter?

Merlín...es usted...¿cómo está usted?

No es mi salud la que preocupa en estos momentos, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

La verdad es que me duele un poco de todo, pero no me puedo quejar, teniendo en cuenta que supuestamente estoy muerta...

Entonces usted sabía que se le había dado por muerta... ¿porqué no apareció antes?

De eso hablaremos más tarde, será mejor, pero ahora digame una cosa...¿cuántos años han pasado?

Más de 14

¿14?!!!, Merlín ya seré una vieja!!!!

Dejandole el desayuno en una mesita que estaba al lado de su cama Molly no pudo evitar una sonrisita, se quedó a su lado mirándola, relamente era increíble lo que había ocurrido con ella.

Ey!!, yo a ti te conozco ¿verdad?... si ... tu eres... MERLIN ERES MOLLY WESLEY!!!...esta asintió con una sonrisa Molly...¿¡qué hace aquí?, por cierto, ¿dónde estoy?

Tranquilizate querida, estamos en la casa de Los Black, estás a salvo, ahora, come

¿En Grimauld Place?, eso sí que me cuesta creerlo

Pues así es, esta es la nueva guarida de La Orden del Fénix...

Un momento, si la Orden continua eso quiere decir que...

¿Qué es lo que recuerda o sabes de aquella noche Señorita Potter?

Catorce años, han pasado catorce años y aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer...

FLASH BACK


	6. Regulus Black

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ESTOY RE CONTENTA DE QUE ALA GENTE LE GUSTE EL FIC...ya que no es el primero que publico pero los otros no tuviern mucho exito (jeje) bienvenida/o JAZ LUPIN, en el caso de que seas una chica y te guste LUPIN pues ya somos dos...si das vuelta nipul veras que pone (jeje) si realmente te gusta pues te recomiendo un fic que escribi de él:

...aunque te advierto que es algo subidito de tono...jeje

Para LIU DU BLACK que veo que es una gran enamorada de SIRIUS, pues tambien te recomiendo un es estilo al de REMUS pero con SIRIUS de protagonista:

ALEJAMOTO TE REPITO NUEVAMENTE QUE ME ENCANTA TU NICK...

ya que tan solo tengo 3 lectores me gustaria saber algo de ustedes sus gusto referente a harry ptter etc... bueno espero que les guste este cap

Catorce años, han pasado catorce años y aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer...

FLASH BACK

¡¡¡TE ODIO SIRIUS BLACK!!!  
AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!  
¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

En una sucia habitación su cuerpo descansaba en suelo, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaría allí, insconciente, sucia, lástimada.

Despertó, poco a poco abría sus ojos pero un recuerdo cruzó por su mente.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! gritó cubriéndose, pero no había nada de que defenderse, estaba sola, en un lugar oscuro el cual no reconocía.

Era consciente que un Avada Kedavra había hecho impacto en ella... ¿acaso estaría muerta?, si era así... pues no era como ella lo había imaginado... se levantó, se palpó, no tenía su varita en su poder y ... ¿estaba atada con cadenas por un pie?... no tenía ni idea de quien lo había hecho pero... muy tonto de su parte, con un movimiento de mano y un alojomora pudo abrirla con facilidad... de acuerdo, no estaba muerta, de eso ya se había dado cuenta, pero quién la había llevado hasta allí... y lo que no dejaba de rondar su cabeza...¿cómo diablos había hecho para salvarse de un hechizo imperdonable?.

Tanteó el lugar hasta decubrir una puerta, intentó hacer lo mismo de antes, luego de varios intentos vio que nada podía hacer,estaba encerrada.

Durante dos días las comida y bebida aparecían solas, ni se le había cruzado por la mente probarlos, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar beber algo, estaba segura que Voldemort tenía algo que ver en todo esto y al pensar eso no podía evitar recordar todo lo ocurrido... y echarse a llorar, su hermano, su mejor amiga... y estaba segura que Sirius también...¿y Remus?, ¿qué habría pasado con él?, Pettigrew, esa sucia rata, maldecía el día que había entrado en el compartimento acompañado por su hermano en el primer día de colegio, habían pasado ya muchos años, pero ya desde ese momento le había dado mala espina.

Pero su odio acrecentió más el tercer día cuando con su comida vino un periódico...

No podía creer lo que sus ojos leían... ella...ella... era acusada de la muerte de su hermano, de Lily... y Sirius... Sirius había sido encarcelado en Azkaban.

¿Sirius y ella asesinos cómplices del asesinatode James, Lily y... PETTIGREW??!!!, solo una cosa se fijó en su mente, no sabía como, ni cuando ni donde... pero mataría a Peter Pettigrew con sus propias manos no sin antes hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ella estaba sufriendo ahora.

Y el cuarto día apareció, aquella persona que la había encerrado, que se la había llevado, la persona con la que compartiría dos años de su vida...

El cree en la culpabilidad de ambos

No te me acerques!!!, ¿quién eres?, ¿qué quieres de mi?, ¿dónde estoy?

Tranquila, ya habrá tiempo para todas las respuestas

¿Quién cree en la culpabilidad de ambos?

Tu prometido... él cree que tanto Sirius como tu son culpables tal como lo dice en el profeta

¿Y porqué iba a creerte?

Por que él ya sospechaba de Sirius y bueno... hay pruebas en tu contra

¿Eres mortífago, verdad?

No, no lo soy, pero lo fui

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella saliendo de la oscuridad de las sombras para dejar al descubierto su rostro, Ruth lo observó para reconocer esa cara, una cara que tantas veces había visto.

TU??!!!... pero... pero... ¿tu no estabas muerto?

FIN DEL FB

REGULUS BLACK?!!¿pero no estaba muerto?

Eso creímos todos Molly, se ve que en este mundo mágico los muertos tienden a resucitar..., hablando en serio, no fue su cuerpo el que habían encontrado

Con multijugos y otros hechizos Regulus hizo pasar a otro por él al saber que Vodemort quería matarlo, él... él iba advertirnos a todos sobre los planes de Voldemort y Pettigrew pero no pudo, tuvo que hacerse pasar por muerto un tiempo y cuando decidió actuar fue tarde, en ese momento ya no disponía de tanta información como antes y no pudo hacer nada... salvo sacarme de allí, quiso llevarse a Sirius también pero los aurores llegaron y tan solo pudo conmigo.

Algunos mortífagos aun me buscaban en ese tiempo, ni él ni yo sabíamos porqué, pero tenía algo que ver con Harry

¿Dónde está ahora el hermano de Sirius? preguntó Molly.


	7. El Rostro

HOLAAAAAAAAA HE VUELTOOO, jejej tanto tiempo..si desde ayer, es mucho¿no?, pues la verdad es que esty algo depre hoy me he quedado sin trabaj per bueno... supong qu en ds dias ya me recuperare un poco, pero por eso he pubicado tn´pia gans de levantarme un poco el animo y esto me ayuda porque la verdad auqnue sonara raro mi trabajo me gustaba...

Buneo gente...un cap más...respecto a la pregunta de donde esta Severus?...pues pr el omento n ha tenido un encuentr con Ruth auqnue anda pr la casa, es seguro...ya erems qe pasa cuand la hica Ptter se encuentre con un antiguo enemigo...por el momento ya tiene bastante con Sirius, Remus y muy pront...con TONKS:...

Besos a tdos y gracias pr seguir el fic, con cariñs, CE

por cierto ALEJAMOTO, enviame las dires de tus ff, los leere con gusto, besitos CENIPUL AL PODER!!

y si el resto tiene pues tambien,, jeje.

TU??!!!... pero... pero... ¿tu no estabas muerto?

FIN DEL FB

REGULUS BLACK?!!¿pero no estaba muerto?

Eso creímos todos Molly, se ve que en este mundo mágico los muertos tienden a resucitar..., hablando en serio, no fue su cuerpo el que habían encontrado

Con multijugos y otros hechizos Regulus hizo pasar a otro por él al saber que Vodemort quería matarlo, él... él iba advertirnos a todos sobre los planes de Voldemort y Pettigrew pero no pudo, tuvo que hacerse pasar por muerto un tiempo y cuando decidió actuar fue tarde, en ese momento ya no disponía de tanta información como antes y no pudo hacer nada... salvo sacarme de allí, quiso llevarse a Sirius también pero los aurores llegaron y tan solo pudo conmigo.

Algunos mortífagos aun me buscaban en ese tiempo, ni él ni yo sabíamos porqué, pero tenía algo que ver con Harry

¿Dónde está ahora el hermano de Sirius? preguntó Molly.

Muerto... a los dos años de estar juntos nos encontraron y nos atacaron por sorpresa... él me salvó la vida... dos lágrimas caían por su rostro él había cuidado de mi, que nadie me hiciera daño pero no iba a poder hacerlo siempre, sin embargo, nuevamente pude escapara aunque... no por mucho tiempo.

Había sido una gran pelea, ya no tenía fuerzas, me encontraron al otro día y me encerraron

¿Quien la encerró señorita?

No sé su nombre, nunca me lo dijo, cuando ustedes me encontraron pude escaparme... lo que no sé es porqué nunca me dijo que Voldemort había vuelto

¿Cree usted que se trataba de un mortífago?

Sin lugar a dudas, sabía mucho sobre ellos y sobre Voldemort, agregando su manía con los "sangre sucia", siempre me decía que una de las razones por las que no me mataba ya mismo era que yo era "sangre pura"... la otra que tenía órdenes de mantenerme con vida hasta nuevo aviso, esto estás riquísimo Molly!!

Gracias

He de decirle señorita Potter que su sobrino Harry se encuentra aquí con nosotros

Esta esbozó una gran sonrisa y unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Lo sé...tuve la oportunidad de hablar algo ayer con él... al principio me sorprendí, creí estar viendo a James, pero al mirar sus ojos me di cuenta de quien se trataba, es un chico muy hermoso, aunque tiene una mirada tan triste... no es para menos

Hay otras personas que...

¿Te refieres a Remus y Sirius, Molly?... sí ya lo sé han estado aquí también

¿Has hablado con ellos?! abrió bien grande los ojos Molly.

Por supuesto que no y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo por el momento.. aun... aun no estoy preparada para eso... ahora quiero un espejo...

¿Un espejo? preguntaron ambos.

Sí un espejo, quiero... quiero verme la cara... la última vez que lo hice tenía 22 años... sé que será algo fuerte verme ya una mujer adulta pero... en algún momento tendré que hacerlo, ¿no?

Dumbledore y Molly se miraron entre ellos, una gran sorpresa se iba a llevar, sí, pero no lo que ella pensaba.

Querida... tienes muchas heridas, no sé si...

En algún momento tendrá que verse Molly, no prolonguemos más el momento, será impresionable pero tiene que verse

¿Qué ocurre con mi cara?

Molly fue hasta un armario que había en la habitación, de allí sacó un pequeño espejo y se lo acercó, Ruth lo tomó, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, era el momento, habían pasado 14 años y sabría como era su rostro ahora.

Abrió muy despacio primero un ojo, luego el otro... no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su rostro, era cierto, tenía muchas cicatrices, eso no le sorprendía ella sabía que las tendría pero...

¡¡MERLIN !!!, ¡¡¿¿QUE LE PASO A MI CARA??!!

No lo sabemos Ruth, creíamos que tu podrías decirnoslo

Es increíble...pero si tengo la misma cara que cuando desaparecí...

¿Nunca te habías visto la cara?

Si les pedí un espejo es obvio que no, donde estaba... no había nada en las paredes, en estos 14 años no volví a verme el rostro... ya me estaba extrañando a mi misma, me gustaba apreciar mi belleza en los espejos...

Me alegra que mantenga su sentido del humor Señorita Potter

¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?, con mi carcelero aprendí a ser irónica, si no me iba a volver loca, no iba a dejar que me sumiese a su poder

Ahora la dejaremos descansar, volveremos en la tarde

No

No, ¿qué Ruth?

Que no quiero descansar,quiero salir de esta habitación ya estuve encerrada muchos años para seguir encerrada una vez recuperada mi libertad

No creo que sea aconsej...

No me importa quiero salir y voy a salir!!!

Abajo hay mucha gente no creo que...

DIJE QUE QUIERO SALIR DE ESTA HABITACION Y ES LO QUE VOY A HACER!

Viendo que nada podían hacer para convencerla que se quedase la ayudaron, aun tenía un camisón que le habían dado en San Mungo, ella se percató de ello y les pidió algo de ropa... Molly sabía que la ropa de ella le quedaría ancha y la de Ginny y Hermione le quedaría muy corta ya que era alta... entonces recordó que Tonks tenía siempre algo de ropa en la casa, asi fue a buscarla pensando que a su dueña no le molestaría.

Mientras Dumbledore daba el aviso que Ruth bajaría ella se cambiaba en la habitación.

Molly no podía evitar una pequeña risa al ver la cara que ponía la tía de Harry al verse con esa ropa, le quedaba algo pequeña también, ya que Tonks era algo más bajita, no mucho, pero lo que más le sorprendía a Ruth era el estilo de ropa, no solo por que era muggle si no porque.. bueno era la ropa de estar entre casa de Tonks, cortada por ella misma, los pantalones de jean, le cubría lo justo, y una camiseta, que dejaba ver su ombligo al completo y algo más arriba.

¿Se puede saber qué es esto?, por que no me digas que es ropa por que no te creo...

Bueno, supongo que en el mundo muggle se lleva...

¿No me dijiste que era de Nymphadora?

Sí, es de ella, es que le gusta vestirse así...

Ah!, ya debe ser toda una mujer, ¿verdad?, era tan solo una niña la úttima vez que la vi

Sí, tiene ya 24 años

Merlín, espero que sea tan guapa como lo era su madre... seguro que tiene muchos pretendientes si es así, ¿tiene ya novio?

Molly dejó de sonreir... ¿que le contestaría?, ella no era una persona de mentir...pero una verdad a medias, tan solo por el momento y llegado el caso, Ruth sabría que lo hizo por su bien, para no traer problemas.

Emmmm, sí...sí tiene novio, no hace mucho la verdad, pero sí, si tiene

Ahmmm, ¿y es guapo?

Emmm, no sé, criterios de gustos...pero imagino que a ti te lo parecerá

No Había mentido, Tonks sí tenía novio y a Ruth seguramente le parecería guapo, ya está, concluído.

Bueno, ¿bajamos?

No se reirán de mi por llevar... "esto" mientras se señalaba la ropa.

Creeme, por lo menos los hombres no se reirán

¿A qué te refieres?

Ya verás, anda vamos bajemos, más de uno está ancioso de verte


	8. ¿Mi Remus?

HOLA NUEVAMENTE, me alegro qe les guste que actualice tan pronto, jeje si se lo que se siente por ahora lo hagoporque todo loq ue voy poniendo ya lo tengo escrito,jejeje, pero bueno aun estoy escrubiendo el fic...

Hoy me di cuenta que LIU ya habia leido uno mi, el de REMUS 100 mi historia de amor, jeje en realidad no se si lo leiste todo pero ya esta terinado hace muuuuuuuuuchooo al igual que el de sirius es de un cap slo, bueno un cap laaargo pero terminado ambos, es que no se que hice con el de remus que cuando fui a poner le 2° cap puse todo jajajaja.

En este cap, creo que las cosas ya van poniendose unpoco más interesantes ya que... se veran las caras Ruth, Sirius y Remus... y Tonks...veremos que pasa.

Me gsutaría aclarale una cosita, a pesar de que confieso ver telenovelas de vez en cuando me matan cuando tienen ganas de quepase "algo" pero no pasa nada, ya que en la realidad somos todo lo contrario aca te agarro aca te mato, como dicen asique decidí hacer eso cn los personajes, si tienen gans de hacer algo pr que sus ormonosa o impulsos se lo piden pues...pasará asique espero que no les parezca muy "rápida" Ruth, piensen que lleva 12 años sin..bueno eso...sí, sí han leído bien 12 años...¿pero no lleaba 14 desaparecida?...eso mis amigas es otro tema...jajaja

Y además que levante la mano (como dice la publicidad de coca colca) quien se resitiría a esos dos...como ya he dich alguna vez...NADIE PUEDE RESISTISE A UN BLACK!!! Y remus???!!!! merlin YO NO PODRIA CREANME!!!!! asique decidí que en ese aspecto Ruth sea más real y mas "avanzada".

Bueno aca les dej con el cap, gracias pr leerlo, muchas, muchas gracias, con cariño, CENIPUL!!!

Ya verás, anda vamos bajemos, más de uno está ancioso de verte

Ruth miraba atentamente la casa, había estado allí en una ocasión, no recordaba bien para qué, pero parecía que en la casa habían pasado más de cien años por lo destruída que estaba, le daba un poco de escalofríos, aun así, era mejor que la oscura, sucia y fría habitación en la que había estado encerrada.

Todos estaban en una gran habitación con una gran mesa en el centro, los nervios estaban al orden del día, unos por volver a verla, otros por conocerla y todos para saber que le había ocurrido todos estos años.

La puerta se abría lentamente, mas de uno contuvo la respiración, todas las miradas se dirijían ahora hacia allí, abrían bien grande sus ojos... y allí aparecío Molly... no dijeron todos uuuuuuu, por que hubiera quedado muy mal y seguramente se hubieran quedado sin comida pero que lo pensaron lo pensaron y entró... una muchacha alta, morena, pelo muy largo algo descuidado, blanca como la leche y unos ojos azabaches que nunca pasaban desapercibidos.

Dumbledore la invitó a ir a su lado, ella hacia allí se dirigió.

Con una gran sonrisa, el viejo mago comenzó a hablar.

Bueno, aquí está, nunca creí que pudiesemos vivir un momento tan feliz en estos tiempos que corren como este, les presento a la señorita Ruth Alexandra Potter

No se sabe quien comenzó pero los aplausos se hicieron presentes, ella no entendía bien por que lo hacían pero no pudo evitar sonreir tímidamente y sonrojarse

Gracias, gracias a todos...la verdad es que no sé que decir

Algunos de los presentes ya los conoce pero hagamos una nueva presentación por si no los reconoce interrumpió Dumbledore presento a los adultos y luego a los jovenes y ellos son Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie y Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger y él...él es Harry

Sirius y Remus no pasaron por alto el hecho de que a ellos no los nombró, se miraron entre sí, pensaron lo mismo, "esto no iba a ser fácil".

Cuando nombró a Harry, su cara se iluminó, sonrió y se dirigió hacia él, se detuvo unos segundo frente a él y se abrazaron nuevamente, algunos, sobre todo las mujeres, contuvieron algunas lágrimas de emoción.

Dumbledore le ofresió un asiento a su lado para que todos pudieran verla, al sentarse miró en dirección hacia los viejos merodeadores, estos se sobresaltaron un poco, su cara era de piedra y su mirada fría, Tonks también se percató de ello, Ruth se sorprendió por como habían pasado los años en sus dos amigos, pero aun así los pudo reconocer.

La reunión fue corta, ella contó más o menos lo dicho en la habitación, saltandosé el nombre de Regulus, cosa que no le extrañó para nada a Dumbledore pero sí a Molly.

Luego de que la mayoría saludara personalmente a Ruth de a uno se fueron marchando a sus trabajos y a ver que podía a veriguar de la persona que tuvo presa a Ruth todos esos años.

Harry enseguida se dirigió hacia ella, Ruth lo tenía tomado de la mano, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se sentía muy felices de ver así a Harry, hasta se divisaba un destello de luz en su triste mirada.

Sirius, Remus y Tonks estaban en un rincón viendo como Harry y sus amigos rodeaban a Ruth, esta dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, Tonks se sorprendió al ver como su tío y su novio se sonrojaban y bajaban la mirada.

Harry, ahora vuelvo, tengo que...tengo que hablar con alguien este presionó aun más fuerte la mano de su tía no me voy a ir a ningún lado solo quiero hablar con Sirius, no te preocupes

Se fue acercando hasta ellos, los nervios recorrían todo su cuerpo, en tan solo unos metros de distancia que los separaba, miles de imágenes cruzaban por su cabeza, tantos buenos momentos... pero los útimos tiempos... esos que habían roto su corazón, esos donde había perdido a sus dos mejores amigos por la desconfianza.

Se detuvo, los tenía cara a cara, ninguno hablaba casi ni se miraban, más bien ellos no la miraban, no se atrevían, tenían miedo de encontrarse con los ojos de ella.

Hola, soy Tonks dijo por fin ella.

Ya lo sé contestó lo mejor que pudo, lo mejor que la situación le dejabaya nos conocíamos, pero tu no me debes recordar

¿En serio?, ¿cuándo?

Cuando naciste te fuimos a ver, luego te vi en dos o tres ocasiones más y en la boda de Lily y James fue la última vez que te vi, has crecido mucho...te pareces mucho a los Black aunque quieras ocultarlo con tu metamorfomagia... tu padre debe estar de la cabeza

¿Por?

Por que eres muy guapa, siempre fue muy molesto con su prima por esa razón y los chicos que se le hacercaban, asi que contigo... ¿molesta a tu novio mucho?, Molly me dijo que estabas de novia

Sirius y Remus se miraron entre sí poniendose nerviosos.

Un poco, creí que el tema de la edad sería lo peor pero es una de las cosas que le gustan de mi novio, cree que así por lo menos uno de los dos será responsable

¿La edad?

Sí, bueno, a mi no me importa, a Remus le costó entender eso, pero por fin pude convercerlo

Ruth quiso mirarlo, pero no pudo... ¿había escuchado bien?.

¿Remus?, ¿este Remus?, ¿mi Remus?preguntó asombrada señalandolo con el dedo sin mirarlo.

Ehh, sí, este Remus...¿cómo que "mi Remus"?

Emmm ammm... esteeee... es que él era mi mejor amigo, mi Remus, mi Sirius, ya sabes...

Sí, claro

Emmm, Sirius... quiero hablar contigo unas cosas a solas, ¿vienes?

Eeeh, claro, vamos a sentarnos

No, mejor en mi habitación, allí estaremos más cómodos

No, en tu habitación no

Los tres miraron a Remus que se dignó a hablar.

¿Porqué no?preguntaron Sirius y Ruth al mismo tiempo.

Este... bueno, es que... ya sabes como es Sirius... intentó decir con una fallida sonrisa.

Sí ya sé como es y también sé como controlarlo y ahora si nos permiten nos vamos

Sirius la siguió, este le dirigió un gesto a Remus como diciendole que fuese un poco más disimulado.

¿Había algo entre ellos? Remus reaccionó ante esta pregunta de su novia.

Eh?, no, no, no había más que una gran amistad

Lástima, hacen una linda pareja... a pesar de que ella se haya mantenido igual y los años si hayan pasado por Sirius... pero ahora tienen una oportunidad

¿A que te refieres?

Vamos Remus, ¿no has visto cómo la miraba?, se nota que le gusta, imagino que eso no es de ahora, o no

¿Te parece?, sí creo que tienes razón y sí es cierto, siempre le gustó, en Hogwarts tuvieron algo pero no funcionó

Ah bueno, entonces sí tuvieron algo

Pero nada serio, ella luego se puso de novia con otra persona y llegó a enamorarse de él, pero nunca se enamoró de Sirius

Pero eso no importa, ahora están nuevamente juntos, quizás pase algo si él sigue interesado en ella

Espero que no Remus se mordió la lengua al decir esto, ese pensamiento no debió salir en voz alta.

¿Porqué no?

Este... por que...por que su pareja aun sigue con vida y podría aparecer nuevamente en su vida, quizás ella lo siga queriendo

¿Tu sabes quién es?, ¿lo conoces?

Lo conozco muy bien

¿Tu crees que aparecerá al enterarse de que ella está con vida?

Tendrá que hacerlo para arreglar algunos asunto legales bien, su cabeza y boca se había complotado en su contra, tendría que tomar clases de "no pensar en voz alta sobre todo si de Ruth se refiere".

¿Legales?, no entiendo

Este... dejalo así

No ahora quiero saber, dime, que asuntos legales

Remus se sintió acorralado pero Harry fue su salvación.


	9. Los besos de un Black

UAUUUUUUUUU LA FMAILIA HA CRECIDO JAJAJA, buen gracias neuvamente pr leer mi fic y gracias Akiko pr ser una mas me alegra que te este gustando he aquiun cap nuevo... el enccuentro entre Ruth y Sirius ...mmmm... quien pudiera jajajaja, muchos besos a todos, cenipul al poder.

Remus se sintió acorralado pero Harry fue su salvación.

¿Cómo estás?

Que te importa, mira solo te he traído para decirte algo que creo que tienes derecho a saberlo, nada más, luego hagamos como si no nos conociesemos

Siriuis la miró, esas palabras lo habían herido, ¿cómo iba hacer eso si aun la quería?

Por favor Ruth...

Por favor nada... no tengo ganas de hablar contigo sobre todo aquello, no ahora, aun me duele, ¿sabes?... pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

Mira, sí sé quien fue la persona que me rescató y tienes que saberlo

¿Quién?

Regulus

Sirius se quedó petrificado, eso no podía ser, Regulus había muerto un tiempo antes, el mismo fue a buscar su cuerpo y lo enterró.

Ya sé que es lo que estás pensando, pero no había muerto, ese no era tu hermano, él se estaba dando cuenta que los planes de Voldemort no solo eran eliminar a los sangre sucia del mundo mágico si no que iban más allá, por esa razón quiso advertirnos, pero no pudo, Voldy supo de su traición y decidió matarlo, por suerte, Regulus lo supo a tiempo y puso a otro en su lugar, quiso salvar a Lily y mi hermano pero no llegó a tiempo, tan solo pudo sacarme a mi...desgraciadamente dos años después de aquello, nos encontraron y lo mataron... perdona que te lo diga así pero no sé otra forma de hacerlo

Sirius no podía creer loque estaba oyendo, su hermano... su hermano no había muerto en aquel entonces, lo había odiado por todo lo que había hecho, sin embargo... quiso salvarle la vida a él y a sus amigos.

Su cara quedó pálida, su cuerpo temblaba, lo intentó, intentó no dejarlas caer, pero fue más fuerte que él... dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Ruth lo miraba, en otro momento hubiera corrido a consolarlo, a protegerlo con sus brazos, pero ahora le costaba hasta emocionarse por la situación, su odio y su amor hacia el luchaban internamente en ella.

Sirius yo... lo hizo, extendió sus brazos y lo rodeó, este se refugió en ellos, dejando escapar toda su tristeza y llanto.

Se separaron sin dejar de abrazarse, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían sentirse la respiración de ambos en ellos, él pudo ver como la fría mirada se tornaba poco a poco cálida.

Lo siento mucho Sirius

Eres tan hermosa... susurró.

Sirius por favor, ahora no... no es momento...

Te extrañe tanto continuó y no solo todo este tiempo desde aquella noche, te extraño desde el día que terminamos nuestra relación... yo sí me había enamorado de ti y nunca dejé de amarte

Ruth siempre se había destacado por tener respuesta a todo y en todo momento, pero ahora ya no tenía fuerzas, no se esperaba aquella confesión, quiso apartarse de sus brazos pero su cuerpo ni se movía.

Lentamente Sirius acortaba la poca distancia que había entre ellos, primero rozó sus labios, la miró, quizás esperando que ella lo detuviese pero no sucedió, pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba en sus brazos.

No te haré daño, te lo prometo dijo muy bajito.

Volvió a probar levemente sus labios, primero fueron besos cortos, poco a poco fue abriendo su boca pidiendo permiso para entrar y besarla como había soñado tantos años.

Ella al pricipio accedió a profundizar más aquel beso pero pronto regresó a la realidad.

Sirius no...

El se separó de ella, dio unos pasos y se volteó nuevamente hacia ella.

Las cosas han cambiado, tu misma has podido ver como es la situación ahora

No es solo por eso Sirius

Pero si es una de las razones y seguramente la de más peso

Sirius, por favor, no hablemos de eso ahora, ¿crees qué para mi es fácil?

¿Y cómo crees que fue para mi todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos?...ver a la persona que amas con otra persona?, todos los días quería pegarme a mi mismo por no haber cuidado nuestra relación, es una de las cosas de las que me arrepiento... pero ahora puede ser diferente la tomó de los hombros ahora ya no soy aquel joven tonto, ahora soy un hombre y puedo darte todo lo que no te di en aquel momento, solo...solo si me das una oportunidad

Ruth escuchó atentamente todo lo que Sirius le decía, su corazón poco a poco estaba destruyendo la muralla que había contruído, pero no era fácil, muchas cosas habían pasado entre ellos como para que ahora sea todo tan fácil como si nada.

Sirius, ahora no, yo... te agradezco todo lo que me estás diciendo, pero no es fácil, sabes que te quiero pero...

Pero solo como amigo interrumpió él lo sé...¿pero tan difícil es que me des una sola oportunidad? intentó volver a besarla pero ella se lo impidió.

Por eso mismo, por que eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho no quiero hacerte daño, no sería justo estar contigo para olvidar a otra persona, yo no soy así y tu no te lo mereces

Nunca va a amarme, ¿verdad?, nunca vas a dejar de amarlo a él...

No lo sé, me gustaría decirte que si puedo amarte, que podré olvidarme de él...pero no lo sé, solo... solo dame tiempo

¿Tiempo?, ¿eso puede ser una esperanza?

Talvez, sí, puede serlo,pero no te ilusiones, vayamos poco a poco, primero...primero debemos recuperar la amistad que nos unía y eso... por el momento no será fácil, aun me duele que hayas sospechado de mi, vi que Remus y tu han arreglado el asunto pero yo soy diferente y lo sabes a mi me cuestan más esas cosas, no olvido facilmente, no puedo evitarlo, lo siento

No lo sientas, estás en todo tu derecho, solo dime una cosa...¿puedo por lo menos conquistarte nuevamente?

Esto hizo que Ruth sonriera por primera vez ante él, era inevitable, al fin y al cabo, era con Sirius Black con quien estaba hablando y en ese aspecto no había cambiado.

Este acercó nuevamente su rostro al de ella y susurrandole al oído le dijo.

Tomaré esa sonrisa como un sí sonrío seductoramente.

Ruth movió la cabeza, Sirius no cambiaría nunca, le dijo que volvieran abajo que ya estaba extrañando a Harry, este asintió.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta seguida de él, pero este se detuvo unos segundos, era inevitable pensar en ello... "por la forma en que reaccionó...él aun la ama... es mi mejor amigo... pero ahora ya tiene otra vida... ahora ya tiene a otra mujer... ahora es mi oportunidad... espero hacer lo correcto y no volver a golpearme la cabeza contra una pared"...

¿Vamos?

Eh, sí, sí, vamos


	10. Privet Drive y el esparrago podrido

En cuanto Harry la vio se acercó deprisa a ella, parecía un niño pequeño, con ese brillo en los ojos y su dulce sonrisa.

Remus no pudo evitar ver la gran sonrisa que Sirius también tenía en el rostro y eso no le gustaba nada, si ya tenía cara de pocos amigos antes, ahora parecía que quería pegar a alguien.

¿Estás bien mi amor?

¿Eh?, sí, estoy bien

Pues menos mal no me imagino entonces tu cara si estas de mal humor...¿porqué te molesta tanto la llegada de Ruth?, creí que eran amigo

Lo éramos, tu los has dicho, pasaron cosas entre nosotros que rompió la relación unos días antes de su supuesta muerte y ella suele ser rencorosa, por eso me pone algo nerviosos saber como reaccionará

Pues por lo menos ya habla con Sirius, mira la sonrisa que tiene

Sí ya ví

Al final voy a tener razón y todo

¿Razón con qué?

Pues que Sirius querrá conquistar a Ruth

Tiene suerte de que James ya no esté con nosotros

¿Por?

Por que James era digamos un "guardabosque" respecto a Ruth, cuando ellos salieron juntos solo yo lo sabía y no por que me lo hayan dicho, si no por que los vi una vez, pero les prometí no decirle nada a su hermano, si no Sirius hubiera corrido peligro de muerte

O sea que era como mi padre

No, era peor

¿Y qué pasó con el otro chico?

¿Qué otro chico?

El que me dijste que se puso de novio con ella

Ah, pues luego de una gran pelea, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su relación, ellos se iban a casar

¿En serio?

Sip, pero luego pasó lo que pasó y quedó en la nada, ya habían comprado una casa y algunas cosas más

Eso son los problemas legales que tendrán que solucionar

Sip

¿Cómo se llamaba?

¿Quién?

¿Quién va a ser?, su novio

Esteeee...

Dumbledore estaba hablando con Ruth, luego de una pequeña charla, vio com Harry y Ruth se abrazaban y Sirius fue hasta ellos, (Remus y Tonks).

Todo marcha sobre ruedas, Harry recuperará algo de la felicidad que le fue arrebatada

¿A qué te refieres? preguntó aliviado Remus por la interrupción.

Ahora mismo irán a la casa de esos muggles, los Dursley

¿Para qué? preguntó Tonks.

A buscar todas las cosa de Harry, a partir de ahora Harry pasará a cargo de Ruth

Por supuesto, ella es su tía, tiene derecho a su tutela, Harry estará a punto de explotar de tanta felicidad

Los tres sonrieron mirando como Ruth y Harry aun seguían abrazados.

En la sala de la casa de Privet n° 4 estaban los tres sentados mirando la tele, ya habían pasado unas semanas de cuando habían sido engañados por Tonks para abandonar la casa y sacar a Harry de allí.

De pronto escucharon un ruido en la chimenea y su sobrino "favorito" apareció.

Vernon se puso más que colorado al verlo y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre él.

Van aquí maldito, ahora sabrás lo que es bueno...

Wingardium Leviosa!!! la voz femenina que hechizó a tío Vernon hizo que este se elevase y lo "colgó" contra una paredni se te ocurra acercarte a él por que será lo último que harás en tu vida, ¿me has entendido?

Petunia y Duddly corrieron a ayudar a Vernon, miraban con mucho miedo a la muchacha que había acompañado a Harry.

Ruth lo bajó, estos se pusieron uno atrás del otro, Vernon exigió saber quien era aquella chica.

Hola Petunia, tanto tiempo...

Este se sorprendió al escuchar a Ruth, realmente no recordaba quien era ella.

¿No vas a saludarme?... siempre tan mal educada, no has cambiado

Nadie hablaba, Harry no podía evitar una sonrisa que estaba a punto de convertirse en una risa.

Bueno, dejemonos de vueltas, hemos venido a buscar las cosas de Harry, a partir de ahora ya no vivirá más con ustedes, asi que Harry, ve acomodando tus pertenecias que ahora yo voy a ayudarte para llevarnoslas

Este subió hasta su habitación más feliz que niño con zapatos nuevos.

Y ahora hablaremos ustedes y yo... ¿no me recuerdas Petunia? o... debería llamarte... esparrago podrido...

Al oir esto, Petunia abrió bien grande sus ojos, no podía ser... pero sin embargo esos ojos, esa sonrisa... ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta el parecido con Harry?... ¿acaso era...?

¿Ruth?...¿Ruth Potter?

Veo que no me has olvidado y antes de que preguntes, no no he muerto, no soy un fantasma ni me han resucitado ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no morí aquella noche, ni tuve nada que ver con la muerte de tu hermana y del mío.

Por tal razón, al ser la tía de Harry me lo llevaré a vivir conmigo, yo sí sabré cuidar de él

Claro si eres un fenómeno como él, como lo era mi hermana, como lo era tu hermano, todo esto es culpa de él, de Potter

Ten cuidado con lo que dices esparrago podrido le dijo mietras presionaba su varita en el cuello de ella aquí el único fenomeno eres tu, ¿porqué crees que tus padres la quería más a ella?, no por ser una bruja sino por su nobleza, su bondad, su fidelidad y no como tu, un ser asqueroso, envidioso, repugnante y egoísta, y mi hermano... mi hermano es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Lily, la salvó de una vida de mierda que hubiese llevado si se hubiese quedado contigo luego de la muerte de vuestros padres, asi que la próxima vez que hables de ellos piensatelo muy bien por que no tendré ningún reparo en hacertelo pagar

Los tres Dursley estaba petrificado, Ruth sabía como meter miedo a la gente y Petunia la conocía, sabía que era una persona de armas tomar, asique prefirió no seguir discutiendo.

Ahora, ¿dónde está la habitación de Harry?

Le señalaron con el dedo las escaleras y allí se dirigió.

En su habitación Harry no se decidía bien qué elegir, no sabía exactamente cuanto podría llevarse.

¿Todavía no has recogido nada?

Es que aun no me decido que llevarme o cuanto puedo llevarme

Harry, somo magos, puedes llevarte lo que quieras, yo me encargo de eso

Tía, no sabía que conocías a...mi otra tía

¿Petunia?, sí, ya nos conocíamos, para mi desgracia... cuando tus abuelos maternos fallecieron tu madre no le quedó otra que quedarse a vivir con ella, pero junto a James, Remus, Sirius y la cosa vinimos a "rescatarla", por supuesto que ella se negó, pero utilicé mi sutilidad para convencerla

¿Cómo ahora?

Sip, jeje

¿Esparrago podrido?

Ahm eso, es que... bueno... cada vez que tu madre la nombraba a mi se me figuraba de esa forma y cuando vinimos a llevarnos a Lily pues... probé a ver que tal se veía como un esparrago podrido

Lo que hubiera dado por ver eso

Jajajaja... anda junta tus cosas

Hablando de cosas...¿dónde están tus pertenencias?

Supongo que las tendrá Remus

¿Remus?

Esteeeee... buene te lo diré, tarde o temprano todo saldrá a la luz, ¿no?

¿Qué cosa?

Verás...Remus y yo fuimos novios

¿¿NOVIOS?!

Sí, ¿qué tal alboroto?

Es que yo creí que... bueno Sirius...

¿Sirius y yo?, sí, es normal, siempre me ha pasado, pero no, aunque también salimos, pero yo era más pequeña, fue en Hogwarts, aunque no duramos mucho, pero luego salí con Remus...

Hay algo que siempre quise saber

Dime

¿Cómo es que mi padre siendo tan arrogante pudo salir con mi madre?

Jajaja, si es cierto James era insoportable...aunque he de confesarte que yo no me quedaba a trás, pero era una gran persona también, loable, fiel, cariñoso y muy amigo de sus amigos, luego de tantos años, tu madre no pudo evitar ver eso en él y después de tanta insistencias por parte de James, Lily aceptó salir con él y descubrió al verdadero James Alexander Potter

Oye, no me había dado cuenta, tienen el mismo nombre mi padre y tu

Sí, se ve que mis padres no se destacaban por la originalidad, jaja, es que al ser mellizos pues se les ocurrió que sería gracioso

¿Sabes?, yo no sé cómo se conocieron mis padres o como conocieron a Sirius y Remus...¿me lo podrías contar?

Claro, pero no aquí, mejor vámonos cuanto antes, allí te lo contaré

Terminaron de juntar todo lo que Harry quería llevarse y Ruth se encargó de que llegase a la mansión Black, al bajar se encontraron nuevamente con los tíos de Harry, de mala manera Ruth les explicó que al marcharse su sobrino, la casa quedaría desprotegida, les dio un colgante para que utitlizaran en caso de peligro, por supuesto ellos se negaron, Ruth no tuvo más remedio que ser bastante cruda y contarles lo que les ocurriría si Voldemort se le ocurría ir hasta ellos, no dijeron nada pero tomaron el colgante, después de que Harry se despidiera se marcharon por donde había llegado.


	11. Los merodeadores

Al llegar a Grimauld Place se encontraron con un cuadro bastante peculiar, Sirius estaba mal sentado en un sofá con Remus casi encima, este tenía la mano sobre el cuello de Canuto y lo apuntaba con la varita.

¿Interrumpimos algo? preguntó Ruth.

Nada respondió Remus soltando a su amigo ¿Cómo ha ido todo Harry?

Más que bien, la tía supo manejar muy bien la situación... ¿qué pasaba aquí?

Solo estabamos discutiendo algo, nada importante...ehmmm, Ruth...¿podría hablar contigo?

No

Ruth, por favor...

Ya te he dicho que no Remus, ahora voy a ayudar a Harry a acomodar sus cosas, él y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿verdad Harry?

Este solo asintió con la cabeza, se daba cuenta de la tensión que corría por aquella habitación en ese momento, podía ser cortada con tan solo una hoja.

Subieron por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Harry.

Remus volvió a mirar a Sirus y se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él.

Ahora, dime lo que pasó en esa habitación y no me mientas ni te dejes nada

Qu... que... ya te he dicho que no pasó nada...SUELTAME!!!

Comenzaron a acomodar las cosas en silencio, Harry no sabía bien que decirle, pero fue su tía quien comenzó a hablar.

Bueno asi que quieres saber como nos conocimos todos... verás... 1° de Septiembre de 1970, James yo entrabamos en nuestro primer año en la gran y noble escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts...

FLASH BACK

Una niña de tan solo once años no paraba de mirarse frente al espejo, se acomodaba la ropa, se acomodaba el pelo, los nervios estaban a punto de colapsarla, había esperado este mometno durante tanto tiempo...

Vas a gastar el espejo... no entiendo el problema que te hace, más guapa no puedes ser, eso sería imposible, eres perfecta hermanita

Gracias James...pero de seguro que lo dices por que somos parecidos, si piensas que yo soy fea, eso quiere decir que tu tambien

No digas tonterías, tu eres hermosa, lo sé y para mi es una desgracia

¿Una desgracia?

Claro, ahora no es tan importante, pero cuando tengas un par de años más me volveré loco auyentando a tus pretendientes

Jajaja, te mato si lo haces

Por supuesto que haré, ¿si no qué clase de hermano seré?

El mejor que pude tener en mi vida...¿qué haría yo sin ti James?

Aburrirte

Seguramente

Anda vamos, que llegaremos tarde y si eso ocurre, mamá y papá nos mandarán de una patada para que lleguemos más rápido

Los Potter se sentían muy orgullosos de los hijos que tenían, para su suerte se querían mucho y eran pocas las vaces que los veían discutiendo y cuando eso ocurría, no pasaban más de quince minutos que ya estaban abrazados llorando pidiendose perdón.

Aunque eso también tenía su contra...siempre se unían para hacer travesuras o meterse en problemas..aunque siempre se defendían diciendo... "nosotros no buscamos los problemas, ellos nos buscan a nosotros".

Pero quitando ese detalle, eran buenos niños, correctos, respetuosos, sociables y cariñosos.

Luego de darles algunas recomendaciones dejaron por fin que subieran al tren, allí enseguida se pusieron a buscar un compartimento y encontraron uno vacío y sin pensarlo dos veces se apoderaron de él.

Estaban conversando sobre como sería la escuela ya que sus padres nunca quisieron mostrale ni una foto, querían que fuese sorpresa y tampoco ellos buscaron en los libros, así sería más emocionante.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, un niño de once años entró, tenía el pelo negro y ojos grises y una bonita sonrisa...cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Ruth.

¿Les importa si me quedo aquí?, es que ya estoy arto de caminar

Ruth y James asintieron y le indicaron donde podía dejar sus cosas, luego de acomodarlas, se sentó.

Soy Sirius Black dijo tendiendole la mano a James.

Yo soy James Potter y ella es mi hermana Ruth Potter le contestó dandole la mano.

Encantado pero al darle la mano a Ruth, la tomó y la besó, Ruth se puso colorada, jamás le habían hecho eso.

Sirius sonrío, Ruth casí se muere por esa sonrisa y James puso cara de perro apunto de morder, por suerte la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Allí entró un niño alto, rubio con ojos color miel, Ruth pensó que esto de ir al colegio no iba a estar nada pero nada mal.

Hola, no encuentro más sitio, les importa si...

Lo ayudaron a subir su baúl y se acomodó a lado de Sirius.

Soy Remus Lupin

Yo soy Sirius Black

Yo soy James Potter

Yo soy Ruth Potter

Encantado, ¿primer año?

Sip contestó Sirius.

¿En que casa les gustaría quedar? preguntó Ruth.

En la que quedes tu respondió Sirius.

James levanto una ceja, ¿pero quién se pensaba qué era ese niño?

Remus se dio cuenta de situación e intentó ayudar.

Yo la verdad es que no lo he pensado, mi madre me dijo que podría quedar en Ravenclaw, como ella y al igual que mi padre

Pues nosotros queremos ser Hufflepuff, nuestro padres lo fueron y siempre nos hablaban de esa casa dijo Ruth.

Pues lo más seguro es que yo sea un Slytherin

Volvieron a hacer silencio, todos habían oído hablar de esa casa y no eran precisamente los mejores piropos.

No hace falta que digan nada, ya lo sé, si yo tampoco quiero ir allí pero...

¿Un Black que no quiera ir a Slytherin? preguntó asombrado Remus.

Sirius se asombró por la pregunta.

Es que Sirius, es extraño, todos los Black han ido a Slytherin, es como los Lupin, ellos han sido siempre Ravenclanw y los Potter siempre hemos sido Hufflepuff

Se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a explotar en carcajadas, allí estaban los hijos de las tres de las familias más importante del mundo mágico, rivales entre ellos, sobre todo los Potter y Los Black, hablando sobre su futuro y haciendo buenas migas.

James se marchó al baño, no antes amenazando a sus nuevos amigos por si intentaban piropear nuevamente a su hermanita.

Hablaron de poca cosa, de lo que les gustaría aprender, de como sería el castillo, la selección, etc...

James regresó nuevamente pero no lo hacía solo, con el venía un niño petisito, rubio, con ojos claros, algo gordito y con cara de asustado.

James contó que lo había tenido que defender de unos chico llamados Severus y Malfoy, Sirius dijo saber quienes eran y mostró abiertamente el desagrado hacia ellos.

Todos rieron cuando el hermano de Ruth contó como cambió su pelo de color, (al igual que lo hacían con una prima suya) de un rosa muy bonito.

Pero las risas se acabaron cuando llegó al compartimento una niña pelirroja, delgada, blanca como la leche y con pecas en el rostro y unos ojos verdes... que hizo parar el corazón de James.

¿Quién fue el gracioso qué atacó a Severus?

He sido yo, ¿porqué?

¿Te parece bien comenzar tu año escolar así?

¿Y tu porqué te metes?, ¿acaso sabes lo que hizo él para que yo le hiciera eso?

No sabe aun como sacarse el hechizo...

¿Aun sigue con el pelo rosa? pregutó Ruth.

Sí!

No se aguantaron solo de imaginarse a alguien así, sobre todo siendo un chico, era mucho para ellos, no podía para de reirse a pesar de los regaños de la pelirroja.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Calmate, solo fue una broma, además según lo que han hecho se lo tenía merecido le dijo Remus intentando calmarla.

Pues será muy gracioso para ti pero no para él, ahora dime como lo ayudamos

Ni lo pienses, que se las arregle el solito o ayudalo tu que pareces tan interesada...por cierto ¿tu quién eres?

¡Que te importa!

Oye eres muy mal educada, ¿sabes?, mi hermano solo te preguntó tu nombre

Pues tu no te quedas atrás, te metes donde no te han llamado

Si te metes con mi hermano es como meterse conmigo

¿Acaso él no puede solito?

Oye, ¿y ahora que te he hecho yo?

¿Porqué no te vas de aquí a ayudar a tu novio y nos dejas en paz? le contestó Ruth.

Primero no es mi novio y segundo, pues la verdad es que sí, mejor me voy para estar con gente como ustedes...

Ey!!!, que nosotros no te hemos hecho nada respondió Sirius tu te has metido solita en el compartimento, Severus y Malfoy estaban molestando a Peter y James solo lo ayudó

No es eso lo que me dijeron a mi

¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? le preguntó James a Lily.

Si asi lo quieres ver...

Aun no entiendo que haces aquí, por que no te vas mejor, o prefieres que yo te echele dijo en un tono de pocos amigos Ruth.

Atrevete le contestó desafiante.

Tu lo has querido

Ruth se levantó y ya se encaminaba hacia ella cuando su hermano y Sirius la frenaron, a su vez Remus le pedía a Lily que mejor dejasen las cosas como estaban y se marchase y Peter, Peter tan solo se ocultaba detrás de sus nuevos amigos.

Cuando se hubo marchado soltaron a Ruth esta aun estaba que echaba chispas.

Vaya, si que tienes caracter... me gusta le dijo Sirius.

Debes aprender a calmarte hermanita

No tendrías que tomarte las cosas tan apecho agregó Remus.

Lo siento dijo Peter.

Pues y tanto que lo sientes, esto ocurrió por tu culpa, asi que sientelo

No le hables así Ruth, él no tiene la culpa

Si por lo menos supiera defenderse solo y no esconderse...

Cálmate Ruth, por favor, vete a dar una vuelta mejor asi te despejas un poco

ENCIMA ME ECHAS??!!, después de que te defendí ¿me echas?...bonita forma tienes de dar las gracias

Oye, que tu me defendiste por que quisiste, sabes de sobra que yo puedo defenderme solo

Pues a partir de ahora defiendete solo

Pues claro que lo haré, ¿quién te necesita?

Vete a la mierda James!!!

Oye a mi no me hablas así, más respeto soy tu hermano

¿Respeto?, ve-te-a-la-mier-da!!!

Pero serás, ven aquí que te enseñaré lo que es bueno

Los tres chicos al ver que estaban apunto de presenciar lo que se denomina como la peor pelea..."pelea entre hermanos", donde no hay restincciones y límites decidieron intervenir.

Sirius tomó a James y Remus sacó a Ruth del compartimento.

TU!!!, por tu culpa me estoy peleando con mi hermano y por tu culpa me he peleado con alguien que no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es, a partir de ahora no te me acerques

Venga vamos, vamos a tomar aire

Venga James, tranquilizate, sientate, no le hagas caso

Remus se la llevó a otro vagón, Ruth estaba que echaba chispas, ella siempre era así, una vez que se engranaba no había quien se salvase, si la madre Teresa de Calcuta se le hubiese cruzado, seguramente la hubiese acusado de algo para poder pelearse con ella también.

Vaya que tienes caracter, ¿eh?, ¿porqué te la agarraste con Peter?, sabes que él no tuvo la culpa

Que me haya peleado con James si que la tiene

Arriesgandome a que me tires del tren he de decirte que eso no es asíRemus tenía una forma de decir las cosas muy especial, tan decidido, tan dulce que convencería al Papa de que Jesus había sido mujer.

Bueno, es que...

¿Es que...?

No me cae bien, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Quién no te cae bien?

Ese Pettigrew

¿Y porqué no?, a mi me parece buen chico

¿La verdad?, no sé, no me dio buena espina desde que entró con James, no me preguntes porqué, pero asi fue, y encima todas esas peleas, me dan mala espina y yo siempre le hice caso a mis presentimientos

¿Y aciertas?

Siempre

¿Y qué presentimiento tienes de nosotros?

¿Nosotros?

Claro, ¿seremos amigos?

Sí, yo creo que seremos amigos y de los buenos

¿Solo amigos?

Ruth lo miró y comenzó a reirse.

¿Qué lo qué te hace tanta gracias?

Un niño de once años no habla así, ¿acaso quieres qué sea tu novia?

¿Que dice tu sexto sentido?

¿Te estás riendo de mi?

Yoooooo, jamás!!!

Pues entonces no te diré lo que me dice mi sexto sentido de ti...

Remus iba acontestarle pero en eso llegó James corriendo levantando a su hermana por los aires.

PERDONAME!!!, te prometo que no volveré a tratarte así, en serio, y claro que te necesito, ¿me perdonas?

Mmmmm no lo sé, me hablaste muy mal

Por favor, sabes que me pongo muy mal cuando estás enfadada conmigo...te quiero mucho Ruth...

Y yo también James, ay perdoname por mandarte a la mierda, lo siento, es que la situación me sacó un poco, perdoname tu a mi también, te quiero hermanito

Allí estaban Sirius, Remus y Peter mirando una situación que no entendían, hasta hacía ni diez minutos se estaban matando y ahora con dos palabras ya estaba todo resuelto, los hermanitos nuevamente felices y abrazandose como si hubiensen estado diez años peleados, algo les decía que iban a tener que acostumbrarse a ello.

FIN DEL FB


	12. mensaje para los lectores

Hola a todos, bueno les tengo una mala noticia...es que no puedo abrir el archivo donde tengo este fic...cada vez que lo intento tengo que reiniciar la pc...la verdad es que no se que le pasa y tengo ahi el resto de la historia...pero n se preocupen ya vere como hago, muchs besos a todos y gracias.

CENIPUL AL PODER!!!!!


	13. Traiciones

Y así fue como nos conocimos, incluída tu madre  
O sea que tu tuviste razón respecto a Peter  
A pesar de que Remus se rió de mi era cierto lo del sexto sentido, siempre lo tuve y nunca me equivoco  
Por cierto¿Remus realmente estaba intentando ligar contigo?  
Algo así, eramos unos niños aun, pero era un juego medio en broma medio en serio, si pasaba, pasaba y si no, eramos amigos, la verdad aunque nos pusiesemos de novios a los once años poco podríamos hacer  
¿Entonces cómo es que terminaste saliendo con Sirius?  
¿Y quién te dijo a ti que primero no salí con Remus?  
Harry abrió bien grande los ojos, algo se estaba perdiendo de su tía y no tenía muy claro que era, esta al darse cuenta se rió.  
Lo que pasó con Remus, es otra historia, pero eso, te lo contaré en otro momento, ahora, vayamos a comer algo por que defallezco dijo en tono melodramático  
Mientras bajaban las escaleras Harry cayó en cuenta de algo.  
Un momento¿mis abuelos eran de Hufflepuff?  
Sí  
Y los padres de Remus eran de Ravenclanw  
Exacto, y los de Sirius de Slytherin, pero todos acabamos en Gryffindor, en ese momento no supimos porqué, pero con los años me hice de una idea  
¿Me puedes contar cómo fue la selección?  
Vale, pero mientras comemos, igualmente no hay mucho que contar, fue corta y sabes el resultado, aunque dejamos a más de uno, (incluído nosotros) con la boca abierta  
Me dijiste que ya no sentías nada por ella

¿Y a ti qué te importa?  
¿Me mentiste?  
¿Y si lo hice qué?  
Se supone que somos amigos y los amigos no se mienten  
Si se supone que somos amigos, los amigos tampoco se ocultan las cosas  
Yo no te he ocultado nada  
¿Ah no?, y entonces¿porqué te molesta tanto que yo sienta algo por Ruth?  
Por que ella es mi nov... se paró en secó¿iba a decir lo que creía que iba a decir?

MIERDA!!! se dejó caer en un sofá esto se me está yendo de las manosse tapó la cara con sus mano.  
Sirius lo miró, la verdad es que lamentaba la situación en la que se encontraba ahora su amigo pero no podía sentirse aunque sea algo feliz al saber que Remus ahora estaba con otra persona dejandole el camino libre nuevamente...pero ante todo era su amigo, en las buenas y en las malas aunque él resultara perjudicado...  
Vamos amigo, no te afliges, ya verás como las cosas mejorarán  
¿Cómo¿poniendote de novio con Ruth?  
Oye, estoy intentando consolarte no te la tomes conmigo si tu novia muerta ha vuelto y ahora estás con otra, la culpa no la tiene nadie, ni yo, ni ella, ni tuya  
Lo sé, perdoname pero es que... has visto... ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo...hay...hay cosas que debemos arreglar  
Imagino que sí, pero dale tiempo, ya sabes como es, ella te quiere Remus, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido has sido su amigo también, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano querrá hablar contigo, pero piensa que para ella ahora verte con otra... no debe ser nada fácil  
Encima eso, aun no le he dicho nada a Tonks y tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo y me asusta su reacción  
Remus... ¿qué es lo que sientes?  
No lo sé... sabes que amé muchísimo a Ruth, pero pude rehacer mi vida, me costó pero Tonks consiguió hacerme sentir vivo nuevamente, la quiero muchísimo y ella está enamorada de mi  
¿Y tu de ella?  
Hasta el día que apareció Ruth yo así lo creí pero ahora...que la quiero mucho la quiero mucho que no quepa duda de eso  
¿Y qué sientes por Ruth ahora?  
No lo sé, no sé si es que aun siento algo por ella o es amor al recuerdo que tengo de ella  
Se quedaron en silencio, Sirius no se atrevía a decir nada, sabía que Remus necesitaba ese silencio en compañía.  
La comida está lista dijo la voz de Ginny.  
Ya vamos le contestó Sirius.  
Remus se levantó ya antes de salir de la habitación Remus se giró hacia su amigo.  
Pase lo que pase, no la lastimes nuevamente Sirius, ella es muy especial y se merece alguien que la quiera mucho y... espero que como en aquellos años, esto no repercuta en nuestra amistad  
Eso nunca, no ocurrió en ese momento menos ahora, nuestra amistad ante todo, además ella no lo permitiría, ya nos dejó bien claro eso en aquellos años y respecto a lo otro... no soy él único que no tiene que hacerla sufrir, cuida bien tus pasos Remus, no quiero que te arrepientas luego y hagas sufrir a cualquiera de las dos, pero yo siempre estaré allí para ayudarte en tus decisiones  
Gracias  
De nada... Y VAMOS A COMER ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!!!!  
Estaban todos sentados a la mesa, Los Weasley, Ruth, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Sirius y Remus.  
Asique estuviste a punto de entrar en Ravenclanw le comentó Harry a Remus.  
Este le miró.  
Me lo contó la tía  
Sí, eso creía yo, ya que mi familia siempre estuvo en esa casa, pero ninguno de nosotros entró en la casa que se suponía iba a entrar  
Yo no podía creerlo cuando el sombrero me dijo Gryffindor, enseguida miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin mis primas estaban rojas del enfado  
James y yo fuimos los últimos en ser seleccionados, a pesar de no haber ido a Hufflepuff nos pusimos contentos por que nos tocó con nuestro amigos  
¿Y qué les dijeron vuestros padres?preguntó Fred.  
Bueno... a la madre de Canuto casi se muere de la impresión, hasta le envió una(), fue muy gracioso, mis padres la verdad es que se sorprendieron, pero nos felicitaron y mis sue.. los padres de Lunático también lo felicitaron  
Si eran tan amigos ¿cómo es qué no eres una merodeadora y no sales en el mapa?  
Remus y Sirius le hacían señas a Ron para que se callara, pero era demasiado tarde.  
Ah!!, eso, por que aca los señores presentes, más el inútil de mi hermano creyeron que por ser una chica no podía ser parte de los "FAMOSOS MERODEADORES", después de las veces que les di ideas o los ayudé en sus bromas, o las veces que los salvé de los castigos, pero nooooo, claaaaaaaroooo, yo era una chica¿cómo una chica iba a ser una merodeadora?, engreídos, a veces Lily tenía mucha razón en lo que les decía  
Bueno Ruth, tampoco fue para tanto, ya te desahogaste aquella vez con nosotros sin hablarnos durante tres meses  
¿Tres meses?río Hermione.  
Sí, James se estaba volviendo loco, estaba insoportable  
Pues se lo merecían, los tres tuvieron su sufrimiento justo  
Lo disfrutaste¿verdad?, te gustó hacerme sufrir esos tres meses le dijo Remus.  
Y tanto Lunático¿cómo crees que me sentí?, me dejaron afuera de todo, del secreto que eran animagos, del mapa, de todo... no confiaron en mi... pero siemrpe fue así, desconfiando de mi...¿verdad?los miró a los dos con frialdad, tardó unos segundos en hablar nuevamente, pero una verdad que tenía en su corazón durante 14 años estaba apunto de estallar.  
¿¡COMO PUDIERON PENSAR QUE YO ENTREGUE A MI HERMANO A VOLDEMORT??! las lágrimas caían por su rostroJames era lo que más quería en el mundo, tu eras mi mejor amigo, me decía continuamente que estabas enamorado de mi ¿y así me lo demostrabas?, una forma muy extraña de pedirme una oportunidad y tu... Remus se puso nervioso¿diría Ruth lo de su noviazgo frente a Tonks? tu fuiste el que más me lastimó¿sabes?, una sola vez me equivoqué con mi sexto sentido y fue el día en que nos conocimos en el tren...¡¡¡¡SI ME HUBIESEN HECHO CASO JAMES Y LILY AHORA ESTARIAN VIVOS!!!¡¡¡MALDITO PETTIGREW!!!!  
Salió del comedor corriendo, llorando con mucha ira por dentro, ya está , ya había explotado, su mal genio se había apoderado de ella nuevamente.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio en el comedor, nadie se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada.  
Sirius se levantó.  
Iré a hablar con ella  
No, iré yo  
Remus, amigo...  
Esta vez es mi turno de aclarar las cosas¿no crees?... Tonks, podrías volver en la tarde,sé que dijiste que irías a ver a tus padres, pero tengo algo importante que hablar contigo  
Sí, claro¿pasa algo?  
Luego hablamos


	14. Miradas, Caricia y Besos

Salió del comedor, subía las escaleras como si en los zapatos tuviese diez kilos de plomo en cada uno, su corazón se aceleraba, no sabía si saldría bien parado de aquella conversación.  
Luego de golpear varias veces ya se estaba impacientando.  
Ruth, abremé o abro yo  
Nada...   
Ruth...  
Nada...  
Alojomora  
Entró en la habitación, Ruht se encontraba apoyada sobre la ventana mirando el vacío, aun algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.  
Vete de aquí Remus, no te gastes  
No, tu y yo tenemos que hablar y lo haremos ahora  
¿Vas a obligarme?  
Sí, si es necesario  
Giró la cabeza y se enfrentó su mirada.  
De acuerdo, ¿quieres hablar?, pues hablemos entonces  
Conmigo no te pongas en esa actitud de chulería que sabes que no sirve de nada, ya somos dos personas adultas y hablemos como tal  
¿De qué quieres hablar?, ¿de cómo pensaste que yo te era infiel con Sirius?, ¿de cómo pensaste que yo entregué a Lily y James a Vodemort?, ¿de cómo sospechaste de tu mejor amigo? ¿o de cómo no me escuchaste cuándo te dije que si había un traidor ese era Peter?  
¿No me perdonarás nunca, verdad?  
¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga Remus?, se suponía que íbamos a llevar una vida juntos, ¿porqué querías estar conmigo si no confiabas en mi?, y no me salgas con que las pruebas y no sé que cosas más, tu me conoces bien, no entiendo como llegaste a pensar eso de mi  
No tienes ni idea del infierno que me creó eso, no tengo ya palabras para pedirte disculpas, no tengo ya lágrimas para derramar y hacerte ver que realmente lo siento, no sé que hacer para que me creas y por sobre todas las cosas, que me perdones...¿cómo puedo hacer para qué las cosas sean cómo antes?  
Eso es imposible, ya le dije a Sirius, primero tendremos que recuperar la amistad que nos unía, y ya sabes como soy y segundo... Sirius está dispuesto a tener algo conmigo, pero tu y yo ya no podemos tener nada como era antes  
¿Por qué?  
¿Y me lo preguntas?   
Remus cayó en cuenta, era obvio que nada podía ser cómo antes, no solo por que ya no eran los mismos y todo loque había ocurrido entre ellos, si no por que ahora había otra persona de por medio.  
Lo sé... pero es que...ahora estoy confundido  
A mi eso ahora ya no me importa, casate con Tonks y sé feliz  
No seas tan fría  
¿Te atreves a decirme eso?, te lo digo enserio Remus, casate con ella y sé feliz  
¿Realmente no te importa qué me case con otra mujer?  
Les dejo la casa para que vivan si aun la tienes  
¿Pero cómo puedes decirme eso?, yo... Merlín Ruth, te pones tan difícil a veces...  
¿¿¡¡Y QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA??!!, ¿¿¡¡ACASO LA VERDAD SERIA MEJOR???!, ¡¡¿¿¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES OIR?!!... yo... Remus... yo... ¡¡¡CLARO QUE ME VA DOLER VERTE CON OTRA MUJER!!1, ¡¡¡¿¿COMO NO ME VA A DOLER???!, TODOS ESTOS AÑOS LO UNICO QUE ME MANTUVO EN VIDA ES QUERER ENCONTRARTE NUEVAMENTE PARA PODER ESTAR CONTIGO, COMO TENÍAMOS PLANEADO Y SER FELICES, ME VA A DOLER POR SUPUESTO VERTE CON ALGUIEN MAS, SABER QUE TUS BESOS YA NO ME PERTENECEN, QUE NUNCA MAS ME VAS A DECIR TE AMO Y SE LO DIRAS A ALGUIEN MAS, QUE TUS HIJOS NO SERAN LOS MIOS QUE YO NO PUEDO HACERTE FELIZ, QUE YO... no pudo más rompió en un fuerte llanto, todo lo que su corazón guardaba, todo lo que calló durante catorce años, todo el miedo que sentía por volver y encontrarse con esta situación...  
Remus la observaba, quería acercarse a ella pero sabía que si lo hacía, que si tan solo la toca caería rendido a su belleza, a toda la belleza que la rodeaba y la llenaba, pero ese llanto, jamás la había visto u oído llorar de esa forma, con ese sufrimiento, y él era el culpable de todo.   
Testigo fue cada objeto de esa habitación que se resisitió con todo su ser, pero sus ganas de abrazarla fueron más fuerte, la rodeó con sus brazos y una energía que casi había olvidado se apoderó nuevamente de él... ya no había marcha atrás... si antes estaba confundido por la situación esto empeoreba mucho más las cosas.   
Su perfurme corporal era tal como lo recordaba cada noche, su piel era tersa y suave, con sus ojos cerrados podía recordar cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada lunar, cada peca traviesa que aparecía exparcida en su cuerpo, cada cicatriz de alguna de sus travesuras.  
Nunca creí que podía odiar tanto a la persona que más amo, nuca creí que tu podías hacerme sufrir tanto... lo intenté, intenté olvidarte Remus, pero eres mi debilidad, siempre lo fuiste...ayudame a olvidarte por favor, casate con ella y sal de mi vida para siempre...ayudame a olvidarte... aun lloraba, cada palabra que ella le decía era un cuchillo que le clavaban en alguna zona vital.   
Ni yo sé como hacerlo Ruth, sé que es lo correcto, que cada uno siga por su camino, ahora nuestras vidas ya no son una como lo fue, como lo planeamos alguna vez, pero no sé como hacer... ni siquiera sé como voy hacer para dejar de abrazarte... en este momento no quisiera soltarte...llevo 14 años soñando con este momento aun cuando te creía muerta... Ruth...miramé, aun no he podido encontrarme con tu mirada...   
No me pidas eso Remus, por favor...  
Mirame  
No se atrevía hacerlo, tenía miedo de que esa mirada los llevara a algo sin retorno, a algo que podrían arrepentirse luego, algo con lo que saldrían lastimados y no solo ellos dos.  
Remus tomó su cara para dirijirla hacia la de él, con miedo poco a poco fue dirijiendo sus ojos hacia los de él, cuando estaban cara a cara no pudo mantenerlo abiertos, nunca se sintió tan cobarde como en ese momento.  
Abrelos Ruth...   
Tomó fuerzas y los abrió, allí estaban, esos ojos miel que siempre le habían dado calma, que siempre la ayudaban cuando ella los necesitaba, esos ojos por los que se perdía dejando aflorar sus mejores sentimientos esos ojos a los que ahora tanto temía.  
Me es tan extraño verte así, tan joven, como cuando te fuiste, creeme que eso no ayuda a esta gran confusión que tengo...  
Se acercaba a sus labios peligrosamente y ella por más que su mente lo decía su cuerpo no quería retirarse, deseaba esos labios...aun su boca creía que los labios de ese hombre le pertenecían.   
Por favor...no sabía si era una súplica para que se detuviese o no.  
Remus hizo caso omiso a esas palabras, cerró sus ojos y los rozó, sí, aun tenían el mismo sabor, pequeños besos en los labios y las comisuras deleitaban hasta la locura a Ruth, tan solo eso era suficiente para olvidar todo lo ante mencionado.  
La tomó del cuello, como a ella le gustaba, decía que así se sentía totalmente protegida por él.  
Los besos, se hicieron más largos para dar paso a otros más intensos hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron, era suave, como si desgustaran para saber si aun tenían el mismo ritmo, se intesificaba, ahora era salvaje, ya se habían reconocido, ya sabían como le gustaba al otro.  
La tomó de la cintura, ella rodeó su cadera con sus piernas, la llevó hasta un escritorio donde con un simple movimiento de mano Remus tiró todo a su paso.  
Ya sus mentes estaban nubladas por el deseo y frenesí, ya no había rencores ni arrepentimientos, solo besos, caricias y desenfreno.  
La recostó sobre el mueble, acostandose sobre ella.  
Besaba su cuello, pasaba su lengua en el una y otra vez, descendió su mano, acariciaba el costado de ella, poco poco iba entrando su mano por debajo de la corta camiseta...pero ella lo detuvo.  
Remus, espera...no puedo  
Sin aun levantarse se detuvo y la miró.  
¿Qué ocurre?  
Que no ocurre...Remus, tu novia está abajo por si no lo recuerdas además... aunque así no fuese,esta situación...  
¿Qué?  
Remus, hace ya mucho años que yo no... me siento nerviosa, no...aun no estoy preparada para esto  
Te deseo le susurró.  
Yo... yo también te deseo pero esto no está bien, no puedo...   
Sin golpear abrieron la puerta, allí se encontraban Sirius y Harry, los dos estaban muy sorprendidos por la postura en la que los habían encontrado.


	15. Ruth vs Lily

Emmm...perdón, nosotros... comenzó a decir Harry.  
Oímos ruidos y creímos que algo no andaba bien...pero parece que todo lo contrario Sirius no podía evitar ocultar su enfado hacia los dos, esto lo sobrepasaba.  
Remus tan solo le dijo que seguirían hablando luego y se marchó, no sin antes enviar una mirada de advertencia a su amigo al pasar junto a él.  
Durante unos segundos la habitación se quedó en silencio, nadie miraba a nadie.  
Tiene novia dijo por fin Sirius.  
Eso ya lo sé  
¿Entonces?  
Entonces, ¿qué?   
¿Me estás cargando?  
Sirius... esto no es asunto tuyo y yo soy lo suficientemente grandecita para saber loque hago...¿Realmente sabes lo qué haces?  
Sirius, por favor, no me molestes, esto no es fácil, ya lo sabes   
Yo...esteeee, mejor me voy interrumpíó Harry.   
No, el que se va es Sirius, quedate Harry, quiero hablar contigo  
Sirius no se hizo esperar y se marchó ofuscado, decidido a ir hablar con su amigo.  
Harry, no pienses mal de mi, sé que lo que estaba haciendo está mal, pero... bueno, es complicado, o por lo menos yo no sé como explicarlo...   
No tienes nada que explicarme tía  
Noquiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera  
No lo pienso, comprendo lo que ocurre con Remus, supongo que no debe ser nada fácil esta situación  
No me gusta que hables así Harry  
¿He dicho algo malo? preguntó sorprendido  
No, no es eso, es el tono de tu voz, Harry, suenas tan triste, maduro, pero triste, hasta se nota en tu mirada  
Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida   
Me imagino, sé lo que es criarse sin padres, pero nosotros tuvimos la suerte de tener a nuestro abuelos...Harry ahora todo va a cambiar, te lo prometo, ahora yo cuidaré de ti, ya sé que ya no eres un niño, pero intentaré mejorarte la vida  
Gracias...¿tía?  
¿Si?   
¿Me puedes contar más cosas?  
¿Cómo qué?  
Por ejemplo... mmmm. por lo que me contaste como se conocieron pude observar que de entrada mi mamá y tu no hicieron buenas migas... ¿tardaron mucho tiempo en llevarse bien?  
Ruth sonrío en un principio pero luego al sentarse en la cama se noto cierta sombra en su rostro.  
Si no quieres contarme...  
No es eso... maldita sea, ¿porqué Remus siempre tiene que rondar en toda mi vida?  
¿Remus?   
Sí, si tu madre y yo nos hicimos amigas fue gracias a Remus...o algo que pasó con él...fue en quinto año, con la única persona que de nosotros, o sea, Sirius, Peter, tu padre y yo, que se llevaba bien era con Remus, ya sabes como es él, se llavaba bien con todos, menos con los Slytherin claro, había cierta amistad con tu madre y ella hizo algo por él que cambió mi forma de verla... Ruth puso una mirada soñadora fue en baile de Halloween, ya que yo nunca había asistido nunca antes, no podía, a menos que alguien de cuarto para arriba me invitase...pero eso era arriesgarse a que "esos" los hicieran blanco de sus bromas...  
FLASH BACK  
¿Has traído todo?

¿Mi nombres es Ruth Potter?

Shhh...hablen mas bajito...

Por cierto,¿como conseguiste la contraseña de los de slytherin?

Tengo mis métodos hermanito...ay...no pongan esas caras que no hice nada malo...por lo menos nada de loq ue tenga que arrepentirme...

Entren ahora...asi...despacio...bien...vamos...

4 figuras llegaron casi corriendo a la torre de Griffindor... y cuando ya no había moros en la costa estallaron en una gran carcajada...

Vamos chicos que nos van a oir...

Dejanos disfrutar el momento Lunático...jajajaja

Bueno...pero vayamos a dormir que manñana...merlin no puedo esperar a que llegue mañana...jajaja

Como en todos los desayunos fueron los primeros en llegar al comedor, se acomodarn y poco a poco llegaban el resto de los alumnos...¿todos?...bueno casi...

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos pero los alumnos de slytherin no llegaban al desayuno...un profesor vin corriendo y le dijo algo al oído a dumbledore, este se sorprendió y miró directamente a nuestros chicos pero ellos tan slo agacharon la cabeza...

Le dijo unas palabras al profesor y este se vlvió a marchar...a los poco minutos uno a uno de la casa slytherin iban llegando...

cuando el resto de sus compañeros de las otras casas los veían entrar no aguantaron más y...una gran risa se apoderó del gran comedor.

Todos, pero absolutamente todos tenían pintadas sus caras con el escudo de Griffindor, se fueron acomodando en su mesa con unas caras...

Dumbledore dio la orden de comenzar a desayunar pero...

Cinco dijo James.

Cuatro dijo sonriendo Remus.

Tres con una gran snrisa contó Sirius.

Dos dijo Peter.

UNO!!! rio Ruth.

LOS SLYTHERIN SOMOS UNAS VILES VIBORAS QUE NO LES LLEAMSO NI A LOS TALONES A LOS GRIFFINDOR!!! grito un corbata verde.

LAS CHICAS DE GRIFFINDOR SON LAS MAS BELLAS DEL COLEGIO NO COMO NOSOTRAS QUE SOMOS MAS FEAS QUE HECHAS APROPOSITOgritó la chica sentada a su lado.

LOS SLYTHERIN SE BAÑAN SOLO LOS FERIADOS!!!y así sucesivamente iban gritano uno a uno pestes de su casa y ensalsando a sus rivales...pero el gran broche fue...

Todos al mismo tiempo se pararon sobre la mesa, se tomarn de las manos...las levantaron y...

GRY GRY GRYFFINDOR!!!! GRY GRY GRYFFINDOR!!!!!

No pudiern más y salieorn todos corriendo del comedor seguidos de grandes carcajadas del resto.

JAJAJAJAJA, Merlín que bien que nos quedó reía Sirius.

JAJAJAJA, bien hecho Ruth

Gracias Lunático...si ya lo sé soy una genia...

Bueno...por favor...atiendan...les comunico que ya tenemos fecha para el baile, asi que por favor luego fijensé en los paneles de los pasillo...y ahora cntnuen...expreso casi como una suplica dumbledore.

Ey Evans...¿vendras conmigo?

Claro Potter, sería un gran placer

ME HABLAS EN SERIO?!!!

No, si eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, ¿no te das cuenta cuando alguein esta siendo irónico?

Evans tiene razón hermanito...eres muy tonto para querer ir con alguien como ela, ¿no ves que no te lega ni al talón?

¿Y tu que te metes?, est es entre tu hermano y yo nena

Me meto donde me da la gana, no tengo otra cosa que hacer quepedirte permiso para hablar con mi hermano...la verdad es que aun no entiendo que es lo que te vio...mira que querer salir contigo... un Potter no debería rebajarse a "algo" como tu

Te la estás buscando Potter

Uy, mira como tiemblo Evans...

Tu lo quisiste

Todos los de alrededor se pararon...sabían que Lily era muy buena con la varita pero...ruth lo era más con los puños...

Remus y Peter se encargaron de detener a Lily, mientras sirius y James de Ruth, leugo de algunos forcejeos consiguieron sacar a Ruth de comedor...

Los días pasaron, Peter y sirius habían conseguido ya parejas pero...James le estaba realmente fastidiando las cosas...nadie quería invitar a ruth...bueno en realidad si , todos querían invitar a Ruth pero eso significaba ser el blanco de todas las bromas de los merodeadores durante un largo tiemp, pero James había encontrado la solución para que su hermana n vaya sola al baile...

¿¿¿¡¡¡¡PERO TU ESTAS LOCO O QUE?????!!!

¿Por qué ?, a mi me parece una muy buena idea...

¿¿¿¡¡¡PERO COMO VOY A IR AL BAILE CONTIGO?????!!!, ¿QUIERES QUE SEAMOS EL HAZME REIR DE TODO EL COLEGIO????

Sabes muy bien que si no vas cnmig no irás con nadie...

aAAAAAAAA COMO TE ODIO JAMES!!!!...de acuerdo iré contigo... a veces realmente creo que Lily tiene razón eres un idiota!!!!.

Nadie en la sala hizo ningún cmentario, ¿arriesgarse a que Ruth los mate?, nop pero que situacion los hermanos Potter irían juntos al baile...

Lily y Remus seguían mirnando las nuevas normas de los prefectos, pero ell apodía notar que su amigo no estaba bien.

¿Que te ocurre Remus?...llevas un día de lo mas distraído... y si mi insitinto no me falla se respecta a una chica, ¿verdad?

Pues si, para que mentirte

¿Acaso la has invitad al baile y te dijo que no?

No, no es eso, es algo más grande aun...

Uy Remus...cuentame, quizás yo pueda ayudarte...

Remus la miró por unos segundo, sí, Lily era una persona en la que se podía confiar.

Es que ...el años pasad estuve saliendo con una chica durante, pero le oculte una cosa... y ella odia que le oculten cosas, luego salió con otro chico, pero volvimos a intentarlo y bueno...descubrió otro secreto mío y...ya no quiere saber nada conmigo

Si no me dices que chica es no podre decirte como debes hacer...

Oh, de acuerdo... es Ruth...

RUTH POTTER???? SALISTE CON RUTH POTTER???????!!!...¿y aun estás vivo para contarlo?

Es que nadie lo sabe...bueno ahora lo sabes tu...pero por favor guardame el secreto , James me mataría...

Si, y porque ers mi amigo y aprecio tu vida...jaja

Bueno, pues eso, ese es mi problema...quiero estar con ella

Remus...

¿Que?

¿Estás enamorado?

Agacho la mirada y luego miro hacia el vacío.

Sí, realmente estoy enamorado de ella

Entonces y te ayudaré...¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?

¿EIN?

Si quieres recuperar a Ruth, tienes que venir al baile conmigo...

Bueno, si tu lo dices...¿que es lo que tramas?

Ya verás...

Y llegó el gran día...todos estaban contentos en el salón de baile...¿todos?...

Bueno...no todos la verdad... James miraba mal a Remus por ir con Lily, Lily miraba mal a James por existir, Ruth miraba mal a Lily ir con Remus, Remus miraba mal a Sirius por mirar de esa forma a Ruth y Peter...Peter miraba con cara de no entender nada...y todos miraban la extraña situacion...

Musica mivida...bebidas, risas... y llegó el tema lento...de rpnto Lily le pido a Remus.

Abrazame

¿Qué?, quieres que hoy se mi ultimo día de vida?

Tu hazlo...

Bueno, bueno no te pongas así mujer, ya se que soy irresistible pero...

Creo que estás pasando mucho timepo con Potter

jajaja

Y cuando la abrazó... dos pares de ojos se posaron en ellos, los hermnaos Potter, parecían dos hornos apuntos de explotar...

¿Ves?, todo está resultando...le dijo Lily al oído.

¿Qué cosa?

Ruth parece que quisiera matarme

Sí y James a mi...

Ahora, prepara tu mejor discurso...

¿Qué?

Allá vamos...

Y así Lily se separó de su pareja para dirijirse a los hermanitos Potter.

James...si te portas bien te dejaré bailar conmigo 15 minutos

Ruth..pellizcame...creo que estoy soñando...AUCH!!!!BRUTA!!!

Tu me dijiste que...

Era en sentido figurado mala hermana

jeje

Bueno como veo que no te decides pues me marcho...

no no espera dijo casi empujando a su hermana...casi...no literalmente la empujó...

Pero serás hijo de... mira porque es mi madre tambien que si no...

Pero antes de bailar contigo quiero decirle algo a tu hermana asi que disculpanos

Se llevo a Ruth a unos metros...

Aprobecha estos 15 minutos porque no aguantare a tu hermano mas de eso

¿Qué es lo que pretendes? le contestó con desoconfianza.

Tu ve al balcón y lo sabrás...se que no te arrepentirás

Y se fue junto a James dejando a más de uno o a todos profesores incluídos con la boca abierta del asombro...

Y allí fue... per su asombro fue mayor cuand en el balcón se encontró con él.

¿Qué pasa Remus?, ¿porque Lily está bailando con mi hermano? ¿y porque me envió aquí?

Necesito habla rcontigo sin que tu hermano me mate o por lo menos lo intente...Lily lo tendrá bien entretenido...

Pues debe ser muy importante paraque armen todo esto...

Lo es...quier que hablemos de nosotros...

¿Nosotros?

Remus se acercó hasta casi pegarse a Ruth.

No voy a ir con rodeos...ya no...te amo Ruth... en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que me he enamorado de ti y me esoty volviendo loco...prefiero vivir toda una eternidad de dia si y otro tambien de lunas llenas pero no sin ti

Ruth se quedó de piedra...Remus jamás había sido tan directo con ella y nadie jamás le había dicho algo tan...cursi...per romántico en su vida...

¿No vas a decirme nada? le preguntó él.

Yo... yo...pero ¿para que dar vueltas?, practicamente se avalanzó sobre él y lo besó con pasión.

Se separaron para tomar aire, se miraban como ellos sabian hacerlo.

Te he echado tanto de menos Remus...pero no entiendo aun porque no confiaste en mi...

Tenía mied que si sabías de mi condición me dejarías...

A veces eres mas tonto que Sirius y James juntos

Y eso ya es decir mucho

SE acercaban nuevamente... ya había hablado demasiado, cuando tenía sus labios cerca...

MERLIN EVANS!!!!

¿Que le pasa a Lily?!!

Que me dijo que augantaría a mi hermano solo 15 minutos..VA A MATARME...

Ruth salió corriendo hacia el baile pero...cuando llegó Lily y su hermano reían acaloradamente... Remus y ella se miraron sorprendidos...aca habia lago que no encajaba...

Bueno, no podrás quejarte James, pasaron mas de 15 minutos...

Oh vamos Lily, si nos estamos divirtiendo, además Remus es un buen amigo seguroque cuida bien de mi harmana, ¿verdad Lunático?

¿James?preguntó Remus.

¿Lily? dijo Ruth.

No, un trato es un trato... y yo los cumplo...pero ya tendremos timepo de seguir conversando...vivimos aquí...

Antes de seguir con la fiesta Ruth la tomo del brazo y la llevo a unos metros de allí.

¿Porqué lo hiciste?

Porque Remus es mi amigo y el te quiere...

A pesar de que el te gusta?

Lily la miró y sonrió.

Eres muy observadora...a pesar de que a mi me guste...pero soo es eso...no estoy enamorada de él y quiero que el sea feliz, ustedes dos si se aman, pude verlo esta noche

Te juzgué mal Evans...Lily...

¿que quieres decir?

Que creo que a partir de hoy tendré otra vision de ti

¿Me estás diciendo que pod´riamos llegar a ser algo así como amigas?

Esta noche me has demostrado que eres una buena persona y que harías cualquier cosa por la gente que quieres, inclusive dejar tus sentimientos a un lado y es habla muy bien de ti

Tu has demostrado hoy que sabes perdonar y eso es bueno, no eres tan fría como creía

Entonces...¿amigas?

Pero con una condición...

¿Cual?

Que lo cuides mucho

Lo prometo...pero yo te pongo la misma condición

¿Cómo?

Que tu también lo cuides mucho

¿A remus?

Jjajaja, no Evans...Lily... no me refiero a él

¿Entonces?

Supongo queya te darás cuenta

Ruth tomo la mano a Lily e hicieron las paces para luego seguir disfrutando de la fiesta...dejand a un aLily totalmente anodadada...

FIN DEL FB

Y así fue como tu madre y yonos hicimos amigas

¿Y cuando comenzó a salir con mi padre?, ¿como fue?, ¿como se lo pidió?, ¿cuando se enteraron los demás que salías con Remus?, ¿cómo se lo tomó mi papá?, ¿Y sirius?

EUEUEUE!!!, tranquilos, ya tendremos tiempo para que te cuente, ahora si n te molesta quiero descansar un poco me duele algo al cabeza, ¿si?

Harry despidio a su tia y bajo..se acercó a una de las salas porque escuchó como Sirius y Remus discutían...


	16. Presagios

En cuanto se quedaron solos Sirius no perdió ni un instante en abalanzarse sobre su amigo.

¿¡Se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo ahí arriba?!

Anda mira, una nueva, ahora eres tu el que me regaña a mi!!

¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo y respondeme!

¿Y a ti qué te parece?

MERLIN REMUS!!!, ¿se puede saber qué te está ocurriendo?, tu no eres así... de acuerdo admito que esta situación se nos está yendo de las manos a todos, pero yo no tengo que responderle a nadie y tu sí, tienes una novia que te costó conseguir y que te quiere con locura, ¿qué digo que te quiere con locura?, está enamorada de ti Remus y además es mi sobrina y no estoy dispuesto a que la hagas sufrir eso si que no

¿Te crees qué no me doy cuenta de todo ello?, por favor Sirius no me subestimes, pero tu lo has dicho, esta situación se nos está yendo de las manos... rozando lo ridículo.

Miranos a ti y a mi ahora, discutiendo por una chica de la que encima estamos interesados los dos

Me parece que es más que obvio con quién se va a quedar

No, no lo es... me ha dicho que me case con Tonks

¿En... en serio?

Y tanto...vamos Sirius, sabes que después de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no va a ser fácil que me perdone, sabes lo rencorosa que es

Pues tiene una forma rara de enfadarse contigo... digo, eso de que tu estés sobre ella besándola...

Eso fue ...bueno no tengo ni idea de que fue, pero no significa que arregle las cosas

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, procesando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no era fácil, había gente en juego, sentimientos y nadie debía salir lastimado, sobre todo los que no tenían culpa de nada.

¿De verdad se lo dirás todo a Tonks?

¿Ein?

Le has dicho que venga hoy por la tarde para hablar con ella, me imagino que será para contarle sobre esto, ¿verdad?

Sí, así es, no tengo ni la menor idea como, pero tengo que hacerlo, peor sería si se enterara por otro medio, ahí si que mi problema ya sería caótico

Lunático...

Dime

¿Cómo es posible?

Cómo es posible, ¿qué?

¿Cómo es posible que sobreviviera a un hechizo imperdonable? y... ¿cómo es posible que se conserve así, como si los años no hubiesen pasado por ella?

Caminó por la habitación meditando la pregunta o talvés la respuesta, todo era muy misterioso al rededor de esos dos casos en concreto, solo había una persona que se conociera que había sobrevivido a un Avada Kedabra y no sería casualida que fuese justamente su sobrino y el hecho de que aún aparentaba una jovencita de 21, 22 a lo sumo, tampoco era normal si no se sabía como o por qué.

Canuto...¿crees que Lily habrá tenido algo que ver?

¿Lily?... ¿lo dices por el hechizo de sangre con Harry?

Exáctamente, no sé, podría ser una posibilidad, al fin de cuentas no tenemos ni idea de como hizo el hechizo, sabemos que fue de sangre, se supuso que entre ella y Harry pero quizás también utilizó sangre de James... aunque sigue sin tener sentido, eso no la escudaría de un hechizo tan poderoso, no... tuvo que ser otra cosa, pero de algo si que creo estar seguro

Cuenta

Creo que haber sobrevivido al hechizo hizo que ella no envejeciera...si supieramos como fue que sobrevivió creo que sabremos porqué no ha envejecido como nosotros

Yo no estoy viejo!!!

Sirius, esto es serio y sí ya estás viejo, como yo

Tu te sentirás viejo, yo estoy en la flor de mi vida

Sí, ya, como sea, pero hay que averiguar como fue

Supongo que Dumbledore ya se debe estar ocupando de ello dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Lo suficiente... mi tía quiso descansar y bajé

¿Se siente mal?preguntó Remus.

Le dolía la cabeza, supongo que ya sabrán porqué

No deberías meterte en esto mejor

Yo solo escucho lo que me dicen

¿Te ha hablado de nosotros?preguntó Sirius.

Sí, pero no les diré nada

Tu has oído lo que dijimos nosotros

Pero no porque me lo hayan contado...mejor me voy a buscar a los chicos, tienen razón es mejor que no me meta, adios

Harry se fue dejandolo solos nuevamente, esta situación se les hacía ridícula pero estaba ahí y había que darle alguna solución y rápido, ¿pero cual?

¿Cortarás con ella?

¿Con Tonks?

No con mi abuela...SI HOMBRE CON TONKS!!

No... no lo sé, yo... yo le contaré todo y que ella decida

Pero tu... ¿qué es lo que quieres?

No lo sé Sirius, no lo sé

Ella estaba en su habitación meditando, todo esto ya le era familiar... Sirius, Remus, ella... todo se volvía a repetir...¿porqué tenía que ser así?, ¿porqué no podía ser ella feliz con Remus y que Sirius se enamorara de otra persona?, ¿porqué ella?, depronto se levantó quedandose sentada en la cama.

¿Y si es eso?, ¿y si... y si Remus y yo no estamos destinados el uno para el otro?¿y si Remus debe estar con Tonks? y si...¿ y si es Sirius el hombre de mi vida?

Eran muchas preguntas y ninguna con respuesta, pero algo debía hacer, esto no podía continuar así, cosas más importantes estaban pasando como para detenerse a solucionar problemas del corazón.

Remus ya tiene novia se dijo así misma y se ve que ella lo quiere mucho, se nota en sus ojos y Sirius...Sirius no es mala persona, y ya no es aquel jovencito mujeriego... quizás...quizás deba darle una oportunidad, ¿por qué no?, él me quiere, o por lo menos eso dice, no pierdo nada dejandolo que me lo demuestre, quizás es con Sirius con quien yo debo estar

Golpearon a la puerta, ella sin preguntar la abrió con un movimiento de mano, allí estaba aquel viejo mago que tantas preguntas tenía para ella.

¿Se encuentra usted bien señorita Potter?

Puede dejar de decirme así, no pasará nada si me llama Ruth, además ese es mi nombre

De acuerdo "Ruth", ¿se encuentra usted hoy bien?

Jajaja, si Director, me encuentro bien, algo dolorida pero ya pasará

¿Y cómo andamos del corazón?

Ruth lo miró, sabía que al viejo mago jamás se le escapaba una y menos si de amor se trataba.

¿La verdad?, no en eso no estoy nada bien, creí que con el tiempo todo sería más fácil pero ve que me he equivocado y bastante... me hace tanta falta James en estos momentos

La vida de Sirius y Remus correrían peligro si su hermano estuviese vivo

Jajaja, sí es cierto, pero me ayudaría en algo...

La decisión del futuro de ustedes tres está en sus manos señorita

¿En mis manos?

Sï, ellos solo están esperando a que usted tome alguna decisión por uno de ellos dos, lo que decida usted es lo que se hará

¿Y por qué tiene que ser así?, yo no quiero decidir entre ellos dos.. y... ya había decidido...

¿Entonces es a Remus a quien elige?

Yo no dije eso, bueno sí lo dije pero... Merlín que complicado que es todo esto

Solo escuche a su corazón...siempre ha sido buena en sus presentimientos, ¿no tiene ninguna ahora?

Sí, sí que lo tengo ... pero me da miedo...

Solo le digo que jamás se equivocó, ¿porqué lo haría ahora?... ahora la dejo para que descanse, luego la llamarán para comer

La dejó sola nuevamente en su habitación...era cierto tenía una corazonada de lo que debía hacer, ¿debía?, ¿no se supone que es lo que "querría" hacer y no "debía" hacer?

Había algo que la estaba invadiendo y confundiendo, su sexto sentido se había vuelto a disparar pero esta vez no lo entendía.

La mañana había pasado y ella no había bajado a comer, no se sentía bien, la tarde ya estaba en su curso.

En la casa los chicos, estaban conversando sobre el nuevo año escolar, Sirius había decidido ir a ayudar a Molly en la cocina ya que Tonks había llegado a la casa y tenía esa charla pendiente con Remus.

Era una habitación oscura, allí se encontraban dos personas, la verdad es que no se los veían en su mejor momento, extremadamente delgados, sucios y desalineados.

Mira lo que te he traído hoy

CARNE!!!.. ¿de dónde lo has sacado?...¿no la habrás robado verdad?

No, te juro que no, en serio, la encontré, es que... bueno no está en muy buen estado, esta ya casi para el cementerio de la basura, pero creo que algo podemos rescatar, ¿que te parece?

No te preocupes, yo me encargo

La muchacha examinó la carne, no parecía estar en muy mal estado, pero si para venderla, asique se dispuso a cocinarla, no tenía muchos medios para hacerlo, pero contar con que podía hacer magia era una suerte.

El ponía la mesa, bastante pobre, pero intentaba que quedara linda, ella lo merecía, eso y mucho más.

Se sentaron a la mesa, reían de los comentarios de él, no se podía negar, era todo un Black y la seducción la llevaba en la sangre, daba igual con quien fuera, siempre que un Black estaba en presencia de una mujer no podía evitar ser un galán.

Regulus...deja de seducirme... entiendo que hace mucho que no estás con una mujer, pero pierdes tu tiempo conmigo

No te obligaré a nada, tu sabes que yo te quiero de verdad

Deja de mirarme de esa for..., ¿qué ha sido eso?

¿Qué cosa?

Shhhh, ese ruido... Regus... creo que hay alguien fuera

Tu quédate aquí ya vuelvo, verás que es solo un gato como siempre

Ruth se estaba deseperando, Regulus no regresaba, tomó una varita que él le había regalado y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera donde había escuchado más ruidos...

Allí se encontraban tres personas a las que ella conocía perfectamente, sobre todo a una... una mujer... Bellatrix.

Rodeaban al hermano menor de Sirius, ella no se dejó intimidar y corrió a ayudarlo.

Les dije que estaban vivos, ahora podremos terminar con este traidor y con ella, por nuestro maestro, por la memoria de él

No pasaron ni dos segundos que una feroz lucha comenzó entre los cinco, iban parejos, pero poco a poco los mortífagos iban arriconandolos... Ruth había sido herida, ya no iba a aguantar mucho más.

De donde pudieron ambos sacaron fuerzas y pudieron con dos de ellos, los dos hombres, pero Bellatrix era buena, no por nada era una de las preferidas de Voldemort.

Ruth cayó, ya no podía más, las heridas la estaban debilitando, Bellatrix aprobechó y atacó a Regulus, un crucio dio de lleno en él.

CORRE!!! le dijo él.

Pero...

CORRE!!!!

Lo hizo, corrió lo más que pudo sorteando los hechizo que Bella le tiraba, cuando estaba fuera de la vista se escondió, tenía que regresar por él, lo hizo, dio media vuelta y regresó, pero solo llegó para ver como ella lanzaba un Avada Kedavra y Regulus caía...¿Regulus?.

De pronto ya no era él, si no...ERA SIRIUS!!!, Ruth veía como Bellatrix asesinaba a Sirius, ella se ýÿÿÿ

desesperó aun más y corrió hacia ellos.

SIRIUS NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!


	17. ELLA ES MIA¿¡TE ENTERAS BLACK!

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Bueno, les cuento que he podido recuperar el archivo gracias a una chica de mi foro, (teng un foro de Harry jeje) asi que UN MILLON DE GRACIAS PARA ELLA!!! lady voldemort o lylu black como gusten .

Gracias a todas por seguir el fic, en serio me hace muy feliz.

¿que hasta cuando las tendre por saber con quien se quedará?...uuuuuuuyyyyyy si supieran todo lo que falta de pr medio... ¿otro pretendiente?...quizás...¿un embarazo de por medio?...¿de quien?...¿alguien muere?...pues si mas de dos personas... que mala que soy...

Y por cierto, sí, hab´ra mas flash back, sabremos como Sirius y Ruth se pusiern de novios y porque cortaron...la primera vez de Remus y Ruth...ejem ejem, jajajaj bueno y esas cositas, besos CENIPUL!!!

http://tresescobas. salieron corriendo de las habitaciones, la voz había sido inconfundible, era la de Ruth, allí se dirigieron los habitantes.

Entraron tirando la pueta abajo, ella se había encerrado, la encontraron llorando sentada en su cama totalmente aturdida.

No Sirius, no, por favor tu no, no lloraba amargamente.

Los primeros en acercarse a ella fueron Sirius y Remus, ella seguía repitiendo el nombre de Sirius, sus amigos quería pararla ya que lanzaba puñetazos al aire, sudaba, lloraba y temblaba.

Merlin Canuto, dile algo, te está llamando a ti

¿Qué? ah, eh sí, Ruth, Ruth, estoy aquí, abre los ojos, soy yo , estoy aquí, mirame...

Vamos pequeña, despierta, reacciona, estás soñando, Sirius está aquí, miralo, vamos Kiry, despierta, despierta, KIRY!!!

Todos miraban atónitos como intentaban hacerla reaccionar, Harry se desesperaba de verla así, Tonks por momentos había olvidado la conversación con Remus, Molly su pelea con Sirius, todos quería que Ruth parara.

Ella se encontró con sus ojos, allí estaba, acababa de ver como lo mataban, pero allí estaba, Sirius, su Surius...

Lo abrazó, lo abrazó bien fuerte, lloraba desconsoladamente, no dejaba de repetir que estaba vivo... nadie entendía nada por supuesto.

Ya traquila... estoy vivo, estoy bien... nada me ha pasado y nada me pasará Sirius la había refugiado en sus brazos, Remus sintió que sobraba en esa situación, pero al hacer demán de levantarse de la cama una mano lo sujetó, una frágil y pequeña mano.

Al girarse vio como ella lo miraba, siempre había sabido descifrar sus miradas, ella le pedía que no se marchara, que se quedara junto ella al igual que Sirius.

Se sentó a su lado, pero no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia Tonks, ella aun tenía los ojos brillosos, apartó su mirada de él, aun tenían mucho que hablar, terminar la conversación.

Molly había pedido a los chicos que bajaran, pero nadie se movia de allí.

Ruth con un movimiento abrazó a los dos...a sus dos chicos...a sus dos hombres ya...

Aun temblaba, un ataque de nervios recorría todo su cuerpo.

Quiero que vuelva, necesito que vuelva...

¿Quien cariño? preguntó Sirius.

Necesito a James, lo necesito aquí conmigo

Sabes que eso ya no es posible Ruth le respondió Remus pero ahora estamos nosotros y cuidaremos de ti, te lo prometo, ¿verdad Canuto?

Claro!!!, estamos los tres juntos nuevamente...Canuto, Lunático y Kiry...hacemos un buen equipo aun, ¿o no?

Ruth se separó de ellos y los miró fijamente, primero a Sirius y acarició su cara, luego a Remus y contuvo su caricia para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Tonks...

Quiero que me dejen a solas con ella por favor dijo Ruth.

Todos se soprendieron, pero Remus y Sirius sacaron a todos de la habitación.

Has estado llorando, ¿verdad? le preguntó.

Tonks la miró unos segundos...

Remus...Remus me acaba de contar lo de ustedes

Ya... entonces creo que tenemos que hablar ¿verdad?

¿Y que tendríamos que hablar?

Ruth la miró y pensó bien lo que iba a decirle.

Voy a pedirle el divorcio...

¿QUE?!!!

Lo que has oído...

Eso quiere decir que...

¿Qué?

Remus no me ha dicho que estaban casados...

Ruth trago saliva...bien...acababa de meter la pata y hasta el fondo...

Ammmm yo... no era mi intenión causar ningún problema...yo creí que él...

Bueno se supone que algo así tendría que habermelo contado...el tan solo me dijo que cuando tu...bueno cuando todos creyeron que habías muerto...estaban juntos...

Supongo que no lo hizo porque nadie lo sabía, ni Sirius, ni James ni Lily...nadie...era nuestro secreto

Tonks se sentó en la cama junto a ella, la tenía cerca, quería ver bien sus ojos al hacerle aquella pegunta.

¿aun lo amas?

¿Acaso eso importa?, han pasado muchas cosas y muchos años...ya no nos pertenecemos solo nos une un papel y nada más

Eso no es cierto... él...unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre el rostro de Tonks él aún te ama, no me mires así, puedo notarlo, puedo verlo...no entendía bien esas miradas hacia ti, pero ahora lo veo todo claro...te mira con amor, con deseo, te mira...te mira como siempre desee que me mirara a mi...

Ruth no sabía que decir...¿sería cierto?

Y tu tambien lo ama y él...él te quiere Tonks...¿acaso crees que no lo he notado?, tu yo yo lo conocemos...sé...sé que no estuvo bien que no te dijera lo nuestro pero...también lo comprendo. y era parte de su pasado, y ahora tu eres su presnete, no querría perderte...

Esto es una situación muy rara...por norma debería tenerte cierta retisencia pero... no has hech nada en el fondo... y pareces buena persona...

Si conservas esa alegría qe tenías de pequeñapues yo tabien ceo que eres buena persna... y si Reus te eligió sé que es por algo...

Golpearon la puerta y Ruth dio permiso para que entraran, era Molly con un té y algo de comer.

Perdón la interrupción, pero me pareció que deberías comer algo y tomarte un te, te sentará bien

Gracias Molly no debería haberte molestado... además tenía pensado levantarme

Tonks y la Sra. Weasley se miraron...

Por supuesto que no dijo Molly.

Tu deberías descansar, son muchas emociones fuertes en tan poco tiempo agregó Tonks.

Ruth la miró, cambió nuevamente su mirada, si Sirius o Remus hubieran estado en la habitación por seguro habrían caminado unos pasos hacia atrás...

A ver... no empecemos otra vez...si digo que voy a bajar es porque voy a bajar y no hay otra opción, o bajo por las buenas o bajo por las malas y deja tu mano quieta lejos de esa varita si no quieres conocerme realmente...

Tonks apartó su mano, realmente esa mirada no le gustaba nada, esa chica sabía como meter miedo.

Luego de vestirse y ponerse esa cosa a la que llamabna "ropa" bajó, observando la gran casa, la verdad es que estaba muy descuidada, no tenía el brillo y la magnisencia que tuvo alguna vez.

En una de las salas se los encontró a ellos dos... estaban tomando una copa de vino en silencio, mirando hacia la nada, ella los observó unos segundos y deidió intervenir en el patético cuadro.

Ese, era mi vino favorito, pero hace tanto que no lo pruebo que ya ni recuerdo su sabor

Levantaron la mirada y la vieron allí parada en el umbral de la habitación, se levantaron de los sillones y tan solo atinaron a quedarse mirandola...

¿Me van a mirar todo el día o me van a servir una copa?

Remus se apresuró a servirle en una de las copas del aramrio y Sirius sonrío.

Es que con es ropa cualquiera puede apartar su mirada de ti... y por la cara que estás poniendo veo que no te hace ninguna gracia... lo siento

Los tres se sentaron en unos sillones de un cuerpo cada uno mirandose entre sí, sin mediar palabra, sin cruzar mirada pero Ruth rompió el hielo.

Esto se está saliendo de control, creo que hablar ahora o se nos irá por completo de las manos

Sirius y Remus levantaron la cabeza y se miraron entre si, era cierto, en tan solo pocos días ya estaba todo revuelto.

Sé que les parecerá tonto pero... no tengo ni idea de por donde comenzar o que debemos decirnos... comentó Sirius.

No, no es tonto, en estos momentos yo también me he quedado en blanco contestó Remus.

Comencemos por confesar nuestras verdadesdijo Ruth.

¿Cómo por ejemplo? preguntó Remus.

Creo que es momento de que todos sepan nuestra situación Remus... le contestó mirándolo muy fijamente y seria.

Remus bajó un poco la mirada y suspiró, sí, si iban a hablar que las cartas sean puestas sobre la mesa, pensó.

De acuerdo que la verdad sea dicha y que Sirius sea nuestro primer testigo

¿De que demonios están hablando?, ¿que verdad? dijo algo desesperado.

Veras amigo... es que hay algo que ni tu ni nadie sabe...algo que hicimos en nuestro pasado...Ruth y yo... Ruth y yo estamos casados...

Sirius abrió muy grande sus ojos... casi tanto como su boca... luego de digerir por unos segundos aquellas palabras...

¿¿¿¡

QUE???!!!...¿cómo que casados?, ¿pero cuando?, ¿donde?...¿porqué?

Nos casamos dos meses antes de...bueno antes de lo que ocurrió aquella noche... en un pueblito perdido a las afueras de londres, un lugar muggle y lo hicimos porque... porque...

Porque nos amabamos...¿o no?

Por supuesto que nos amabamos, pero de eso ya hace muchos años, y ...creí que se lo habías contado a Tonks, por eso... le dije que te pediría el divorcio para que puedas estar con ella en toda regla...

¿Qué has hecho qué?

¿Lo que escuchaste Remus, no me hagas repetirlo, creo que ya no tiene sentido que sigamos casados, tu ahora estás con Tonks y creo que yo tengo todo el derecho de rehacer mi vida con alguien más

Y ese alguien más es Sirius, ¿verdad?

Ey, a mi no me metan en estas cosas que yo no he hecho nada

¿Qué no has hecho nada?...pues no creo que haya sido tan así...

Pues no he llegado tan lejos como lo has hecho tu y yo estoy libre de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera, ¿no te parece?

PUES CON ELLA NO, ELLA ES MIA, FUE MIA, ES MIA Y SIEMPRE SERA MIA, TE ENTERAS BLACK???!!!

Remus fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir... los miró por unos sengudos y vio sus caras de soprendidos de las palabras que habian salido de su boca.

Creo...creo que esta conversación es inútil...o por lo menos aún no estamos preparados para tenerla...

Y dicho esto se marchó de la habitación dejando a sus dos amigos totalmente sorprendidos.

Tenemos que conseguir que Remus entre en razón...

¿A qué te refieres con que entre en razón?


	18. EL ES MIO comienza el juego

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA aca he regresado...jeje bueno comienzo respondiendo dudas:

Lo tenía casi completo a decir verdad pero...hice un cambio por el medio asique tengo que modificar algunas cosas.

Sí, morirán dos personas, oooooo pero bueno es necesario...ooooooooo

Sí otro pretendiente...uauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...pero ¿será para Ruth? mmmmm jajaja

Sí, casados, ¿miren que escondidos que se lo tenían los chicos?...malos, malos, malos...jajaja

No, no te preocupes Yedra, no sera LA MATE PORQUE ERA MIA...ahi voy yo y lo mato a Remus personalmente jajaja... y sí, es algo posesivo, pero ni por asomo de como lo es Ruth.

Ahora...datos...pistas...jejejeje...respondo duda para cuando lleguen al final..NO, NO ES REGULUS, jejeje y...no todos son lo que aparentan...¿dónde estuvo Ruth estos 14 años?, ¿porque con Regulus?, ¿que planes?, ni tan buena ni tan mala... MERLIN QUE MALA QUE SOY!!! jajaja besitos a todas y muchas gracias por leer el fic...

CENIPUL AL PODER!!!

http://tresescobas. dicho esto se marchó de la habitación dejando a sus dos amigos totalmente sorprendidos.

Tenemos que conseguir que Remus entre en razón...

¿A qué te refieres con que entre en razón?

¿A que va a ser?...ese hombre está a punto de colapsarse...Merlín...todo otra vez...estamos como en el principio...

Ya, pero ahora no está James para pararles un poco el carro... dijo Ruth tristemente.

¿Lo amas?

Ruth miró a Sirius.

Tu sobrina me ha prenguntado lo mismo... y te responderé lo que a ella, ¿acaso eso importa ahora?

A ella no sé pero a mi sí... hace años que vivo con este carma y quiero saberlo...quiero oirlo de ti

Ruth dio un giro dándole la espalda a Sirius...caminó unos pasos y mirando hacia la ventana le respondio con toda sinceridad.

Sí, Sirius, aun lo amo

Sirius cerró los ojos como si la peor de las noticias del mundo en su vida se la acababan de confesar.

Ruth pudo notarlo... el mismo sentimiento tuvo ella cuando Tonks le dijo quien era su novio.

Se quedaron en silencio...un buen rato, quizás teniendo miedo a seguir lastimandose con cada palabra que salieran de sus bocas.

Al final tu tenias razon...yo...yo lo siento mucho dijo por fin Sirius.

¿A qué te refieres?

Peter era el traidor, Remus una gran persona y si te hubieramos hecho caso nada de esto estaría pasando

Ruth suspiró...quizas asi fuese, si le hubieran hecho caso con lo de la rata quizás todo, pero todo sería totalmente distinto a lo actual...

Quizás...pero no lo sientas...no tienes que hacerlo... la peor parte te la llevaste tu...cuando todos creyeron que habías enviad a la muerte a James y Lily...¿cómo pudiste resistir 12 años en ese infierno?

Pensaba en Harry...no quería morirme y que el pensara que yo fui el culpable de la muerte de sus padres...pensaba en Remus...quería que el supiera de mi inocencia y que jamás traicionaría a un amigo...pensaba en...en ti... en limpiar tu nombre...no queria que Remus creyera que entre nosotros aun habia algo y mucho menos que habías traicionado a tu hermano

Eres un cielo Siriusdijo acercandose a élme cuidabas aun creyendome muerta

Porque te amaba...porque te amo

¿Te das cuenta?

¿De qué?

Tu me amas a mi, yo amo a Remus y Remus ama a dos mujeres a la vez

Se miraron unos segundo y..

JAJAJA

JAJAJA

Pero Remus no ama a dos mujeres

Especifica

Aaaaaaa...me odiare toda mi vida prodecir esto pero...Remus no creo que ame a Tonks...sí, la quiere y la quiere muchísimo, como persona, como mujer y como pareja pero...creo que sabes bien lo de los licántropos, ¿verdad?

Lo había lvidado..ellos...

Ellos solo se enamoran una vez en la vida

Pero no significa que tenga que estar con la persona que ame toda su vida, tu lo has dicho, el quiere mucho a Tonks...es con ella con quien debe estar

¿Y tu?

¿Yo?, yo debo rehacer mi vida

¿Con quien ha dicho Lunático?...¿conmigo?

Ruth le sonrió y se puso frente a Sirius a unos escasos centimetros.

Yo te quiero mucho Sirius y tu lo sabes...

Pero...

Pero...yo...

No me amas, no me quieres de esa forma...

Ruth lo abrazó, relamente quería a ese hombre, la volvía loca...pero era su amigo, su mejor amigo y nada más, se mirarn, se sonríeron y se dieron un pequeño beso, quizas como codigo de su amistad, quizas como una pequeña despedida de algo que habia terminado hacía mucho tiempo...

¿Tu te has visto en el espejo pequeña?

¿Que pasa?

Pero si pareces una cría...y merlín con esa ropa..que buena que estás!!! le dijo seductoramente.

¿Tu no cambias más verdad?le dijo con una sonrisa.

Merlín... y yo que te tenía algo de lastima por la situacion que está viviendo y ahora te veo a los besos con mi tío...eres...eres...

Cuidado con lo que vas a decir Nynphadora le advirtió Sirius soltando a Ruth.

¿Qué que voy a decir?...pues lo que estoy viendo... antes haciendose la pobrecita conmigo, la buenita y ahora...miralá ya está en los brazos de otra hombre

Eso no te concierne a ti Tonks, yo con mi vida y mi cuerpo hago lo que quiero

¿Pero que me dices?, yo llorando porque estoy apunto de perder al hombre de mi vida por ti y tu besandote con su mejor amigo, eres de lo peor eres una p...

TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES NYNPHADORA TONKS SI NO QUIERES CONOCERME REALMENTE le grito acercadose a ella poniedo su cara muy cerca.

¿TE QUIERES QUEDAR CON TODOS, ES ESO?, ¿NO TE BASTA CON REMUS, CON SIRIUS TAMBIEN?, ¿TE LLEVARAS A LOS DOS JUNTOS A LA CAMA?... pues no te será tan fácil, y lucharé por Remus..él es mío y una muerta no podrá conmigo, él me quiere, me ama a mi, te sacó de su corazón para darme lugar a mi, ya te olvido, simplemente eres un papel el cual puede romper le dijo amenzadoramente.

Ruth cambió su mirada, Sirius hizo un paso o dos hacia atrás... tomó a la joven Tonks de la solapa de su ropa y arrastrandola hacia atrás sin darle tiempo a nada la chocó contra la pared

Escuchame bien lo que te voy decir niña...yo soy más que un papel para Remus y tu lo sabes, él solo me ha amado a mi en toda su vida, jamás dudo de su amor por mi, y con una sola palabra mía puedo hacer que desaparezcas de su vida para siempre y lo sabes, EL...es MI ESPOSO, me eligió a mi para compartir toda su vida...EL FUE, ES Y SIEMPRE SERA MIO, Y NI TU NI NADIE PODRA CAMBIAR ESO...asiq ue si n quieres saber de lo que sería capaz de hacer por lo que me pertence... ten más cuidado a partir de ahora de como te refires hacia mi

La soltó, dejando una Tonks y un Sirius anodadados.

Habla en serio Tonks, Ruth es muy posesiva y rencorosa y muy buena con la varita como con las manos... no sabría decirte que es lo que mejor maneja y... lo que vistes era la confesion de Ruth por su amor a Remus...una despedida si quieres verlo así... yo la amo sí, pero...si realmente quieres a Remus deberás ser una nueva sufridora de su amor...unete al club...

Se aman mi niña...creeme que me duele tanto como a ti aceptarlo...su amor nunca fue fácil pero es así están predestinados el uno para el otro solo que...han pasado muchas cosas y ahora son ellos los que deben darse cuenta

¿Y nosotros?

¿Nosotros? dijo Sirius abrazando a su sobrina nosotros aquí, su gran apoyo, porque los queremos y queremos mejor para ellos y si son tan idiotas como para dejar escapar su amor, aquí estaremos nostros quizás esperandolos de por vida, parece que los Blacks estamos predestinados a sufrir por este amor que no nos corresponde

Ruth había salido furiosa de la habitación, relamente era una chica muy fácil de sacar de sus casillas, pero ya está ya había declarado su amor hacia Remus publicamente...no había vuelta atrás, subió por la escaleras pero... un brazó que salió de la nada la tomó fuertemente llevandola a una habitación.

No le dio tiempo a Ruth casi reaccionar, la persona la apoyó bruscamente contra la puerta que cerró al entrar ellos, cuando encendió la luz de la habitación los ojos de Ruth no pudieron abrirse más...

TU???!!!...pero...pero...¿qué estás haciendo acá?... vas a arruinar todo los planes...eres idiota???!!!


	19. Chocolate y Fresa

Remus caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, iba y venía...hacia ninguna dirección...su desesperación era latente...se fortaba las manos y las ponia en el bolsillo para luego volver a sacarlas...llego hasta un ventanas del final de uno de los pasillos...miró el vacío...y todo lo contenido hasta ese momento...salió...Remus se apoyo contra la pared a espaldas y cayendo poco a poco mientras se le aflojaban las piernas...lloró...

Lloró por ella...lloró todo lo que guardo cuando dreyó su muerte, lloró su culpabilidad de sus dudas hacia ella...lloró por no haberla hecho feliz como prometió aquella tarde frente a un altar... lloró por impotencia... y por su gran temor de perderla nuevamente...¿como se hace para resistir perder dos veces a la persona que mas amas en el mundo?...¿como se hace para no lastimar a una persona que se desvive por ti?, ¿como se hace para no volver a lastimar a tu mejor amigo con la misma arma?

Nadie podría haber oído el lamento de aquel lobo...nadie solía rondar aquellos pasillos, las habitaciones de allí no era utilizadas por nadie... pero no fue asi aquella tarde... ella lo oyó, lo observó... y de alguna forma entendió su lamento... no sufría por las misma situaciones...pero si sufría por amor... un amor que le hacía esconderse allí las tardes para llorar por el.

Salió de su escondite y lentamente se acercó... cuando estuvo a su lado suavemente posó su pequeña mano en su hombro haciendo que este reaccione...la miró y casi sorprendido...pero las lagrimas de aquella pequeña pelirroja lo enterneció.

¿Está usted bien profesor?

Ya no soy tu profesor Ginny, puedes llamarme Remus... pero creo que no soy el único que esta mal hoy, ¿verdad?, ¿que te ocurre pequeña?

Ginny vio el gesto de mano que hizo Remus para que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo que pr alguna extraña razón sin dudar un segundo.

Creo...creo prof...Remus...que nuestras lágrimas se corresponden a lo mismo... dijo avergonzadamente.

Ya veo...en todo este tiempo a mis ojos simpre has sido una niña...pero claro los niños crecen, ya te estas cnvirtiendo en una mujercita...en una preciosa muchacha si me permites decirlo

Gracias dijo ella mas colorada que su pelo... N/A: anda que si a mi me dice eso ni le dejo terminar la frase...

Si quieres...digo...si quieres puedes contarme quizás...yo pueda ayudarte...a veces uno mismo no es capaz de ayudarse con sus porpios problemas pero si es más facil ver las cosas de afuera, ¿no crees?

Yooo... creo que es obvio Remus...al igual que tu...estoy llorando por amor y parece que este pasillo es idóneo para hacerlo

¿Acaso ya tienes novio Ginny?

Ella sonrío.

Pues a decir verdad, ya he salido con algunos chicos pero nada serio... yo... yo estoy enamorada de otra persona... que... se ahogo en un silencio.

Que no te corresponde...

Exacto... él jamás ha tenido ojos para mi y todos estos años y...es que...¿tan complicado es el amor?

Jajaja, mas de lo que crees, cuando uno va creciendo parece que los problemas van creciendo con uno..¿pero que es lo que te aflija tanto pequeña?

Es que hace tanto tiempo que yo estoy enamoradda de él y que no me da ni la hora que ...creo que...

¿Qué?

Creo que estoy empezando a sentir cosas realmente fuertes por otra persona...

Ah!, pero eso esta bien,quizás ese otro chico sea la persona para ti

Ginny bajo el rosotro aflijida.

¿Dije algo malo pequeña?

No...es que... es que... Bueno si con Harry ya me he resignado a que jamás ocurrirá nada pues... con ... con...

¿Con quien?:

Con Sirius ya es un total imposible...dijo Ginny mirando hacia otro lado.

Remus quedó en silencio...¿realente acababa de ori lo que acababa de oir?... buenoooooo...como para completar la ensalada, ahora le pones los condimentos...

¿Hablas en serio Ginny?, ¿te gusta Sirius?, pero... pero el es..

Sí, ya sé el es mucho mayor que yo, ni siquera habla conmigm mas que darme los buenos dias y pasame la sal, y ya se que puedes decir que es un enamoramiento de niña pero, no puedo evitar que se me afloje hasta el alma cuando lo veo...

Que seas puequeña no significa que no puedas amar, yo cuando tenía tu edad ya estaba loco por Ruth, pero... ¿Sirius?... y encima con lo complicado que está todo ahora...dijo casi la ultima frase para si mismo pero la pequeña Weasley pudo oírlo.

Sí, ya sé...si quiere...si quiere puede contarme...yo... yo le he contado a usted... dijo mirando distraída pero con razon.

Remus por fin hizo una mueca a algo aprecido a una sonrisa.

Tienes razón... pues...creo que ya todos en la casa saben lo que estao curriendo, ¿verdad?

Bueno, normalmente se encierran Harry, Ron y Hermione y me dejan fuera pero por lo que se usted y Ruth habían sido novios en el colegio y clar ahora esta Tonks y tengo entendido que bueno Sirius esta atraido por ella...contesto con algo de pena.

Pues si, mas o menos esa es la historia...salvo que...Ruth y y estamos casados y Sirius y ella fueron novios en el colegio...

¡Usted yElla??!!!... juas...y..entonces...¿que pasará con Tonks?...

Pues ese es mi gran porblemas, bueno ese y el hecho de que de alguna forma siempre demos tre desconfianza hacia Ruth y ella realmente odia eso y le es muy dificil perdonarme...por otro lado yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie y menos a Tonks, ella es una gran muchacha y luchó por mi, por nuestra relacion...y no sería justo pagarle de esta forma

Si Remus, y lo entiendo pero, no puede ir en contra de lo que dicta su corazón... si usted quiere a Ruth es con ella seguramente debe estar y mas...bueno es su esposa, ¿no?... no creo que se hayan casado producto de na borrachera

Jajaja...no, nos amabamos,queríamos tener hijos, formar una gran familia pero no pudo ser y de alguna forma yo soy culpable de ello...si tan solo le hubira creído cuando me decía lo de Peter

Ahora ya es tarde para lamentacines, es tiempo de luchar por lo que quiere uno en su vida... y... lo mío es inútil pero usted...usted tiene la ventaja de que Ruth lo mira como...

¿Como?

Como si de un momento a otro fuera a tirarse sobre usted

Será para ahorcarme...

No se subestime tanto Remus, se nota que lo quiere, solo que parece asustada...y no es para menos...a saber las cosas que le habrán pasado en todos estos años... Remus, si quiere un consejo aunque sea de esta niña...luche por ella... porque tiene las armas, el momento, la excusa y el lugar para hacerlos...

¿Y tu que haras pequeña??

¿Yo?... no lo sé...quizás algún día conozca al amor de mi vida jejeje...

La miró con cariño, la verdad es que no había hablado mucho con ella en todo este tiempo, pero se sorprendía de lo profunda y madura que era esta niña aun siendo la más pequeña de 7 hermanos y la única mujer, pudiendo ser una mimada insoportable era pura dulzura.

Nunca se sabe las vueltas de la vida Ginny, mirame, hasta hace unos días yo lamentaba la muerte de Ruth cada noche y ahora... ahora la tengo de nuevo en mi mundo y con vida... quien sabe lo que te depara el mundo del amor para ti... y ahora , sera mejor que bajemos si alguen nos ve aqui juntos y solos pensaran lo peor y tu madre querrá enviarme a la hoguerale dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Ginny rió .

Sí, ¿quiere comer algo?, preparo unas galletas, riquiiiiiiisimas...

Por supuesto, yo preparo el te.

Y allí bajaron estos dos personajes, aquel pasillo había sido testigo quizás de la conversación más bizarra de aquella casa...Remus Lupin y Ginny Weasley...donde dos personas que quizás en otras circustancias no habrían cruzado mas de dos frases y jamás entrando en una conversación profunda, acababan de pedirse casi ayuda mutuamente en cuestiones del corazón...quizás... a veces el amor te desespera tanto que te convierte en cómplice de la persona que menos crees sin buscarlo, pero que puede ayudarte a esclarecer mas de una idea.

Ruth lo miraba con atención... ¿se puede saber que quieres?... me llegas arruinar algo y te juro que te dejo calvo ...de todos lados... a fuego...

Tranquila... tampoco te pongas asi, solo queria asegurarme de como estas

Si, seguro...me estás espiando , ¿crees que no te conozco?

Solo te cuido, no quiero que Remus y Sirius arruinen todo

Tu no tengas problema de eso, yo se controlar muy bien a los dos...¿lo dudas acaso?

Una mujer como tu sería capaz de cualquier cosa, pero Remus... creo que aun te afecta

¿Y si lo hace que?,. ese ese mi problema y no el tuyo, tu solo asegurate de que tu parte salga bien... y no vuelvas a tomarme asi del brazo si no quieres que te arranque el tuyo

Siempre tan sutil

¿Verdad que si?

Merlín que babosa eres, si aun te mueres por él...asi nunca podrás tenerlos controladitos

Mira pedazo de desgracia humana, yo sé muy bien cual es mi trabajo aquí, asique ten cuidado conmigo porque puedo hacerlo con o sin tu ayuda... ahora dejame en paz

Ruth salió de prisa y furiosa de aquel cuarto pero... uns ojos marrones la seguían sorprendida y mas sorprendida se quedo al ver quien salía luego de aquellla habitación...antes de ser descubierta se dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo.


	20. La Casa de los Gritos

HOLAAAAA, jejej aca estoy nuevamente...les comento este cap la verdad es que fue uno de los que mas me costo escribir, lo tenía en la cabeza pero no quería salir el muy condenado...

Antes de comenzar a leerlo , por lo cual ya les doy las gracias, les advierto...ESTE ES UN CAP HOT, se entiende, no? con contenido sexual, o sea que si no les van estas cosas pues...avisados están, el que avisa no es traidor.

Muchas gracias atodas por leer y si me quieren agrega pues mi mail es y mi foro es http://tresescobas. ya los dejo con el cap, espero que les guste, besitos CENIPUL AL PODER!!!!

Ruth entró en su habitación, estaba nerviosa...entre lo que le dijo a Tonks y la sorpresa que se llevó con su visitante...era demasiado para un día...pero recordó también lo que le dijo a Sirius, tanto como le dijo él a ella..."los licantropos solo se enamoran una vez"...

Sonrío ante este pensamiento, sonrió al recordar lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre... pero una sonrisa pícara y soñadra se vio en su cara...unos ojos que todo lo decían...un recuerdo imposible de olvidar... cuando ella tenía 16 años... una noche...una noche que comenzó con lamentaciones...pero que no pudo acabar mejor...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ruth y Remus estaban mas que acaramelado en la habitación de menesteres, todo el colegio sabía que existía ese lugar y por supuesto para que podía ser utilizado...

Los besos ya dejaban de ser un simple juego para ser mas intensos, él la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas, ella acariciaba sus cabellos...el introdujo sus manos bajo la camisa de ella...acariciaba su piel, su suave piel...pero...

Remus se detuvo... dejo de besarla y movió la cabeza hacia un costado...

Remus!!!...¿otra vez??!!!... ya me estoy cansando...si no vamos a hacer nada...esta bien te respeto pero no me pongas y luego me dejas asi...

Ruth...ya lo sabes...tengo miedo...

Por Merlín Remus... que si nos cuidamos no pasará nada... no me vas a dejar embarazada...

Y si lo hago?, ¿y si en un descuido te dejo embarazada?

Pues nos casamos y ya esta Remus...que no es el fin del mundo por favor!!!

Ya sabes lo que puede pasar si y tengo hijos...comprendeme...yo... yo no podría con eso...

Ruth se acercó al muchacho, cuando tuvo su cara pegada a la de el.

¿Sabes Remus?...a veces eres mas idiota que Peter, Malfoy y Snivillus juntos!!!

Y así lo dejó, solo y preocupado...acababa de meter la pata...nuevamente...

Remus llegó a su habitación...allí estaban sus amigos riendo, a saber que cosa habrán hecho ahora, pensó Remus...pero el estaba mal y su cara lo confirmaba.

sus amigos al notarlo pararon con sus juego y se acercaron a el.

¿Que pasa Lunatico?...¿no tendrías que estar con Ruth? le preguntó Sirius.

Nos hemos peleado...bueno mas bien ella se ha enfadado conmigo...

¿Otra vez? pregunto Peter.

Ultimamente Kitty se enfada mucho contigo, ¿no crees? comento Sirius.

Si...es que tenemos un pequeño problema... y... como que no le vemos solución...

James seguía la conversación callado... pero muy atento.

¿Podrían dejarme solo con él por favor?dijo de pronto.

Estemmm, no creo que sea buena idea... aun lo queremos...me quito mi novia pero es buen chico...

No le voy a hacer nada solo quiero hablar con él

Sirius y Peter se miraron entre sí, se encogieron de hombros y salieron no sin antes decirle que cualquier cosa que grite!!!

James se sentó en la cama que estaba frente a la de Remus, se mirarn unos segundos y cmenzó a hablar.

A ver, dime, ¿cual es el problema?, es cierto que últimamente ustedes dos se pelean y ya me parece que hay algo que no va bien

Yoooo, James, no te enojes pero...es que es algo privado de nuestra relación...

James lo miró fijamente unos segundo.

Mira, Ruth y yo siempre nos contamos todo y cuando digo todo es TODO, asi que no quiero usar esa palabra y menos si a mi hermana se refiere, pero es que ella ya...como que ya se esta molestando mucho...¿cual es el problema Remus?,

Oh, por favor James, no puedo hablar cntigo de esto...me resulta bochornoso

¿Desde cuando no puedes hablar de sexo conmigo?... ya está ya lo dije!!!

Desde que soy novio de tu hermana, aun recuerdo el golpe que me diste cuando te enteraste de lo nuestro...

Bueno, bueno, ya te pedí disculpas ¿no?, ahora dime...porque no puedes...¿porque no puedes?

¿Y porque va a ser?, imaginte si dejo embarazada a tu hermana...imaginate que cosas pueden salir de ahi

No deberías referirte a si de algo que es tu hijo, es un bebé Remus y si tu pudiste llevar esto un niño con tu ayuda y la de Ruth segur que también podra...ademés si hacen bien las cosas no tiene porque quedarse embarazada

No puedo creer que tu, justamente tu me estes diciendo estas cosas

Ni yo, pero mi hermana esta insoportable, y...ays Remus, me cuesta admititrlo pero...ustedes se quieren y en una pareja que lleva un tiempo saliendo y mas con las ormonosa como las tenemos nosotros a nuestra edad lo mas normal es que tengan relaciones...aunque sea con mi hermana...tendría que ser un idiota si pienso que mi hermana será virgen toda su vida...

James se levanto y se sentó junto a él.

Remus...¿tu la quieres?

Claro que la quiero, James yo estoy enamorado de tu hermana

Entonces demuestraselo, el sexo no lo es todo en una relación eso es cierto pero... estamos hablando de hacer el amor y no un vacío sexo de unas horas, si la amas y se cuidan estoy seguro que saldrá todo bien, tu eres el mas responsable de nosotros , quizas de todo el colegio, por eso ...que mi hermana sea tu novia me hace feliz, porque se que la cuidarás y siempre estarás con ella pase lo que pase

Debo estar soñando...

¿Porque?

Me estas diciendo que puedo acostarme con tu hermana...

Sí... y no te lo volvere a decir...merlín hoy no podre comer se me ha ido todo el apetito...ve hablar con ella Remus...si es que te deja claro...a veces no se a quien demonios saco ese caracter...suerte

Y lo dejó solo en su habitación para que pensara en todo lo qe iba a decirle a Ruth.

Una nueva luna llena reinaba sobre Hogwarts, Remus había sido llevado a la casa de los gritos como todos los meses.

Allí sentado esperaba aquel fatídico momento que tanto dolor le causaba, solo le consolaba saber que sus amigo aparecerían en cualquier momento...pero espero y espero... y nadie llegaba.

¿Pero estás loca?, mira si te hace algo

A ustedes no les pasa nada, ¿porque no puedo ir yo?

Por que no te reconoce, no sabrá quien eres

Sí que lo sabrá, él...él me reconocerá ya lo van a ver

Tu hermano tiene razón Ruth, mira si te ataca

Sirius, yo sé bien lo que hago...no me obliguen a hacerles algo a ustedes para poder ir...

Los tres muchachos vieron la irada de Ruth y dieron un paso hacia atrás.

Estas loca...pero te saldrás con la tuya como siempre...de acuerdo puedes ir...pero ten mucho cuidado, si te hace algo yo...

Tu James no harás nada, sé cuidarme solita...y...gracias...

Ruth bajó corriendo por las escaleras con su capa de invisibilidad, llegó hasta el árbol y dijo el hechizo para paralizarlo, respiro ondo y entró...

Subió por las escaleras, llegó hasta la puerta donde sabía que del otro lado estaría Remus en su forma de licantropo, cerró los ojos ... y entró.

El lobo escuchó un ruido, eran ellos, ya llegaban, no lo habían abandonado...pero ...no vio ni a Cornamenta, ni a Canuto ni a Colagusano...

Una pantera estaba en el marco de la puerta, lo miraba fijamente, Remus se puso en posición de ataque, gruñó, pero la pantera por el contrario tan solo se adelantó unos pasos y se recostó sobre el suelo siguiendo su mirada.

El lobo se extraño de aquello, muy despacio caminó hacia la felina, la rodeó, la miraba y la olfateaba... ella se paró en sus cuatro patas... se dirigió hasta la puerta, él la siguió con la mirada, entonces ella con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que la siguiera.

Caminaron durante toda la noche por el bosque, jugaron a perseguirse y a correr, cuando ya el cansancio los vencía a los dos regresaron a la casa y en un rincón se acostaron arrollados juntos los dos.

Durmieron horas, sus cuerpos se daban calor y no querían despertar para descubrir que había sido todo un sueño...

EL fue el primero... era tal su sorpresa de ver a Ruth en sus brazos que ni cuenta se dio de que aun estaba desnudo, tan solo la miraba.

Levantó su mano y comenzó a acariciar su pelo, esta noche había podido sentir cuanto lo amaba aquella muchacha, sonrío, una sonrisa que apenas le entraba en su cara, quería abrazarla y no soltarla nunca mas.

Ella al sentir sus caricias abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Buenos días lobito

Buenos días...¿panterita?

Jajaja, puedes llamarme Kitty

Ammm, mucho gusto yo soy Lunático

Mucho gusto... y estemmm, Sr. Lunático, ¿se ha dado cuenta de que esta usted desnudo?

Remus abrió muy grande sus ojos e hizo un ademán para taparse con lo que sea...pero Ruth le paro la mano y se acercó a su cara.

No lo hagas, no te tapes, por favor... ya te he visto...

Ruth...

Se miraron unos segundos y el recordó todo lo que le había dicho James... sonrío.

¿De que sonríes?

Es que...

¿Que?

Que...este... Lobito...TIENE GANAS DE CARNEEEEEEEE!!!

Y se tiró sobre Ruth dejandola sobre el suelo y el sobre ella.

El la besaba con pasión, ella sonreía por sus adentros.

Remus descendió por su cuello, mientras Ruth jugaba con su pelo, no podía creer el cambio que acababa de tener pero que alegría!!! N/A: YO QUIEROOOOOO, JAJAJA

Remus descendía poco a poco e iba quitando las prendas que le molestaban a su paso, al dejar los pechos de Ruth al descubierto los miro por unos segundo... hacía tanto que los deseaba... jugó con ellos, deleitó a Ruth, de vez en cuando la miraba para poder llenarse de energía con sus gemidos y gestos.

Siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con la falda de ella, con su mano bajo su ropa íntima, al tirarla por el suelo subió hasta tener su cara frente a la de ella, la miró con ternura y la besó...Ruth comenzó a sentir como una mano comenzaba a acariciar su zona mas sensible, donde nadie hasta ahora había podido llegar, descendio por su cuello en su oído podía escuchar los gemidos de ella, su nombre...cuando escuchó su nombre Remus creyó volverse loco, se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo por retrasar ese momento.

Todo fue poco a poco, descubriendo sus cuerpos mutuamente, ella lo acaricó, lo besó, él trazó un mapa por cada rincón de a mujer de su vida, no había ni un solo punto donde él no había estado.

Remus estaba acostado a su lado, acariciando su rostro besandola con pasión, ruth rodeaba su cuello cn sus brazos, él la miró.

¿Estás preparada?

Ella lo miró, lo besó y le sonrío.

Más que nunca, te amo

Te amo

Descendió su mano y acarició sus piernas abriéndolas poco a poco, el juego con sus lenguas continuaba, se levantó un poco y se acomodó sobre ella.

Fue entrando poco a poco, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, sintió com Ruth se tensaba, se quedó quieto.

Se miraron... la acarició, le susurró las palabras mas bella que alguien enamorado podía decir y escuchar.

Los movimientos en un principio fueron pausados, tranquilos, poco Ruth comenzó a dejar de sentir molestias para dejar paso a pequeños espamos de placer, al sentri esto su novi sus movimientos fueron cada vez mas acelerados.

La razón ya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado aquella habitación, solo había, caricias, besos, sudores, agitaciones, gemidos, corazones acelerados y amor, mucho amor.

La culminación de aquel encuentro fue la llegada al éxtasis de los dos casi al mismo timpo, donde se prometieron amor eterno tan solo con una mirada.

El se retiró y la clocó entre sus brazos acariciando sus cabellos.

Perdoname Ruth

¿Porqué?

Por ser tan idiota a veces...esto que acaba de pasar es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mivida, te amo y ahora siento que eres completamente mía, en cuerpo, alma y corazón

Ruth se levantó hasta ponerese a la altua de su cara.

Yo también te amo Remus y sy la chica más feliz del mundo

Volvieron a abrazarse.

Me gustaría que se llame Matteo o en caso contrario Giuliana, me gustan los nombres italianos

¿De que hablas?

El sonrío.

Si alguna vez, bueno en el futuro cuando tengamos hijos, me gustaría que se llamen así

Ruth volvió a levantarse pero esta vez de golpe y con una gran snrisa ne la cara.

¿Hablas en serio?

Sí, ¿acaso dudas que nos casaremos algún día?, sí, nos casaremos, compraremos una gran casa y tendremos muchos hijos, solo falta un año para que cumplamos la mayoría y terminemos el colegio, en ese momento, podremos hacer o que querramos

Remus...

¿Qué?

...TE AMOOOOOO!!!

Jajajaja, no mas que yo preciosa t ...¿sabes que?...

¿Qué?

Este lobito... le ha gustado esto...

¿Y?

Que... A COMEEEEERRRR!!!

Remus se abalanzó sobre ella para deleitar una vez más su apetito que tenía nombre y apellido, Ruth Potter.

::::::::::::::::::..FIN DEL FB:::::::::::::::::::::::.

Ruth dejó caer una lágrima, se moría por el amor y el cuerpo de ese hombre, si no fuera todo tan complicado... si no fuera porque tenía una misión que cumplir y su corazón podía traicionarla y torcer todo...

A la mierda con todo, yo lo necesito, yo lo esperé todos estos años...yo... YO AMO A REMUS... puedo hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, soy capaz, y puedo mantener un secreto, remus ni nadie tiene que saber nada

Se levantó de la cama y se dirijió a buscar a ese lobo que tanto necesitaba.


	21. Ya me olvide de ti

HOLAAAAA si nuevamente un cap, gracias por tambien leer el de POR MAS QUE TE ODIE TE AMO REMUS LUPIN.

¡El retrato de Dorian?...pues...oie no es mala idea jajaajaa peor n, no me dio un atake de Poe, jajaja ays los dolores que me dio ese hombre enel coelgio me acorde de todos sus parieentes jajaja

Beuno aquiles dejo un nuevo cap, de acuerd les digo... a partir del proximo cap... tendremos un apuntita de con quien hablo Ruth.

besos CENIPUL AL PODER!!!

Caminaba por el jardín de lacasa...alg descuidado por cierto, hablaba con su "amiga invisible", quería tmar una decisión...pero era una decisisón con consecuencias... y podían ser peligrosas.

En la cocina estaban Remsu y Ginny tomando un te, reían de cosas que habían ocurrido en el colegio, compartín travesuras de los gemelos Weasley y de los merodeadores.

Realmente creo que aunque es incríble...ustedes le ganan a mis hermanos...pobre Dumbledore, jajaja

Depronto Remus la vió... caminaba de un lado hacia tro sin sentido...Remus reconocía aquello, estaba teneiendo un debate interno, no podía quitarle ojo de encima.

Mira, tu sabes que Tonks me cae super bien...pero creo que deberías hablar con ella. He vist que Tonks ya se hamarchado y Sirius se metió en su habitación... le dijo Ginny.

Remus la miró y ella tan solo le guiñó el ojo, él sonrí y se levanto de la mesa, se acercó a ela le di un beso en la frente.

Y tu no te preocupes, veras como tarde o temprano llegará esa persona para ti

Salió de la cocina en direccióon a Ruth, ella n l sintió llegar, caminaba como loca por el jardín, cuando volteó para volver hacer una marca mas en el gran surco de la tierra se llevo de narices a Remus cayendose al suelo por el envión que llebaba.

AUCH!!!

Oh, perdona Ruth, no fue mi intensión...lo siento... le dijo ayudandola a levantarse.

No te peocupes...que...¿que quieres?

No me hables en eso tono...que no te he hecho nada

¿No me has hecho nada?

¿Y que te he hecho yo?

A ver... sospechaste de mi al pensar que entregue a mi hermano y Lily, sospechaste de mi creyendo que te engañaba con Sirius, por laguna razon que no sé nunca le quisiste decir a nadie que estabamos casados, hasta que me declararon inocente me creíste culpable, y ahora vuelo y veo que me has dejado de querer que tienes a otra...¿quieres que siga?

Ruth eres imposible... yo...¿como quieres que te haga saber que realmente lo siento?, siento todo, lo de tu hermano lo de Sirius, inclusive lo de Tonks... yo...Ruth por Merlín me desesperas...

Pues te aguantas... ¿que quieres que te diga?...porque vayas por ahí diciendo que me amas y soy tuya no significa que sea cierto...

Pues aun eres mi esposa

No soy de tu propieda nene, ni de nadie

No puedes ir besandote por ahi con quien se te cruce

No me bese con cualquiera, me besé con Sirius... y si lo hice fue porque tu y yo ya no somos nada, tu con Tonks y tranquilito, que Sirius sabrá que hacer conmigo, él me quiere

Remus ya se estaba enfadando si algo era muy sabido de el, que era sumamante celoso cuando de Ruth se trataba... y solía sacarse de sus casillas pegando en lo mas bajo...

Se acercó a ella y como desafiandole.

SAbes que...tienes razón, haz lo que quieras, acuestate con toda la Orden si quieres, yo tengo a Tonks, no esty desesperado como tu, que lo primero que hace al llegar es revolcarse con dos personas, Tonks me tiene muy bien servido, ¿sabes?.

No sé que fue lo que me ocurrió, quizás la impresion de volverte asi, tan joven como cuando te creímos muerta.

Pero volveré a hacer lo que hice el día que creí que habías traicionado a tu hermano, y habías muerto, te sacaré de mi , te dejaré en un cajón y seguiré mi vida con Tonks, tu vete con tu Sirius y vuelvelo loco a el con tus tonterías

Ruth no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo...solo tenía la boca y los ojos bien abiertos... eato la suepraba...per un clikck hizo en su cabeza..levantó la mano, cerró el puño y...le dio un fuerte golpe a Remus en la cara que lo hizo tambalearse casi a punto de caerse.

Se tomó el rostro per no atinó a decir nada cuando ella se marchaba...dos pares de ojos observaban todo lo sucedido.

Ella subió las escaleras, llevandose a alguien por delante que intentó detenerla a lo cual ella se safó bruscamente.

No se lo pensó ds veces y se dirigió al jardín de inmediato.

Para ello debía pasar por la cocina, al entrar encontró a Ginny mirandole el ojo a Remus.

Tu lobo pulguiento...¿que le has hecho?

Dejame en paz Canuto, no estoy para ti ahora...

Levantate y ven a darme respuestas a mi ahora mismo

Ginny se apartó algo asustada.

Estás asustando a Ginny, dejate de estupideces, los problemas con ruth son cosas entre ell ay yo tu no tienes porque meterte

Ella es mi amiga y haré lo que sea por ella, ¿que le has hech!!?

Le dije la verdad , ¿esta bien?, tu quedate con ella que yo hare lo propio con tonks y todos felices...

¿Es por eso?...¿es por mi porque estas así?

Que te importa!!!

ERES UN COBARDE, Y SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO Y MAS CUANDO DE RUTH ESTAMOS HABLANDO!!!, ELLA TE AMA IMBECIL, NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA DE PORQUE, PERO ELLA HOY MISMO DE LA PEOR MANERA QUE TE IMAGIENS SE LO HIZO SABER A TONKS Y AMI, ASIQUE MEUVE TU HORRIBLE CULO Y VE APEDIRLE DISCULPAS SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA TODO LOS HUESOS!!!!

Remus y Ginny se quedaron estupefactos.

Ella..ella dijo que me amaba?

no Monny me vil´en medi ode la sala con Tonks presente para que tods supieran lo mucho que te odia...Merlín si l dijo y no me gusta estar rrepitiendolo cada dos por tres, ¿sabes?, y ahora vete y pidele disculpas antes de que ruth haga volar la casa,...que aun es mía...

Remus salió corriendo en busca de su esposa sin pensarselo dos veces.

Sirius y Ginny se quedaron so los en la cocina , ela cada vez que estaba en presencia de él se ponía muy nerviosa pero Sirius...Sirius no se sabe como se las arreglaba para tirarle un balde de agua fría siempre.

¿Sabes una cosa Ginny?

¿Qué?

Nunca crezcas, quedate así , como unaniña...sufrirás menos le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello como a los niños.

Ginny sintió morirse, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Sirius...pero que siempre se lo recordase...

Remus parecía que subía las escaleras de dos en tres, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Ruth, golpeó y esperó a que ella abriese.

Por favor Ruth no cmiences...sabes que terminaré abriendo la puerta

Se escucharn unos pasos, el ruido del picaporte y Ruth abrió.

Allí la vio Remus con lágrimas en los ojos, se la veía tan debil, tan triste... las pocas veces quela había visto asi,,,habían sido por su culpa...

Ruth yo...

Pero no se resistió, tomó el rostro de Ruth con sus manos y la besó...la besó con feurza, pasión, lujuria, amor...como si en ese beso se le fuera la vida, como si con ese beso le explicara todo lo que había entre ellos.

Ella lo tomó por e cuello, cerró sus ojos y tan solo se dejó guíar... Remus la llevo consigo sin dejar de besarla, cerró la puerta detrás de él y casi a tropezones la llevo hasta la cama, la deposito allí y se colocó aun costado, sintió que Ruth se tensaba.

Tranquila hermosa, no hera nada que tu no quieras


	22. La cita

FELIZ NAVIDA A TODAS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA LOS DIAS VENIDEROS!!!

¿como se ha portado Papá Noel?... jejej espero quemuy bien, yo aca con insomio asiqueme decidi por dar unos retoquecitos y publicar, espero que les guste.

Me gustaría expñlicar algo del fic.

si bien parece ambientadda despues del 4° libro es mas bien un mundo paralelo, ya que currirán cosas a medida que avance el fic que deberían pasar un par de añitos pero no puedo esperar tanto soy muy ansiosa, jajaja y ya se que fue en 7° pero...tampoco queríahacerlos esperar, jajaja ya veran porque les dig esto.

Bueno ahora las dejo con el fic, gracias por leer, a todas, las re quiero jajaja bona festes!!!

Remus la besó...la besó como si nuncahubiera tenido esos labios entre los suyos, la acaricó...la acarició como siquisiera recordar todo su cuerpo, lamiró...la miró como aquel día que sedio cuentaa que Ruth dejaba de ser a sus ojos una amiga para convertirse en algo más.

Al amancer se podían ver dos cuerpos en una cama abrazados, entrelazados entre sí.

Buenos días Kitty

Buenos días Lunático

Remus le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

Gracias Remus

¿Gracias porque?

Por respetarme, era mas que obvio que te hubiera gustado que esta noche hubiera ocurrido algo más pero aun asi no te dejaste llevar

Pues te mentiría si te digo que no he tenido que hacer un gran esfurzo mental para no arrancarte la ropa, pero ... todo a su tiempo, sé que valdrá la pena le dijo esto ultimo susurrandole al oído.

Ruth se levanto y quedó sentada en la cama, se notaba preocupación en su rostro.

¿Que ocurre cielo?

Sin girarse le respondió.

¿Y ahora que haremos Remus?

¿Cómo que qué haremos?

Me refiero a Tonks... a Sirius... a todo... es como si volvieramos a empezar

Remus se quedó pensativo...tenía razón, pero ya se había planteado hablar con Tonks y con Sirius, bueno al fin y al cabo había sido él quien le grito que vaya a buscar a Ruth aun sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Volver a empezar... murmuró Remus pues sí, algo de razón tienes,nos hemos perdido 14 años de nuestra relación, muchas cosas seguramente, habrá cosas de la que no sabemos ya uno del otro, cosas nuevas que hemos experimentado, mucho que contarnos...

Pues sí la verdad

¿Quieres salir conmigo?

¿Ein?

Que si quieres salir conmigo, te estoy pidiendo una cita Ruth Potter

¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

No

Ruth lo miró durante unos segundos.

Sigo pensando que tu relación con Sirius no es buena para ti...

¿Aceptas o no?,no me dirás ahora que me estás dando calabazas

Mira que eres tonto , ¿eh?, de acuerdo acepto, tenemos una cita, ahora vayamos a desayunar

Ok, pero antes...

¿Que?

"Quedo unos beshitosh"

Merlín te prohibiré juntarte con Sirius, es definitivo

Y Remus la tomó de la cinturá y se la comió a besos.

Al bajar solo se encontraron con Ginny y Harry en el comedor, bueno y la señora Weasley.

Buenos días Remus..."buenos días Ruth" dijo esto ultimo con cierto tonito Molly.

Buenos días Molly, buenos días chicos

Sientensé, ¿café?, ¿te?

Yo café dijo Remus y Ruth un te con dos cucharaditas de azucary no muy fuerte

Ruth sonrió al ver que Remus recordaba como le gustaba el té a ella.

Las miradas de Remus y Ginny se encontraron y ella le guiñó un ojo al que el respondio con el mismo gesto y una sonrisa.

Tía, tenía una pregunta para hacerte

Dime mi amor

De acuerdo, mi amor tenía una pregunta para hacerte

Mira que eres sonso Harry

Y todos rieron un poco.

No, va, enserio, ¿porque te llaman Kitty mi tío y mi padrino?

Ellos se miraron.

Porque ese es mi apodo de merodeadora no oficial

¿Cómo? preguntó Ginny.

Bueno, y nunca pertenecí a los merodeadores oficialmente pero hice mis cosas luego de que ellos me aceptaran pero para poder estar con Remus debía ser un animal más asi que... me convertí en Kitty

Me suena a gata dijo Harry

Cerca le contestó Remus tu tía es una hermosa pantera

Los tres abrieron sus ojos.

Pero es un secreto chicos, no estoy registrada al igual que Sirius

Somos una tumba dijeron los dos al unisono.

Entonces tu tambien ibas a la casa de los gritos dijo Harry.

Oh, sí, la conozco muy bien dijo mirando a Remus este se puso algo colorado.

Tía, te ha quedado pendiente contarme algo el otro día, ¿recuerdas?

Pues no , la verdad

¿Como comenzaron a salir mis padres?

Remus y Ruth se miraron y sonrieron.

Pues mira, fue en quinto, recién habíamos comenzado el año

Yo tambien quiero escuchar dijo Molly sentandose con ellos

Pues fue así:

::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡¡¡¡¡POTTER VETE A LA MIERDA!!!!!

Ey yo que te hice ahora? dijo ruth sentada en las piernas de Remus.

¿Qué?, no , tu no, tu hermano

En ese momento el susodicho entraba por el cuadro a la Torre de Griffydor.

Pelirroja eres insoportable muchas veces

Y tu un idiota completo

Estirada

Idiota

Presumida

Asqueroso

Anorexica

Proyecto de humano

HERMOSA

Mogo...¿ein?

Que eres hermosa y cuando te enfadas lo eres aun más, se te notan las pecas de la cara

¡¡¡¡¡¡POTTER VETE A LA MIERDA!!!!

Y Lily se fue a su habitación antes de cometer Pottersidio.

La verdad es que los prefiero cunado no se hablaban dijo Ruth.

Pues si, no teníamos que aguantar sus peleas diarias acotó Remus.

¿Que le has hecho ahora James?

¿y porqué suponesque yo le hecho algo a ella?...¿y porqué estas sentada sobre Remus?, como si no hubiera lugar de sobra en la torre, levanta de ahí

No me jodas James, Remus es mi novio y lo mas normal de mundo es que nos sentemos así y ademas es mas comodo para besarse, ¿no crees?

James le dirigió unamirada "Potter" a Remus y este al instante colocó a Ruth a un lado.

Cobarde!!!

Sí y mucho, que quieres que haga

Ays, hombres, dime ¿que le has hecho a Lily?

Que te digo que no le hecho nada, yoestaba lo mas campante en el pasillo cuando llego ella con su flameante escudo de prefecta y me quitó puntos

¿Solo eso? preguntó Remus.

Ays, hermanito, como si no te conociera... ¿tu y quien mas estaba en el pasillo?

¿Eh...? estemmm , bueno yo y Laurie

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Nada... hablando...

Ya, Remus yo hace unos minutos tmbien "hablabamos", ¿crees queme chupo el dedo James?

De acuerdo nos estabamos besando, pero no me puede quitar puntos por besar a una chica

Remus y Ruth se miraron.

Cornamenta, amigo, voy a creer que Lily tiene razón y eres idiota

EY A QUE VIENE ESO!!!!

Realmente no te das cueta porque te quitó puntos? preguntó Ruth casi incredula.

Sí, por joderme nada más, me odia, Lily Evans me odia

Pues yo diría todo lo contrario... dijo Remus.

¿Todo lo contrario?, especifica

Cornamenta, Lily te quitó puntos porque se puso celosa

¿Es que no te das cuenta James?

¿Celosa?, ¿de que tengo que darme cuenta?

Ruth suspiró se levantó tomo a su hermano de la cara y muy cerca de su rostro le dijo.

-LE GUS-TAS- A- LI-LY!!!

James se quedó totalmente pedtrificado, ¿acababa de oir lo que el creía que acababa de oir?

¿Es una broma? dijo cunado por fin reaccionó porque si es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia

No cornamenta, no es una broma, ya desde finales del año pasado que le gustas, creo que laimpresionaste aquel díaen el baile y luego poco a poco le fuiste gustando...MERLIN AMIGO QUE TODO EL COLEGIO YA SE HA DADO CUENTA!!!

Solo estabamos esperando a que tu te dieras cuenta pero visto que no...pues hemos decidido darte una ayudita

James se sentó ... como iba tan absorto en lo de Lily sin darse cuenta lo hizo sobre Remus.

¿Yo?, ¿gustarle a Lily?

¿No eras lo que querías? lepreguntó su amigo desde su incomoda posición.

Pues sí...pero la verdad, ya había perdido toda esperanza

¿Y porque seguías diciendole cosas? le preguntó suhermana.

Pues ya creo que era por inercia

¿Entonces que harás?volvió a preguntar su aplastado amigo.

Yoooooo...

Vamos James, ¿no dejarás mal parado el apellido Potter, verdad?

Jamas!!!, eso si que no...pero...ella no es una chica cualquiera...es Lily, la que siempre vi como la mujer de mi vida, la que sería mi esposa, la madre mis hijos... quiero hacer las cosas bien, ¿entiendes?

Perfectamente hermanito y yo voy a ayudarte

¿Lo dices en serio?

Claro, sino para que están los hermanos... pero yo solo te daré una mano el resto lo tienes que que hacer tu, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo, gracias Ruth, gracias Rem...¿donde está Remus?

Oye James, es de todos sabidos que me encanta tener a Potter sobre mis piernas pero justamente no se trataba de ti...

¿Qué?, eh?, ays, lo siento Remus, jeje

Pasaron algunos días y la verdad es que Lily se extrañaba por completo del comportamiento de James, casi...casi ni la miraba, ni le hablaba, pero lo que mas le resultó curioso a Lily fue que James le decía a todas las chicas que no y ella con sus propios ojos había visto como se las sacaba de encima...ver para creer...

¿Donde está Alice? preguntó al pelirroja quitandose la bata y acostandose.

¿Donde más? con Frank

¿Y Paula?

Son Sirius

Y Clair?

Pues con... bueno no se como se llama el de esta semana...

Las dos se miraron y rieron.

Ruth ya estaba también en su cama, este año habían pedido que cambiaran a Ruth a esa habitación y como habían tenido problemas con la chica que había antes pues no tuvieron problema de hacerlo.

¿Y como van tus cosas con Remus?

Oooooooo muy bieeeennnn... Remus es un encanto, relamente aunque parezca imposible cada día lo amo más

Merlín que empalagosa, me haras engordar solo de orite

Jajajajaja, ¿y tu?

¿Yo que?

¿Quien te gusta Lily Evans?

¿A mi?, ¿gustarme?, nadie la verdad

Ya y yo soy la novia de Snape

¿En serio?, ya decía yo que ese pelo te volvía loca

AAAA QUE ASCOOOOOOO!!!

Ruth se la quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos.

¿Que pasa que tengo? dijo Lily.

Nada solo que...

¿Que?!!!

Ruth se arrodillo en su cama.

Mira Lily, lo que haré ahora es porque realmente creo quele harásmuy bien, después de loquepasó con nuestros padres y ahroa nuestro abuelo, él... él necesita a alguien y creo que ni Remus, ni Sirius ni y somos suficiente

¿De que hablas?

Ven, ponte la bata y sígueme

¿A donde vamos?

Tu haz lo que te digo niña,no te arrepentirás te lo juro y los Potter no juramos en vano

Lily siguió a su amiga más por la curiosidad que otra cosa, realmente no sabía con que se iba a encontrar...pero cuando llegaron a destino... allí lo vio... miró a Ruth con incognita.

Viene aquí todas las noches que puede, a pensar supongo yo, o quizas a esperar una estrella fugaz y que le cumpla su mayor deseo

¿Su mayor deseo?

Lily, sé que mi hermano es idiota a veces pero... el te quiere...realmente te quiere y nunca te lastimaría...ve...

¿Yo?

Si tonta, ve... y recuerda el trato que hicimos

¿Traro?

Sip, ahora te lo digo yo...cuidalo por favor

Lily sonrió al recordar y se dirigió hacia James muy despacio.

Hola dijo suavemente, pero James se sorprendió de todas formas.

Lily, ¿que...que haces aqui?

Solo paseaba y te vi, ¿molesto?

Tu nunca me molestarías, ven sientate a mi lado

¿Que haces aqui tu James?

Pues...hablo con mis padres... mira...¿ves esas estrellas?...para mi son ellos dos, ¿ves que están muy juntas?, pues asi estaban siempre ellos

¿Y que les cuentas?

Pues como me va en el colegio, le pido disculapas por todas las trastadas quehago, le cuento sobre Sirius, Remus yPeter y como está Ruth, que siempre la cuido y la ayudo

¿Le has contado que ahora tiene novio?

Oh si, por supuesto, mi padre seguramente será el mas interesado jeje, pero sé que Remus es buena persona y quenunca le haría daño a Ruth... porque sino...

Porque sino deberá verselas contigo, ¿verdad?

Sí, además pero ya versdelas con Ruth creo que será suficiente, ¿viste la paliza que le dio a Luana el otro día?

Merlín si, si no las separan la mata, ¿donde aprendió a pelear asi?

Si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea... pero yo siemrpe intente no llegar nunca a las manos con ella...estoy casi seguro de que me gana...jajaja

Jajajaja, ¿y que más le cuentas?

Pues.-... que hay una persona que me quita el sueño, que es la representación de lo perfecto en una mujer, que tiene un caracter queme vuelve loco pero asi mismo me gusta, que soy muy idiota con ella y hago todo mal y asi arruine todo

Quizas... quizás si empiezas desde cero hagas las cosas mejor

¿tu crees?

Si, lo creo

Entonces...

¿Entonces?

Mucho gusto, Soy James Alexander Potter, casa de Gryffindor, mago y Capitan de Quidditch

Jajaja, mucho gusto soy Lily Evans, gryffindor, prefecta y muy buena estudiante

Señorita Evans...¿le gustaría salir conmigo el sabado a Hogdsmade?

Lily sonrió.

Sí, señor Potter, me gustaría

¿Lo...lo dices en serio?

Sí James, lo digo en serio

Entonces...tenemos una cita?

Sí, tenemos una cita

Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

James se quedó allí sentado mirando las estrellas aun...

Sip, esa era mi pelirroja, ya saben la que será la madre mis hijos, la mujer de mi vida y ahora...tengo una cita con ella el sabado... tengo una cita con ella el sabado...TENGO UNA CITA CON ELLA EL SABADO!!! SIIIIIII TENGO UNA CITA CON ELLA EL SAB...

Señor Potter, ¿que está haciendo usted a estas horas yarmando ese escandalo?

Ep...yo...no ...no sé...yo... ¿como llegué aquí?, ¿que hora es?, ¿donde estoy?

Me va a decir que es usted sonambulo señor Potter?

pues debe ser, porque loultimo querecuerdo fue que hoy hace ya tiempo me acoste en mi cama y nada mas... ahroa , regresaré alli, lo sietno, buenas noches

Buenas noches señor Potter, esperemos que sto nos e vuelva a repetir

:::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FB:::::::::::...

Y asi fue como James le pido la primera cita a Lily, a partir de aquel día no volvieron a separarse culminó Ruth.

Y fue una gran suerte para nosotros...dejó de perseguirme por mi relación con tu tía

Oooooooo que bonita historia dijo Molly bueno ahra mne ire alimpiar un poco luego nos veremos en el almuerzo

Nosotros no Molly...le he pedido una cita a Ruth y ella ha aceptado dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa como si realmente fuera su primera cita.

¿Y a donde irán? preguntó Ginny.

Pues tenía pensado de entrada llevarla a comer y leugo ya veríamos, ¿que te parece?

Me parece buena idea, ahora tengo que hacer unas cosas, luego nos vemos

Ruth se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina.

¿Estás seguro?

Segurisimo, pasaron la noche juntos, ¿crees que eso pueda interferir en nuestros planes?:

Pues no lo dudaría, creí que Ruth sería mas precavida

Es mismo le dije yo, pero dijo que podía manejar bien las cosas

Bueno, por ahora solo podemos confiar en lo que dice, pero mantenme al tanto de todo lo que ocurra en esa casa, todo tiene que salir como habíamos planeado, el maestro a confiado en nosotroos y no podemos defraudarlo es nuestra ultima oportunidad para mostrarle lealtad, Ruth tiene que hacer bien todo lo que se le ha encomendado

No te preocupes, yo la mantendré vigilada, ahora me retiro

Gracias Severus y cuida tus espaldas también


	23. Obliviate

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAAAAASSSS, muchas gracias por seguir el fic nuevamente, .**

**A mi tambien me ha pasado que no recibi el alerta de algunos fics que leo, raro... pero bueno aca estoy con un nuevo cap.**

**A partir del proximo cap, pasará un breve tiempo hasta que Harry comienza las clases.**

**También como les he dicho antes, pasran dos suceso que hay un espacio de tiempo entre ellos mas largo del que pondré yo, uno es referente al 5° libro y otro al 6°, pero es que si no mi historia no tendría sentido jajajaja asique pasarán seguiditos.**

**Y ya se...todas estarán diciendo...¿RUTH???!!!!, pues sip, Ruth guarda muchos secretos, como veran entre ellos su "relacion de amistad" con Severus¿quien lo diría? bueno gente, muchos besos y muchas gracias nuevamente por leer el fic, espero que les guste este y les deje unas cuantas pregutas mas que aclararles cosas jajajaja si soy maliiiisima juajuajua, jajajaja**

Entró en la habitación que le habían designado para que descansase, se quitó su abrigo se dirigió hasta un espejo donde se miraba a los ojos asi mismo.

Vamos Snivillus, por mas que sigas lamentandote ya no puedes hacer nada, te ha tocado esa cara

Como un rayo sacó su varito y giró sobre si mismo.

Serás muy buen en pociones pero con esa velocidad ya pude haberte enviado tres crucios y 2 avada kedavra

Que graciosa¿has pasado buena noche?

Aaaaaa, seguro que de ahí vienes, ya les has ido con el cuento¿verdad?, bueno pues si quieres saberlo...

Ruth se levantó y se dirigió hasta él, cuando tuvo casi su nariz pegada a la de él le habló.

Pues sí, he pasado una noche maravillosa¿celos?

¿Celos¿yo¿de tí?, por favor

Es verdad dijo volviendo a sentarse en la cama olvidaba de tuprofundo amor por la pelirroja y la rubia oxigenada

Creo que deberíamos dejarte fuera de todo esto, estás mezclando tus sentimientos y puede ser peligroso, podrías arruinar todo

Yo sé muy bien lo que hago Snivillus, pero no pienso desaprobechar poder estar con mi marido luego de 14 años, además ya te he dicho que así podré retomar su confianza¿es lo que queremos no?, y ya has visto que Harry me adora,,, el próximo paso será entrar en el colegio y ya sé como lo haré

¿Y cómo si se puede saber?

Fácil, están buscando un profesor de DCAO, yo encajo perfectamente allí...o claro si tu siempre quisiste esepuesto, lo lamento... seguro que me lo dará a mi¿acaso crees que podrá negarse a esta hermosa carita que desprende inocencia?

Lo último que dice tu cara es que eres inocente

Jajajajajaja, que me lastimas Snivillus, pero acostumbrate a esta carita, nos veremos muy seguido, y ahora si me disculpas tengo que arreglarme, tengo una cita

¿Una cita?

Sip, con mi esposo

Snape puso los ojos en blanco, aun no entendía porque confiaban tanto en ella, Ruth salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya con una gran sonrisa, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

El hombre golpeó la puerta, espero la contestación y entró, se fue directamente a abrir las cortinas, el inquilino se tapó por completo con las sabanas y gruño algo que parecía en otro idioma o un insulto camuflado.

Vamos Canuto, levantate, ya casi es hora de comer, merlín como puedes dormir tanto?

Porque tengo sueño

Remus se paró frente a los pies de su cama, había cosas que no cambiaban, esperó unos segundo y le dijo algo que hizo que se despertara de golpe.

Tengo una cita con Ruth

Sirius se destapó y se sentó en la cama, lo miró por unos instantes pero sonrío.

Asique jugando a la primera cita¿eh?, veo que no has perdido el toque, me alegro por ustedes

¿Lo dices en serio¿no te molesta?

Pues claro que no Lunático dijo mientras se levantaba cosa que hizoque Remus casi le de algo ya que su amigo estaba completamente desnudo si yo mismo te dije que arregles las cosas

POR MERLIN SIRIUS TAPATE!!!!

¿Que?, ah!!!, Remus si me has visto desnud un montón de veces

Ya, pero eso no significa que me agrade

¿Envidia?

¿¡Envidia?!, tu también me has visto desnudo a mi¿acaso crees que tengo algo que envidiarte? le dijo con media sonrisa.

Sirius lo miró puso cara de pensativo.

Te odio!!!

Jajajajaja, supongo que ser un licantropo tiene sus pros y sus contra, amigo Canutin

¿A donde la llevarás?

A FLaisgrant

OOOOOHHHHH!!!!, perfecta elección, eres un pillín donde fue vuestra primera cita, oye y ya te acostaste con ella?

Dormimos juntos anoche contestó poniendo cara de situación.

A ver, me refiero si ya has tenido sexo con ella

SIRIUS!!!!dijo Lunático

REMUSSS!!!!gritó Canuto.

RUTH!!!grito otra voz.

¡EIN???!!

¿Hace cuanto que estás en la puerta parada?

Pues unos 10 minutos¿por?

Sirius y Remus se miraron algo avergonzados.

Oh, vamos como si para mi estas conversaciones fueran una sorpresa, con Lily siempre los espiabamos¿o creían que ustedes eran los +unicos que sabían espiar?

¿Nos espiaban? preguntó Remus.

Sip, si vieran de las cosas que no enteramos... jajajaja la cara de Ruth se notaba un claro recuerdo venido a su mente pero bueno, ahora¿ya nos vamos?

Eh?, si claro, vamos adiós Canuto

Adiós Kitty, adiós Lunático

Tómate de mi brazo nos apareceremos allí le dijo Remus.

Ruth así lo hizo en unos segundos ya estaban frente al restaurante.

Estás increíblemente guapa ¿lo sabías¿de donde sacaste la ropa?

Dumbledore mandó a comprarme ropa y algunos objetos que supuso que necesitaría

Pues has quedado preciosa

Gracias le dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Entraron al lugar, se sentaron en la mesa reservada por Remus, algunas persnas los miraban sin ningun disimulo, pero ellos solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

He...ya he hablado con Tonks esta mañana

Eh'; ah!, claro...Tonks... estemmmm...¿y que te dijo?

Prefiero no hablar de ellos, al verdad es que las cosas nohan terminado nada bien pero...solo quería que lo supieras nada más

De acuerdo, gracias

Comieron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos pero Remus rompió el silencio.

Si queremos que esto funcione primero creoque debemos dejar algunas cosas claras

Me parece perfecto¿por ejemplo?

Por ejemplo, la casa sigue intacta, yo no volví a ella, bueno salvo a buscar algunas cosas, y tu dinero... aun está en la cuenta bancaria, jamás toque ni un centavo, y... bueno automaticamente se ha hecho el tramite de viudez asi que...

Asique a los ojos de la ley eres soltero nuevamente, por tanto cuando te amenace con divorciarme contigo no tenía ningun sentido

Sí, si que lo tiene, porque tu ahroa tienes que darte de alta en Gringotts y recuperar tu cuenta, la casa y bueno por ende al saber que estas viva, pues vuelves a ser mi esposa legalmente

Ruth lo miró.

Dejame adivinar, en cuanto supiste que estaba viva hablaste con Philips

Sip, jeje

Bueno, me alegra saber que aun sigue vivo¿sigue siendo tan buen abogado?

El mejor, y te manda saludos

Gracias, ya iré a visitarlo algún día

La cena trancurrió muy bien, la verdad es que muy poco...digamos empalagosa, pero bien, se rieron, se contaron muchas cosas, recordaron otras tantas.

Cuando terminaron decidieron dar un paseo por un parque al queiban a menudo.

Llegaron hasta un árbol y Remus abrazó Ruth por detrás.

¿Lo recuerdas?

Sip, ha crecido bastante, mira ahi está, aunque un poco borrado

Ellos observaban un corazon con sus nombres dentro, Remus lo había hecho cuando habían comenzado a salir la primera vez...

Lo voy a arreglar Ruth sacó su varita y se dispuso a remarcar el corazón y las letras

¿Y esa varita?

Emmm. me... me la dio Dumbledore hace poco

Pero es tu varita...creí...creí que tu habías "desaparecido" con ella

Remus si hubiera tenido mi varita no hubiera tardado 14 años en volver¿no crees?

Sí, claro

Ruth levantó su mano para hacer el trabajo cuando no vio una rama y enganchó el brazo de su buzo, (sudadera, polo, etc...) y se rasgó.

Ay!!

Deja que te mire

No,suelta, no hace falta!

Remus tomó su brazo y...

RUTH¿QUE ESTO??!!!

No se lo pensó dos veces.

OBLIVIATE!!!!

Ambos llegaron a la casa, se dieron un beso y ella se fue a su habitación.

Pero antes de llegar allí, hizo una pequeña parada.

Entró en una habitación y asustada dijo.

Me ha visto la marca

Que, que??!!!

Lo que has oído Severus,me ha visto la marca, por supuesto que le enviado a un obliviate, pero...estuvo cerca...

Te dije que tu relación con el podría tener problemas¿acaso pensabas tener sexo con el con una camiseta puesta?

Pues no lo había pensado, tengo que hablar con él

No, es peligroso, no te acerques a ninguno de los dos, ni a Regulus ni al maestro, ahora piensa bien cual será tu siguiente paso, esto podría volver a ocurrir, deberías alejarte de Remus

No, eso ni lo pienses, yo amo a Remus y estuve 14 años esperando este momento y ni la misión, ni el futuro, ni nada ni nadie hará que me aleje de él¿has entendido?

Pues entonces, se más precavida, hemos estado planeando esto durante años

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, solo quería que lo supieras nada más pero todo sigue en pie, me voy a mi cuarto, me he dado un buen susto y no me gusta estar enviando hechizos a Remus

Ruth salió de la habitación, llegó a la suya, se acostó y se quedó himpnotizada mirando el techo.

_"Maldito James, esto espor tu culpa, quien te manda a ser el padre del "elejido", quien me manda a mi ser tu hermana y quien me manda a a mi ser la tía del "elejido", menudo regalito me has dejado hermanito y encima con esos dos dandome vueltas todo el tiempo"_


	24. Corazón partío

HOLAAAAAAAAAA, ¿que tal todo?, espero quemuy bien, ¿preparados para los reyes?, siiiii yo tambien jejejeje.

Bune aca les dej un nuev cap, este es algo...digamos que...algo... diferente... dejamos a Ruth aparcada un poquito que besuquee a Remus, los chicos que se vayan para Hogwarts y observemos un ratito lo que se siente enamorarse por primera vez y que sea de la persona mas equivocada que uno podría...pero bueno el amor tiene esas cosas, que se le va a hacer seguro que ustedes me entienden.

Muchos besitos, CENIPUL AL PODER!!!

El tiempo había pasado sin muchos sobresaltos, Ruth y Remus cada día afianzaban mas su relación, Sirus la chica Potter su amistad, pese lo que le pese a él, Harry más que feliz cn su tía, y más al saber que ella sería su profesora de DCAO, Remus y Ginny cada día se hacían más amigos, habían descubierto que tenían much en común apesar de la diferencia de edad, Ron y Hermione peleandose como siempre...y respecto a esta última, era la única queaún tenía sus reticiencias hacia Ruth.

Voy a echarte de menos preciosa, me voy aburrir como una ostra aqui solo

OH!, vamos Canutín, no será para tanto, estarás con Molly le cntestó Ruth.

Gracias, ahora no será un aburrimiento será infierno

Jajajajaa, exagerado

Harry entró en la ahbitación buscando a la Sra. Weasley pero no la encontró sin embargo lo que vio le resultó totalmente ...extraño...

Oh!, perdón... yo no...Tía Ruth, ¿que haces sentada en las piernas de mi padrino?

Es que los sofás de esta sala son muy incomodos dij como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Pero...pero...tío Remus no se enfadará

No, no me molestas, Ruth siempre le ha gustado sentarse sobre alguien y como yo estoy leyendo el periódico pues...que se siente sobre Canuto

¿Hablan en serio?

Sí, tu madre también lo hacía, cuando tu padre estaba ocupado en otra cosa, a veces se sentaba sobr mi o sobre Lunático

O sobre mi, aunque no me gustaba mucho tu madre tenía el culo muy huesudo

Ustedes están locs, pero bueno a lo que venía, ¿han visto a la Sra. Weasley?

Sí, se ha ido a comprar al callejón unas cosas que olvidaron el otro día respondió Sirius.

Oooo, pues es que... Ginny

Remus bajó el periódico.

¿Que le ocurre a "Gin"?

¿"GIN"? preguntó Harry.

Ës que tu tío y Ginny se han hecho muy buenos amigos, ¿no lo sabías?, ella es "Gin" y él

"Rem", ¿verdad "Sir"?

Verdad "Alex" dijo haciendo alusión a su segundo nombre ya que el primero pues ya era demasiado corto.

Vamos a ver que le pasa a Ginny dijo Ruth levantandose y siguiendo a Harry hasta la habitación de ella.

Cuando llegaron encntraron a Ginny en la cama, más pálida delonormal, tiritando de frío pero al mismo tiempo sudando con los ojos cerrados, allí estaban Ron y Hermione junto a ella.

Ruth se acercó y le tocó la frente, miró sus ojos y tomó su pulso.

¿Tienes alguna idea de lo qu estás haciendo? le preguntó Hermione.

Si no, no lo haría fue solo lo quele contestóGinny está volando de fiebre, que vaya alguien a ver si Molly tiene algo para bajarsela

Yo voy dijo Ron levantandosé y saliendo de lahabitación.

Voy aprepararle un té dijo Remus y también se marchó.

Sirius murmuró muy bajito Ginny.

Sirius se acercó a ella.

¿Qué pasa pequeña?

Te amo

Todos se quedaron mudos y mirando como esperando la reacción de Sirius.

Shhh, no hables y descansa, tu hermano ya viene con alguna medicina para bajarte la fiebre y Remus te traerá un té le dijo Ruth acariciando su cabello

Sirius miró a Ruth se levantó y salió de la habitación, Ruth lo siguió dejand paso a Ron indicandolé como debían proporcionarle la medicina.

Sirius estaba apoyado sobre la pared junto ala puerta mirando el suelo.

¿Qué ocurre?

¿Qué que ocurre?, ¿no la has oído?, no sopy tonto, me doy cuenta como me mira muchas veces

Canuto, tampoco es para tanto no es la primera vez que alguien siente algo por ti

Ya, pero es Ginny, y tiene 20 años menos que yo eso no sé como controlarlo

¿Y qué es lo que tienes que controlar?

Sirius volteó su cabeza y la miró.

Ey!, no saques conclusiones absurdas, pero si tiene ¿cuantos? 14 años?, no digas tonterías

¿Qué pasa aquí? preguntó Remus con la taza ne la mano.

Ginny le ha dicho a Sirius casi incosciente que lo ama

Ah, es eso...bueno ya lo sabes

¿Tu lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?, ¿que clase de amigo eres?

Es que Remus y Ginny son muuuy amigos, supongo que se compartirán secretos... dijo Ruth con cierto tonito.

¿Celosa mi amor?

Ja!, ¿yo?, ¿celosa? tus ganas, yo no soy celosa

¿A no?, pues casi despellejas a mi sobrina

Bueno eso era otra cosa, Tonks no tiene 14 años precisamente... pero estabamos hablando de tí, ¿que harás?

Hacerme el tonto, ¿que más?

Canuto, amigo, no puedes hacerle eso, tendrá 14 años, pero eso no implica que no pueda sufrir de amor por ti, aclarale las cosas y ya verás con el tiempo se olvidará de ti

Sirius se quedó pensativo, miró a sus amigos y habló.

Tienes razón Lunático, hablaré con ella encuanto mejore pero...

¿Pero?

No es fácil desenamorarse de Sirius Black como tu crees

Oh!,Sirius!! le dijeron sus dos amigos entrando en la habitación de Ginny.

Ginny habíacontraído una gripe muy fuerte y aligual queene l mundo muggle lo úncio que podían hacer era esperar a que se recupere.

Vamos Harry, ya están todos abajo esperandote lo apuró Hermione.

Sí, ya voy, ya voy,aun no hemos comenzad las clases y ya te estás tomando en serio tu papel de prefecta.

Tanto ella como Ron habían sido elegidos para tal trabajo, aun nadie podía creer que Dumbledore eligiera a Ron para ello y no a Harry.

El muchacho bajó y allí estaban ya los gemelos, Ruth, Ron, Hermione y la Sra. Weasley preparados para partir dirección al colegio.

Ya está, tengo todo, ¿nos vamos?

En un rincón estaban Remus y Ruth despidiendose...

Te voy a extrañar mucho hermosa

Y yo...¿vendrás a visitarme, verdad?

Sí, creo que mañana mismo

Asique al final te quedas aquí?

Sí, luego de lo de Ginny, Sirius no quiere quedarse solo con ellas

Cuidalo por favor,ya sabes como ha estado de sensible ultimamente, ni siquiera ha bajado a despedirse

Y no lo hará, no quierre ver como se van Harry y tú

Si en el fondo es el más sensible de todos, pero también es un Black y no puede mostrarloY yo tengo ganas demostrate otras cosas a ti le murmuró en el oído

Remus!,,, no tenemos tiempo, ya nos vamos

Sï, señora "serrucha pisos"

¡serruchapisos?

Claro me has quitado e lpuesto

No seas tonto que casi me lo creo

Remus acarició su cara y la besó, lo que iba a ser un simple besito, terminó siendo un gran beso de despedida con todas las letras.

Unos cuantos pares de ojos observarn la romantica escena, cuando Remus y ruth se separaron no pudieron decir mas un :

Oooooooohhhhhh!!!!

Ays, callensé y vamonos

LLegaron al andén Molly los despidió a todos, Remus no pudo resistirse y también fue con ellos.

En la casa solo habían quedado ellos dos...

Sirus estaba parado en lapuerta de la habitación de ella, la miraba,levantaba su mano y volvía a bajarla...

Venga Sirius que no se diga de un Black

Por fin se decidió, llamó a la puerta y entró al oir su voz.

Se acercó hasta la cama conuan tímida sonrisa.

¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mejor, ya casi no tengo fiebre,aunque sí mucho frío

Sirius fue hasta un mueble y sacó una colcha, la llevó hasta la cama y cubrió a Ginny, está le sonrío tímidamente.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirando la habitación sin sabr que decirse.

Mira Ginny...el día que enfermaste...tu dijiste algo que...creo que deberíamos hablarlo...pero es que yo sinceramente no sé que decirte

Ginny lo miró, realmente no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

que dije?, no lo recuerdo

Bueno quizás fue porque estabas con mucha fiebre pero... dijiste que me amabas

Ginny sintió que la fiebre le subía de golpe nuevamente, sus mejilas juraría que estaban más rojas que su cabello, no podía aprtar su mirada de él a pesar de la vergüenza que estaba sintindo...pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos como dos platos y la boca mas que abierta.

No digas nada, no hace falta, mejor no aclarar que oscurece, dicen, ¿no?, pero Ginny yo meh dado cuenta como me miras a veces y la verdad es que me suele poner incómodo, pero no creí que algún día me dirías lo quesientes por mi, di de por hecho que eso no ocurriría y pues... dejaba pasar las cosas...mira, te...te he escrito una carta, no soy muy bueno hablando cara a cara...tampoco lo soy escribiendo pero es lo mejor que he podido hacer, Remus creyó quesería una buena idea asique cualquier cosa echale la culpa a él, jeje, te dejo sola para que la leas

Ginny aún no podía creer todo lo quelehabía dicho Sirius, tenía ya la carta en su mano pero...no podía dejar de mirar la puerta por donde había salido él, ¿estaría soñando?, ¿sería producto de la fiebre?.

Entonces suspiró, cerró sus ojos y tomando fuerzas de saber Merlín donde... abrió la carta...

Pequeña:

Te confieso que soy un desastre en estas cosas, primero porque no soy de escribir cartas y segund porque nunca le dije que no a una chica, simplemente pasaba de ellas cuando no eran para mi y ya está... pero esto no puedo hacertelo a ti, eres demasiado dulce para ello.

Yo... yo no voy a decirte que es incapaz que a tu edad sientas amor por alguien, me hace feliz de alguna forma que ya seas capaz de albergar en ti ese sentimient tan grande y profundo, pero creeme que me siento terriblemente culpable al ser yo el recibidor y no merecedor de ello.

Si alguna vez yo involutariamente te hice creer que guardaba en mi algún sentimiento más alla de un cariño como persona hacia ti, realmente lo siento...pero Ginny, no es así.

Sé que ya no eres tan pequeña como te digo pero...sí lo eres a mis ojos, tienes 20 años menos que yo, estas a una edad en la que un hombre de la mía sería incapaz de verte como una posibilidad, espero no ser tan duro con mis palabras, no quiero causarte ningún daño pero tampoco quiero que creas que hay alguna esperanza.

Algún día y quizás mas pronto de lo que tu crees, olvidarás o guardarás loque sientes por mi y podrás ser feliz con otra persna y quien sabe quizás tu también vayas a romper algún corazón.

Alguna vez en nuestras vidas nos toca amar a una persna que no nos corresponde, pero yo creo que eso de alguna forma se le puede sacara algo bueno, te demuestra que eres capaz de amar,de ilusionarte, de soñar y disfrutarás mil veces más todo esos sentimientos el día que encuentres a la persona que te corresponda, creeme...

Espero que pdamos seguir siendo "amigos" como lo fuimos hasta el momento.

Sinceramente: Sirius O. Black.

Ginny cerró la carta, la aprisionó a su pecho, agradecía a Sirius aquellas palabras pero... no eran suficiente... ella tenía el corazón roto ni bien entrar con su adolescencia a cuestas en el mundo amoroso.


	25. Adios Ruth

Bueno gente como va eso?, ay muchas gracias por seguir el fic, Yedra, Ivita, Herms, Akiko, Lia, JazLupin, Nimue y a Alejamoto, SON UNAS IDOLAS mis idolas jejeeje.

Pues he estado hablando con Ivita, (ya que yo la conoci por un fic suyo "EL amor sin tiempo ni espacio") y me gusto mucho y bueno nos pusimos en contacto y elotro dia la traia loca porque queria sabeeeeerrr, jajajaja les doy algunas "pistas"

Todo lo que le ocurrio a Ruth en esos 14 años tengan en cuenta que es ella quien lo dice...otra cosa es que sea cierto... jeje

Ruth junto a Snape y una tercera persona que creo que ya saben quien es, tienen una mision y saben que si no la cumplen seran atrapados y asesinados.

Y yo personalmente soy de las que creo que el fin justifica los medios...mmmm

Bueno ahora las dejo con el fic, dedicado a Ivita y Lia Black que tanto les gusta Canutin, jejeje.

Los días en Hogwarts, pasaban tranquilos, los alumnos iban a sus clases, los profesores se volvían locos como siempre, los gemelos obsesionados por dejar su legado... pero bueno algunas cosas simplemente eran una fachada, Voldemort se hacía cada vez con mas fuerza, recuperaba muchos de sus adeptos y Dumbledore no era ageno a esto y no solo él Harry y sus amigos también, por ello había creado un grupo secreto, ED, donde se entrenaban para el día señalado.

Pero a la vista de todos eran simples estudiantes que solo iban a clases, ¿a la vista de todos?

Entonces...es cierto

Si Snivillus, es cierto,se reunen seguramente en la habitación de menesteres, se comunican po rmedio de unas monedas que Hermione preparó, esa chica realmente es muy buena, habrá que tenerla bien vigilada, ¿has visto como me mira?, y son muchos chicos los que están en ese grupo, habrá que tener cuidado con ellos

Son simple chicos

Simple chicos que son entrenados por Harry, y sabes que mi sobrino no es cualquier chico, aun no sabe ni nadie sabe el gran poder que lleva dentro, si no Voldy no lo hubiera elegido

No lo llames asi!!!

Oh bueno, Lord Vooooooldemoooooorrrrrt!!!!, jajaja

Eres una insconciente

¿Verdad que si? contestó Ruth con una gran sonrisaPor cierto dijo cambiando su cara ¿Ya...ya sabes como vas a hacerlo?

Snape la miró muy serio.

Ah!, eso... no... no voy a hacerlo

¡¡¿Cómo queno vas a hacerlo?!!!, es una orden, ¿acaso crees que a mi me agrada todo esto?, pues para tu información, no, no me gusta, pero es lo que nos han encomendado, sabes que si fallamos podemos darnos por muertos

Pero...

Pero nada, ¿que pasa Snivillus?, ¿ahora eres un sentimental?

Callate!!!

Se acercó y le acarició el brazo.

Sabes que si hacemos todo bien no nos pasará nada le dijo dulcemente ahora tengo que irme, tengo una clase

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Severus se quedó paralizado tocandose donde ella deposito su beso y mirando la puerta por donde había salido.

Esta chica relamente me va a volver loco...ahora entiendo a Remus, a Sirius y Regulus

Y por eso el hechizo dejó de aplicarse culminaba Remus.

Jajaja, que gracioso debió haberse visto el profesor Lockhart contestó la pequeña voz.

Pues sí, la verdad es que sí, pobre hombre, a veces me da lástima de como ha terminado, espero que algún día se recupere

Está en buenas manodijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

Ultimamente te veo mucho mejor

Sï, el lunes ya comienzo las clases

No me refería a eso, si no a que sonríes mas, te veo bien Gin

Oh, eso, pues si la verdad, aun...aun siento cosas por Sirius pero... ya me he resigando y veo la vida de otra forma

Me pone muy contento, en serio, una sonrisa tuya es capaz de iluminar el mundo entero en medio de una gran oscuridad

Gracias Rem, reamente me has ayudado mucho

Ginny abrazó a su nuevo gran amigo y este le correspondió.

Espero no interrumpir nada dijo una voz lugubre desde la puerta.

Sí Canuto, estaba apunto de violar a Gin asique si me permites

¿Cómo dices eso delante de ella y sobre ella?!!!

Ay Sirius, es solo una broma, a mi no me molesta, ni que yo fuera una santa que no sabe nada de nada, de acuerdo lo mio es solo teoría pero...tonta no soy sabes?

Sirius miraba anodado lo que acababa de salir de la boca de aquella niñita.

Lunático, la estás pervirtiendo, ¿que dirá su madre?

Jamás creería que yo fuera capaz de algo así, mas bien...pensaría que fuiste tu contestó Remus ocn una media sonrisa.

Lo que me faltaba

Bueno guapetones, yo me marcho, pronto comenzaré el colegio y tengo que ponerme al día con las cosas que me han enviado, nos vemos

Ginny se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus como siempre lo hacía,al pasar junto a Sirius tan solo le dijo un adios con la cabeza.

Este miró a su amigo Remus en cuanto Ginny abandonó la habitación puso el grito en el cielo.

¡¡¡¡¡PERO SE PEUDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO????!!!!!

No sé a que te refieres le contestó su amigo tomando el periódico y acomodandose para leerlo.

TIENE 14 AÑOS!!!!

Ya lo sé ¿y?

¿¿¿¡¡¡COMO QUE "Y"?????!!!, TE RECUERDO PELUDO AMIGO QUE TU ESTAS CASADO Y CON MI MEJOR AMIGA!!!!

YA!!! SIRIUS!!! baja de las nubes!!!!, Por Merlín tu mismo lo has dicho , tiene 14 años, no es mas que una niña a mi ojos pero ello no implica que me guste pasar tiempo con ella, sabes que yo no tuve hermanas, y Gin para mi es lo mas cercano a ello que tuve en mi vida, esta bien estaba Lily peero ella mas bien parecía mi hermana mayor, Gin me hace sentir bien, escucha siempre lo que le digo con atención, se ríe de mis anécdotas y me hace reir, asique, no hay nada que ver a tras fondo Canuto, no inventes...¿o es que estás celoso?

CALLATE!!!! NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!!!!, ya sabes muy bien mis sentimientos hacia ella son iguales a los que puedo sentir por Hermione, Luna o Molly o Tonks, me cae muy bien ,me parece una niña estupenda, pero solo eso una NIÑA!!!, ¿quedó claro?

Este bien esta bien no te sulfures...era solo una broma...Merlín que humor que tenemos algunos...ahora si me disculpas he de irme, tengo que ducharme y ponerme mas guapo, si es posible claro

¡Una cita?

SSSSIP!!!, con Ruth, la echo mucho de menos

¿Crees que habrá suerte hoy Lunatiquín?

No me llames así...y ya sabes que no la forzaré a nada, es compresible... pero bueno quien sabe... quizás, nos vemos Canutín

Sirius se quedó solo, se sentó en un sofá y cerró los ojos, pensó...pensó en la gran suerte que tenía Remus con Ruth y... sí, no pudo evitarlo, también pensó que él bien podría ser el que estaba en su lugar si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, pero ya habían pasado muchos años y tenía que quietarse a Ruth de él...pero no podía por más que quería Ruth estaba clavada en todo su corazón, en todo su cuerpo, Ruth se había apoderado de su alma, se había convertido en su dueña.

Sí solo hubiera pensado con el corazón y no con la ormonas aquel día...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius se sentó en la Torre, solo, estaba más que feliz, por fin había podido besarla, hacía tanto que deseaba aquello, Ruth había pasado de ser su mejor amiga a la chica de sus sueños, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo, lo volvían loco, ninguna chica del colegio y juraría que del mundo entero podría compararse a ella... y ahora, ahora era su novia.

¿En qué estás pensando? le preguntó una voz.

En tí en quien más dijo Sirius volteando su cabeza ven, quiero abrazarte

Sus deseos son órdenes

Ruth se sentó a su lado pero Sirius la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre él.

Eres increíblemente hermosa le susurró al oído.

Ruth se sonrojó.

¿Una Potter sonrojandose, quien lo diría?

No seas tonto, Sirius yo...

¿Que ocurre linda?

Es que ...seamos francos Sirius, eres el objeto de deseo de todas las chicas de nuestra edad, mas pequeñas y algunas incluso mayores... la verdad es que eso no me hace ninguna gracia

Linda, yo solo soy para ti, ninguna de ellas sería capaz de alejarme de ti, no son nada al lado tuyo le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias, eres un sol

Sirius acarició la mejilla de su chica, le sonrío como solo él sabía hacerlo y le dio un pequeño beso que ella respondió, el beso se fue tranformando en otro y luego otro hasta que se intensificó más, reamente Sirius sabía como besar, pensó Ruth, pocas cosas podían darte mayor placer como los besos de aquel chico.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras el la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura como si fuera a escaparsele de un momento a otro, pero fueron interrumpidos por un...

Oh!!!

Se separaron y miraron hacia el cuadro de entrada, era...era Remus, Ruth sintió morirse, cerró sus ojos maldiciendo su mala suerte hubiera preferido que fuera incluso James.

Hola Remus...estemmmmm, yo...nosotros...

No me saldrás con eso de que no es lo que parece verdad?

No, claro amigo mio, pero es que...¿podemos hablar a solas? ven

Sirius lo sacó de allí para llevarlos hasta las escaleras

Mira Remus, tu sabes que James, pues que James es muy celoso de Ruth y si se llegara a enterar pues...

No solo te mataría sino que te quitaría su amistad

Y yo no quiero eso, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento por ella, mirala si es hermosa, por dentro como por fuera

Si, te entiendo respondió con mucha razónNo te preocupes, si James se llega a enterar no será por mi culpa

Gracias amigo, te debo una y muy grande

Sirius bajó corriendo por las escaleras le dijo a Ruth que estaba todo bien que estaban a salvo pero que deberían encontrarse de una forma mas disimulada, podría haber sido James.

Remus volvió a bajar y se encontró con la mirada de ella.

Remus yo...

¿Que quieres Potter?

Nada, solo quería decirte que gracias le contestó de forma tajante por la manera en la que el le había hablado a ella.

Me voy, tengo que estudiar

Sirius esta vez se sentó tan solo a su lado, pero le tomaba la mano.

¿Te ha llamado Potter?

Eso pareción, ¿no?

¿Y porqué te ha llamado Potter?

Será porque ese es mi apellido

Sirius la miró.

Ya sabes a que me refiero, el jamás te había llamado así

Quizás ya se cansó de mi nombre y ahora me llama así, yo que sé, mira tengo que ir a estudiar yo también, si me restraso en algo me odiaré luego, nos vemos

Se levantó y ya se disponía a marcharse, pero volvió en sus pasos y le dio un beso a Sirius en los labios.

Cuando ella se marchó, el chico no pudo más que pensar que allí habíapasado algo raro, pero fue mas fuerte el sabber que ahora Ruth era su chica.

Los días con ella eran estupendos, no le importaban que sus encuentros fueran cortos y a escondidas, porque eran los mejores momentos del día para él.

Pero todos tenemos en nuestras vidas lo que se denomina..."el minuto fatídico", donde tomamos la decisión más estúpida que pudieramos haber tomado...por la cual nos arrepentiremos toda nuestra vida, por el cual tuvimos 60 segundos para echarnos atrás pero que hasta el fin de nuestras vidas no sabremos porque no lo hicimos... y como en algunos casos este minuto fatídico tenía nombre y apellido... Cristin Markins...alta, rubia, buenas curvas, 15 años, tez palida, ojos bien azules, labios finos pero lo justo y siempre rojos, bien rojos...unos labios que ya había pasado por la factoría Black, pero que no habían quedado del todo satisfechos... o mas bien saciados.

Las clases yahabía terminado, Sirius no se encontraba bien luego de una brma fallida asique no pudo asistir al entrenamiento de Quidditch, por ello decidió quedarse en su habitación escribiendole una carta a Ruth, ella recibía una por día de novio junto a una flor distinta en cada carta.

Cuando ya la había terminado y luego de releerla por lo menos cien veces, Sirius se dispuso a bajar, la dejaría en su bolso en los vestiarios, pero al llegar a la sala se encontró a Cristin...

Hola guapo, ¿donde vas con tanta prisa?, quedate y hablamos un poco

Ahora no puedo, tengo que ir a ver el entrenamiento

ays, Sirius, las chicas y yo estamos preocupadas por ti

¿Por mi?

Sí, hace ya un par de meses que tu ya no..

Que yo ya no, ¿qué?

Bueno que no acechas a ninguna, ¿hay algun problema?

Simplemente que no tengo ganas tengo mi cabeza en otras cosas

¿En Ruth Potter por ejemplo?

¿A que viene eso?

Oh vamos Sirius no nos subestimes, nos damos cuenta como la mires ,pero no te canses ella es de Lupin

¿Como que de Lupin?

¿No lo sabes?

¿Saber que?

Que ella y Lupin fueron novios no hace mucho, y por la forma en que se miran creo que sigue habiendo amor por ahi

Asique era eso... murmuro casi para él Y ami eso queme importa, Ruth es tan solo mi amiga

Ya, pero una amiga que no deja que tu hagas lo que debes hacer le dijo acercandose a él.

¿Lo que debo hacer?

No te hagas de rogar Sirius eso no va contigo... hace tiempo que extraño tus besos Cristin acariciaba su cara Deberías olvidarla, ella nunca dejará de querer a Remus, y él se le nota a leguas que se muere por ella, son eluno para el otro, si no hacen otra cosa que echarse "miraditas", yo creo que en cualquier momento Remus se tira sobre ella se la come a besos...una vez los ví, detrás del campo de Quidditch, se los veía muy bienjuntos he de confesar

Pero...pero ya no están juntos

No, como ya te he dicho, es cuestión de tiempo, y ahroa sime permites, vengo a buscar lo que me pertenece

No sabe si fue porque lo tomó de sorpresa, o porque lo nublaron los celos,o porque el perfume de esa chica realmente era un cebo para atrapar chicos, pero al sentir sus labios sobre él, no hizo otra cosa mas que seguirle el juego, se dejó llevar, la besó con gran ímpetu, la acarició por todo rincón a los cuales sus manos llegaban y olvidó por unos minutos quien era Ruth Potter, pero pronto una voz se lo recordaría...

¡Sirius?!!

AL muchacho se le paralizó el corazón, la reconció, aquella voz solo podía ser de una persona, quitó sus labios de su amiga y asomó a travez de su pelo, cuando la vio allí parada, tan solo pudo cerrar los jos deseando que algún dios le enviara elpeor de los hechizos y le matase allí mismo antes que tener que enfrentar a Ruth.

Pudo divisar como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer en el rostro de ella.

En ese moemnto ruth tuvo muchas ganas de gritar, de pegar, de insultar, pero tan solo pudo reaccionar para dar media vuelta y marcharaese de allí.

Sirius despertó de su paralicis, empujó a la rubia y corrió tras ella.

La pudo alcanzar, la sujetó de los brazos pidiendo perdón una y otra vez, llorando aun cuando ella seguía dandole la espalada.

Le rogaba por favor que lo escuchase, que lo comprendiera pero que lo escuchara.

Ruth giró, empujó a Sirius contra la pared y acorralandolo en ella, lo sujetó de la camisa y con toda su rabia y dolor...solo unas pocas palabras saliern de ella pero fueron las definitivas.

NO TE ACERQUE A MI NUNCA MAS SIRIUS BLACK!!!!

Y allí lo dejó, solo, triste, llorando, en ese momento Sirius black comprendió que acababa de perder a la mujer de su vida por la estupidez mas grande que habíahech en su vida.

:::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FB:::::::::::::::::::::::

En su cama, con aquel recuerdo tan doloroso dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

En su mente recorría cada milimetro de su cuerpo, su manera de andar, sus labios, sus ojos, sus caderas, sus manos sus piernas, sus brazos... cuando llego a sus brazos hizo un alto, en su mente se cruzaba Ruth en todos los dias que estuvo en la mansion Black y Sirius se dio cuenta de un detalle muy curioso.

A pesar de estar en verano mientras estuv alli antes de partir al colegio Ruth siemrpe iba de manga larga, incluso cuando sudaba de calor.

A Sirius se le hizo muy curioso ese detalle...pero fue más allá, por alguna razón llegó al tema de que Remus y ruth aun ...no habían tenido relaciones desde sullegada ya hacia un par de meses...porque ello daba por contado que tendría que desnudarse...y...¿quizas no quería mostrar sus brazos?.

Algo se encendió en la cabecita de Canuto...pero no daba cn la respuesta exacta.

¿Que ocultas Kity?


	26. Lobo

BUENO , SI YA LO SE TARDE UN POCO MAS DE LO NORMAL PERO ACA ESTOY...YA LE STRAJE SU NUEVO CAP... y ¿que mas? ah si antes de que se me olvide...NUEVAMENTE UN CAP DE ESO HOT...ASIQUE QUEDAN AVISADAS , jajajaja espero que els guste mucho, besos, CE.

Dedicado...a todas las que de corazon desearian ser Ruth Potter.

Ella entró en su habitación, había sido un día muy largo, entre las clases, vigilar a los chicos y mantener vigilidados a la ED, se le hacia muy duro.

Planeaba darse una ducha, pero lo escuchó, un pequeño ruido que procedía del armario, pero ni se inmutó, siguió canturreando, disimuladamente tomó su varita y susurró algo, luego continuó desvistiendose.

PLUM!!!!

Su visitante se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien...volvió a golpear la puerta pero nada no se habría, era un armario muy pequeño... no le gustaba nada aquella situación.

Ruth abremé, soy yo Remus

Ella sonrió y se sentó en la cama con su camiseta y sus bragas nada mas.

Vamos Ruth abreme esto no tiene gracia

Ella comenzó a reir sonoramente.

RUTH POTTER ABREME!!!

¿Y arriesgarme a que un loco pervertido que se ha colado en mi habitación me haga a saber que cosas?, ni pensarlo

Esto es muy pequeño Ruth abre la puerta

Levantó su varita y le abrió, Remus salió todo despeinado y con la ropa desabrochada.

¿No llegas un poco temprano?, aun no me he ni duchado

Bueno yo tampoco, iba a hacerlo pero...si quieres podemos ducharnos juntos...

No, gracias, mi ducha es muy pequeña y hace algo de frío

Remus la miró... a veces le molestaba los desprecios de ella pero nunca se atrevio a decirle nada, sin ambargo había situaciones que sabía le costaban mucho controlar.

Cielo, yo te comprendo, es verdad y te esperaré. pero soy un hombre y un hombre lobo, o sea tengo mis instintos a flor de piel y las hormonas revolucionadas, que no quieras ducharte conmigo vaya y pase, pero en cualquier momento saltaré sobre ti si sigues tan solo con esa camiseta y tu ropa interior tirada en la cama en esa pose

Ruth no lo había hecho aproposito, por eso se sorprendio por lo dicho de su esposo, luego de digerirlo, lo pensó y le había hecho mucha gracia la idea de Remus.

¿Te ries de mi?, eres muy cruel lo sabias?

Jajajaj, lo siento, pero tendrías que ver la cara de salido que tienes ahora mismo, nunca te había visto asi, jajaja

¿No vas a taparte como haces siempre?

Mirandolo con ojos desafiantes le contestó.

No, ¿por?

Nunca quieres que te vea desnuda

No lo estoy

Casi, puedo ver tus piernas completamente, el muslo y medio trasero, tal como lo recordaba por cierto

Remus cada vez que hablaba daba un paso hacia la cama y si realmente tenia una cara de salido que hubiera asustado a cualquiera.

Ruth como buena mujer que es, le gustaba sentirse deseda y provocar, tuvo la genial idea que volterase y acostarse boca abajo sobre la cama.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, miró a su esposo.

¿Tu crees?

El cambio de su voz fue notorio y Remus creyó que en cualquier momento olvidaría su caballerosidad y saltaría sobre ella exigiendo su parte como marido.

Ruth sonreía, ver asi a Remus era relamente muy exitante, notaba como él con su mirada recorría todo su cuerpo deborandosela.

Mira que he tenido suerte , ¿eh?

¿A que te refires?

Soy un hombre de 35 años el cual su esposa tiene la misma edad pero... con el detalle que tiene un cuerpo de una muchacha de 22 años... cualquiera pagaría por eso

¿Vas a pagarme?... mira que te saldre muy cara...

¿Acaso tienes precio?...y a cuanto dinero me sube?

Yo no estaba hablando de dinero mi amor...

Remus agachó un poco su cabeza pero seguía mirando a su mujer fijamente con una media sonrisa en el rostro...

La verdad es que no supo ni como ni cuando, pero se encontraba arrodillado en lacama besando a Ruth que estaba acostada en esta.

Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando ella poco a poco fue quitandole la ropa, ni como sus manos llegaron bajo la camiseta de ella para descubrir que no llevaba nada por debajo de esta.

Cuando quiso quitarsela, Ruth le retiró las manos con suavidad, le sonrió, se giró sobre si misma y tomando su varita oscureció la habitación.

Veamos como funciona el instinto lobito le dijo susurrando al oído.

Remus no se hizo de rogar, hacia ya meses que deseaba tener a Ruth en sus brazos, y aunque fuera en lo mas profundo de las oscuridades lo haría.

Con sus manos subio su camiseta, dejando prácticamente desnuda a su esposa, con sus brazos al quitarsela puso rozar su piel haciendo que se erizace la de él.

Arrodillados ambos en la cama, la tomó por la cintura trayendola hacia él, piel contra piel, pudiendo sentir el calor que emanaba el otro.

Acariciando su espalda besaba con mas que deseo su cuello mientras sentía las manos de ella recorriendo toda su anatomía.

El sabía cual era su punto más debil y no esperaría mucho tiempo en dar con el, volteó a su chica y poniendola en cuatro se avalanzo sobre ella, corrió su cabello y dejó al descubierto su nuca, no pudieron verse pero en ambos se dibujo una sonrisa con malicia mezclada con placer.

Muchas veces Remus había tenido miedo que el instinto de lobo saliera a relucir en estas situaciones y quizás ir algo mas lejos de lo racional que se pudiera ser en estos momentos.

Pero ni él pudo llegar a explicar el gran placer, deseo y morbo que le probocó la noche que no pudo contenerse mas y deboró practicamete la nuca de ella...y como resultado obtuvo el punto debil de su chica, a ella le gustaba el lobo y a él le gustaba darseló.

Nuevamente se encontraban con aquel juego, Remus besaba, lamía y mordía su cuello y parte de su espalda, haciendo que Ruth conteniese grandes gemidos y se retorciese de placer, agarrando muy fuerte las sabanas bajo ella.

Volvió sujetarla fuerte de la cintura y la tiró con fuerza sobre la cama boca arriba, con sus fuertes manos presionaba los brazos de ella sobre la almohada, besando cada milimetro de su cara, sus orejas, su cuello, sus labios, y el comienzo de sus pechos.

Tan solo la soltó cuando decidió descender mas aun, solo fueron unos centimetros, pero para el había llegado a la antesala del paraíso.

No tenía pensado marcharse de allí por unos largos minutos, realmente las había extrañado y nada ni nadie, ni el mismisimo Voldemort haría que dejara de besarlos y jugar con ellos, en estos momentos eran tan solo suyos, hasta le había quitado todo derecho a Ruth sobre sus propios pechos.

La verdad es que poco le importaba que fuera él, el único que proporcionaba placer esa noche...no eran unos meses lo que había esperado, para el eran los 14 años esperando y suplicando por ese cuerpo, del cual se sentía único y exclusivo dueño.

Decidió darles una pequeña tregua momentanea a su entretenimiento actual para continuar descendiendo, pasó por el abdomen, las caderas, la pelvis, el pubis...pero para tortura de su mujer, que el ya lo sabía, descendió aun más pasando por alto aquel tan íntimo lugar, lo rodeó con besos, con sumo cuidado de siquiera rozarlo, echó algunas miradas para ver el sufrimiento y placer de Ruth sonriendo para si.

Recorrió ambas piernas, tan infinitamente dulces como las había clasificado él mas de una vez.

Ruth no dejaba de murmurar el nombre del hombre al que le gustaba torturarla de esa forma...luego de 14 años, el recordaba como le gustaba cada cosa y eso era terriblemente placentero.

Cuando Remus vio a su mujer casi rendida, decidió darle el gusto y se undió en su preciado tesoro el cual el sabía que era totalmente suyo y podría jugar a sus anchas.

Este era uno de sus juegos favoritos, podría pasarse allí un buen rato, le gustaba sentir que tenía poder sobre ella, porque asi era, en ese momento podría pedirle a Ruth lo que fuera que ella lo haría sin pensar.

Llevó hasta la locura a Ruth en dos ocasiones, pero ya era él, el que estaba rindiendose, poco podría seguir resistiendo en su juego, eso era lo malo, no duraba siempre, poco a poco su propio cuerpo se iba poniendo en su contra.

Subió, se besaron como si fuera el último beso entre ellos.

Mientras se decían palabras y promesas de amor eterno, el se acomodó sobre ella, mientras se miraban fijamente, fue entrando poco a poco...él sabía que hacía tiempo ella no había estado con nadie...se sintió feliz por ello, pero también sabía que implicaba ir despacio...

Tomó sus piernas y las colocó alrededor de su cintura, Ruth lo había atrapado con todo su cuerpo, sintió como ella se tensaba por momentos, el la acariciaba para tranquilizarla, le susurraba promesas mezcladas con palabras lujuriosa al oído con su voz ronca, cuando ella sentía su voz se estremecía por completo aferrandose más, si aun cabía, a él.

Primero fueron simples roces...luego se intensificaban con fuerte presiones...Ruth apretó bien fuerte sus ojos al sentir como su esposo iba penetrandola...Remus creyó que era una mala señal, haciendo interín de retirarse pero ella lo apoyó mas sobre ella con sus piernas y sin abrir su mirada sonrió mordiendose el labio inferior, como hacía siempre que algo le gustaba mucho.

Remus acompañó su sonrisa y regresó a su lugar, se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, besando esos labios que tanto le atraían como si de imanes se tratasen, instintivamente comenzó a moverse, cada gemido de ella agilizaba su cuerpo...

Quiero que aparezca el lobo mi amor... le susurró con agitación.

Remus cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en su cuello, aquellas palabras ya eran demasiado para él.

¿Estás segura?

Ruth sonrió y mordió su cuello con lo que Remus desapareció totalmente dejando paso a su desenfreno animal.

La miró, ya no era esa mirada dulce y tranquila...sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, hasta se podían ver una franja roja en sus pupilas, tomó a Ruth por la cintura dando un gran golpe seco dentro de ella haciendola dar un gran grito de placer, ya no eran solamente movimientos rápidos, ahora eran freneticos y violentos, los gritos de placer de ambos inundaban la habitación, como siempre el quría que ella llegara primero para poder recrearse en sus gestos y darle un gran broche final, y si fue, ella ya no resistió mas y por tercera vez en esa noche Remus hizo caer en la locura y el extasis a su mujer, sin ningún control a ver su cara Remus o el lobo dio su última fuerza en culminar él y haciendo que el nombre de Ruth sonara a pecado acabo dentro de ella.

Calló sobre ella, Ruth acariciaba su espalda, su nuca y su pelo.

Levantó su mirada y se acomodó a su lado trayendola hacia él para rodearla con sus brazos.

Te amo sra. Lupin

Te amo Lobito

Se acariciaban suavemente, se miraban como si de niños que acababan de conocer el amor se tratasen, sonreían como si algo travieso cababan de hacer...

Creo queno saldremos a cenar, ¿verdad? le preguntó Remus.

¿Porque no?

Porque ya es tarde...

Ooooo, lástima

¿Lástima?

Sí...porque...¿sabes una cosa?

¿Que?

A Ruth se le dibujó una gran sonrisa, se irguió un poc y mirando fijamente a su amado...

Porque tengo hambre y...no solo los lobos tienen hambre de carne

Y así se abalanzó sobre él...demostrandole aquella noche que una pantera tambien tenía su ferocidad.


	27. AVADA KEDAVRA!

Los meses seguían sin muchos cambios, los chicos del ED seguían con su entrenamiento, reuniones entre Ruth y Sniv...digo...Severus, citas nocturnas entre el lob...digo Remus y su esposa.

En la casa Sirius y Molly al estar solos seguian con su tregua...pasandosela en grande con las ocurrencias de Canuto... ¿quien lo diría?

La navidad estaba cerca, y este año Harry estaba particularmnte feliz, ya que saldría del colegio por primera vez para estas fechas.

Lo malo era que Hermione no le habían dado permiso para ir con ellos...para suerte de Ruth, ya que cada día era mas notorio su reticencia hacia ella, pero los chicos lo atribuían a que estaría celosa porque ahora era la Tïa Potter quien ocupaba el lado protector maternal femenino dentro del colegio hacia Harry.

Dumbledore había enviado a llamara a Remus para consultarle algunas cosas, este accedió y aprovecharía para quedarse junto a Ruth una noche mas.

La reunión fue durante la ultima hora de clases, y elmotivo muy concreto: RUTH POTTER.

El viejo director había tenido una visita que lo había dejado algo descertado, no quiso darle mucha importancia, pero sabiendo del comportamiento de la persna que le contó "algo", prefirió hablarlo con la persna mas cercana a la hermana de James.

Remus llegó puntual, como era cstumbre en él, se dirigió directamente al despacho de Dumbledore y fue recibido.

Luego de hablar de todo un poco, el anfitrión fue al grano.

Querido Remus, he recibido una visita hace poco de una de nuestras alumnas dejandome algo perplejo respecto a Ruth

¿Ocurre algo malo con ella? preguntó preocupado.

Bueno, esta persona meha dicho que Ruth ha salido en ocasiones del castillo por las noche y que mas bien cuidar a Harry y al resto de sus amigos pareciera que los "vigila"

Remus se quedó pensativo, pero respondió traquilo.

No es raro que Ruth salga por ahí, solía hacerlo en nuestros días de estudiantes, al igual que James, bueno él iba a la torre de astronomía y ella cerca del lago, creo...ambos "hablaban " con sus padres y sus abuelos mirando las estrellas...supongo que era su forma de desahogo y eso de "vigilarlos", ella es así, siempre lo hizo con nosotros, esperando que hicieramos algo...

Aunque ella también se apuntaba en algunas

Remus sonrío.

Sí, mas bien creo que nos vigilaba para que no la dejemos afuera, pero ahora es distinto, ella siente una resposabilidad hacia Harry, no creo que Hermione deba preocuparse por ello

¿Cómo sabe que hablo de ella?

¿Quién mas pudo haber sido?

Es cierto, buneo yo solo quería informarme bien, Ruth ha pasado cosas horribles en estos ultimos años y quizás no esté tan repuesta como ella quiere hacernos creer

Está mejor, eso puedo asegurarselo, pero aun continua con sus pesadillas, sobre todo con lo de Sirius, aunque lo ha nombrado a usted y a harry en algunas tambien, no quiere contarme exactamente que es lo que sueñpa pero no son tan seguidas como antes

Dumbledore sonrío...Remus sin darse cuenta había admitido que pasaba algunas noches con ella en el colegio.

De acuerdo, siusted cree que esta todo bien, le creo, ahroa iré a prepararme para la cena, tengo hambre, ¿se queda usted a cenar, Remus?

No lo sé aun, no he visto a Ruth, asique no se que planes tiene

Bueno, pues ya nos veremos por ahí

Remus se levantó, despidió a su antiguo director y se marchó.

Caminaba por los pasillos en busca de su mujer, las clases ya habian terminado yq uería estar con ella un ratito aunque sea, per a quien encontró fue al cuarteto formado por Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Se saludaron y el les cotaba como estaban Sirius y la Sra. Weasley, cuando llegó Ruth.

Hola tía Ruth, no te vimos en todo el día

No me sentí muy bien la verdad, creo que anoche comí demasiado, jeje, ¿y tu que haces aquí? le preguntó a Remus dandole un pequeño beso.

He venido a ver a Dumbledore, quiso contarme sobre una visita que tuvo has unos dias contestó mirnado a Hermione y esta dandose por aludida y... se me había ocurrido quepodríamos ir a dar una vuelta antes de la cena, ¿que teparece?

Ah!, pues muy bi..

En eso llegó una lechuza, que se posó muy comodamente sobre la cabeza de Ron, leug de la risa normal de esos casos Ruth tomó la nota que la lechuza le quería entregar mostrandole su patita, la leyó y se la guardó.

Lo siento mi amor, no pudo ir contigo tengo que salir

¿Ocurre algo?, ¿a dónde vas?

Eso es un secreto, teng una ruenion con "papa noel", no se si me entiendes, jajaja

oooo, y no puedo ir contigo?

No, porque si no ya no sería sorpresa, mi amor, bueno chicos, ya nos veremos en la cena, ¿si? y dicho esto desapreció.

Hermion no pudo evitar darle una mirada mas que seria a Remus, que comprendió en seguida.

Se saludaron y cada cual se fue por su camino.

Unos segundos mas tarde Ruth se aparecía en una vieja casa donde sus integrantes la esperaban.

Una voz no tardó en ser escuchada.

Deberías tener mas cuidado, en cualquier momento te descubriran si sigues siendo tan obvia

Ella se giró y le contestó.

Hola Regulus, yo también te extrañé le dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno dejensé de tonterías, estoes serio, Grangr te tiene en la mira

Sninillus, Granger es poca cosa a mi lado, no se preocupen que no podrá hacer nada

Sin embargo hoy he visto a tu esposo, ¿sabes para que fue al colegio?

¿Para acostarse conmigo? les dijo con voz seductora.

Además

Para que le cuenten lo de Hermione, ya me lo dijo él hace unos minutos...espero que me hayan citado para algo importante porque he dejado a Remus y una buena revolcada por ustedes

Esm ás importante de lo que tu crees, Ruth

Al escuchar esa voz, ella se giró y vio allí a quien ellos llamaban maestro.

Lo siento,no sabía que usted estaba aquí dijo casi con vergüenza.

Así aprenderás a ser mas educada

Callate Black!

Regulus tiene razón, tu comportamiento a veces es desesperante

Dejenmé en paz!!

Se puden callar los tres ellos lo miraron en silencio ruth, te hemos llamado para algo muy importante...él...él quiere verte

Ruth se puso pálida como la nieve abriendo muy grande sus ojos, quedandose totalmente muda.

¿A mi?, ¿realmente quiere verme?

Sí, pero ya conoces los riesgos, ¿lo harás?

Por supuesto que lo haré, ¿cabe alguna duda?

Regulus y Severus se miraron con preocupación entre ellos, sabían que era peligroso, pero también sabían lo que significaba para ella.

Entonces que te preparen para ello, yo ahora volveré a lo lo mío, pero antes te advierto, cuida tus pasos

Se quedaron los tres en silencio unos segundos pero Regulus rompio el silencio.

Ya le ha dado la fecha

¿Que? pregutno Ruth.

Que ya le ha dado la fecha a Severus para...eso

Bueno, sabíamos que tarde o temprano ocurriría Ruth se acercó a Severus y acarició su brazo ya saben...ya saben como lo harás?

Sícontestó este muy serio: como, cuando y donde...solo hay que hacerlo, pero...¿y si sale algo mal?

Tu eres un gran mago Snivillus, lo harás bien...sabes que tienes que hacerlo

No lo culpo ruth, su misión es muy peligrosa, cualquier cosita mal y se nos va todo algarete

Si, pero de la otra forma no tendremos ninguna salida, ya lo comprobamos, yo tampoco quiero esto pero debemos hacerlo así...Severus...tienes que matar a Dumbledore!!!

Pasaron varias horas desde aquella conversación, luego de esta todo fue muy silencioso en la casa, tan solo se limitaron a preparar a Ruth para su encuentro.

Ya te debe haber hecho efecto la poción, es el momento le dijo muy serio Severus.

¿Estás segura Ruth?, por favor, piensalo bien.

No tengo nada que pensar, ahora ...HAGAMOSLO!!!

Pusieron en una cama a Ruth, la cubrieron con unas piedras extrañas, ella cerró los ojos, murmuró un "gracias", Regulus y Severus se miraron, levantaron su varita y cerrando sus ojos le apuntaron y lo hicieron.

AVADA KEDAVRA!!! al unisono...y Ruth dejó de respirar.

La misma cama, la misma habitción y ella aparentemente dormida... una mano comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas y uns labios se posaron en su frente...ella sintió el calido calor que desprendían y abrió sus ojos...allí estaba...allí estaba...sentado junto ella, cn su sonrisa, con esso ojos, mirandola con una ternura que pocos podrían explicar.

Ella se irguió y sin dudarlo un segundo lo rodeó con sus brazos, él le correspondió quizas tanto o con mas fuerza que ella, se separarn y se miraron...

Lo siento mi princesa, sé que esto es muy doloroso para ti, pero necesitaba verte, saber que estabas bien

Ella sonrió.

lo estoy, en serio...estoy muy feliz cielo, creeme, pero pronto se terminará todo y no emops que pasará, ya ha dado la orden, pronto Snape lohará y ahí sabremos cual es nuestro siguiente paso hacia el final

Tranquila, sé que todo saldrá bien, es peligroso, sí, pero saldrá bien...no puedes quedarte mas tiempo Ruthy, es peligroso para ti y para él le dijo guiñandole un ojo.

¿Para él?...¿cómo los sabes?

Porque no soy por nada uno de los magos maspoderosos del historia pequeña, jeje, ¿cuando se lo dirás?

No lo sé...aun no lo sé

Debes irte ya, pronto se tepasará elefecto de lapoción y no me lo perdonaría nunca...la abrazó y en su opido le susurró te quiero mi princesa

Te quiero mi estrella

El puso su mano en su pecho y una gran luz salió de esta, Ruth volvió a car en la cama y su respiración vlvió a cortarse...

Ya está respirando, despertemosla!!! se paresuró Regulus.

Snape corrió hacia la cama y entre ambos la hicieron reaccionar.

Ruth tenía la respiracion entre cortada...pero algo no iba bien... no terminaba de reaccionar, comenzaba a tener conbulsiones y no abría sus ojos...ellos no sa´bian ya que hacer.

Regulus, estás sangrando!!!

¿donde?, no veo

Severus levantó la túnica de la mujer y se pudo ver una gran mancha de sangre en su ropa.

¿Que haremos? preguntó Black.

Solo podemos hacer una cosa debido al resto de poción que pueden llegar a encontar los medimagos

Snape la tomó en brazós y desapareció...

Ayuda!!1 gritó...AYUDA!!!

Sirius, Molly y Remus aparecieron en el hall d la mansióny los vieron allí.

¿Que ha pasado? pregunto con deseperacion Remus.

No lo sé la econtre asi en los pasillos, vamos a llevarla arriba, esta sangrando

La depositaron en la cama y al quitarle la rpa, todos se quedaron helados,...Ruth estaba teniendo una hemorragia y su ropa interior estaba toda manchada de sangre...


	28. James y Lily

Remus no podía dejar soltarla, Sirius teníala necesidad de golpear algo, Severus pensando a mil por hora de lo que debía hacer y Molly no sabía ni que hacer.

Intenten que de alguna forma n siga perdiendo sangre, ya vuelvodij Severus asombrando a todos por su falta de sobriedad y tranquilidad.

¿A donde vas? le preguto Sirius.

Necesitamos algunas cosas para ayudarla si no morirá desangrada, tu amigo sabe algode medicina y con lo que yo se de pociones quizas podramos hacer algo a tiempo

Sin mas preabulo desapreció.

Quitemoslé la ropa dijo Molly.

Los tres se acercaron y poco a poco fueron despojandola de ella, Sirius se fue directo al baño y trajo una tina con trapos, comenzó a limpiar sus piernas, Molly se llevaba la ropa y Remus revisaba a Ruth.

EStuvieron asi unos escasos segundos, en silencio, hasta que Sirius, sin dejar su labor, levantó la cabeza y irando muy serio a Remus le dijo:

Moony...¿tu sabes lo quepuede sigificar esta hemorragia justamente aqui, verdad?

Este suspiró muy ondo...claro que lo sabía..

Sí Canuto, como también sé que esto no es ninguna buena señal, pero en este momento solo pudo pensar que ella esté bien

Lo sé amigo, lo se... est n es una hemorragia de estas quetienen las empbarazadas, es algo más...alguien le ha hecho algo

Seguro Sirius, pero lo que me extraña es que haya siddo dentro de Hogwarts, ese lugar es seguro

Sí, pero no solo eso, ¿has visto la reacción de Snivillus?, nunca lo vi tan desesperado y menos por ayudar auno de nosotros

Claro que me di cuenta y eso tendremos que averiguarlo

James se oyo que decía muy bajito James...

Shhhh, mi amor, tranquila, ya te estamos atendiendo, tu tranquilizatele decía suesposo mientras acariciaba su pelo... Remus seguía cn sus inspección cuando algo le llamó la atención.

Sirius, mira esto

Tomó el brazo de Ruth ylo levantó...allí se podía ver una marca...algo así comun tatuaje pero realizado con magia...

Se miraron entre ellos, se acercaron más para apreciarlo bien...¿era?

Moony eso es... ¿eso es lo que yo creo que es?

Remus estaba perplejo...

Sí Sirius... es..es...

Pero Severus volvió a parecer con un gran maletín, en seguida notó lo que estaban haciendo los dos hombres.

Vamos,no tenemos tiemp que perder dijo

Severus, mira esto

Ahra no es timep de perder con una marca, ¿quires saber porque la tinenme o salvarle la vida a ella y a tu hijo?

Esa última palabra retumbó en su cabeza..."mi hijo"...soltó a Ruth y comenzaron a tratarla.

En una casa sus habitantes corrían deseperados, subiendo y bajando escaleras, entrando y saliendo de esa habitación...jamás leshabíaocurrido esto... la desperación era notoria.

Una persona permanecía junto a ella... no se movía ni un isntante, tomaba sumanocon fuerza y acariciaba su vientre.

Vamos Kity...reacciona...vamos, no nos hagas esto...tienes que volver...tienen que volver, Lunático te está esperando, Canuto también...Merlín, esto es mi culpa...no tendría que haberte podido que vinieras...lo sinto Ruth, lo siento pero por favor, deapierta...por favorJames se desbordaba en lágrimas, Ruth era la persona queas quería en este mundo, siempre sintió que era su responsabilidad y el hecho de que eran hermano mellizos hacía de ellos una uníon mas que fuerte, que nadie podría llegar a comprender.

No estu culpa James, de todas formas sabíamos que tarde o temprano tu hermana encontraría la forma de encontrarnos, de llegar hasta nosotros le dijo una dulce voz desde el rellano de la puerta Ahora ocupemos nuestras cabezas en devolverla antes de que muera realmente

Ni siquiera esa es la salvacion para ella, no podrá quedarse aquí con nosotros...ella...ella moriría relamente y nocomo nosotros...es mi culpa Lily... ES TODO MI CULPA POR NO HABERLE DICHO TODO CUANDO VIVIAMOS!!!!

Ruth llevaba una semana debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte, de vez en cuando despertaba y solo podía nombrar a su hermano entre una lágrima que caía.

Sirius y Remus aun estaban desconcertados por todo lo ocurrido, Ruth embarazada, herida quien sabe por quien como y con esa marca en su brazo...

Eso había quedado como una secreto entre ellos tres, habían opinado como Severus que no era momento de saber como llegó eso allí, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que saberlo, que averiguarlo.

Sé que Snivillus lo sabe, ni se inmutó cuando la vio...él sabe porque la tiene, estoy seguro

Te doy la razón Sirius,pero salvo que le demos vitaserum y creo que aun así no nos lo dirá...creo que entre ellos hay algo que no termino de comprender y...Hermione no andaba muy equivocada

¿Hermione?

:Ella fue a decirle a Dumbledore que Ruth salíapor las noches del castillo y que estaba demasiado encima de ellos, como si en vez de cuidarlos quisiera tenerlos vigilados por alguna razón, creo que esa reticencia de Hermione hacia Ruth no eran simples celos por Harry

Quizás tengas razón...¿pero a donde iría?

Eso se lo pregutnaré cuando despierte, Ruth tendrá que darme muchas respuestas

¿Crees que adecuado?

Sí Sirius, Ruth está ocultando algo y tengo que averiguarlo, es mi esposa, ¿no? y llevo aun hijo mio dentro de ella, creo tener derecho de saber con quien me case y será lamadre de mi hijo

¿Sabes Lunatico?, yo he visto esa marca antes

¿En algun libro?

No, en el colegio...cuando estudiabamos allí, sé que la he visto...sabía que Ruth ocultaba algo, esa manía de no dejarse ver los brazos yame daa mala espina...estuve pensando pero solo se me vino a la mente que no era la primera vz que me pasaba...que conocí a alguien que hizo lo mismo...el problema es que no recuerdo quien...pero si se que fue en el colegio, por tanto tu debrías haber sospechado lo mismo, eres mas inteligente que yo

Si no me di cuenta ahora, ¿porque habría de darme cuenta en ese momento?

Porque ahora te nublaron tus hormonas, pero antes no...piensa Remus...a quien mas le vimos esta marca en el brazo cuando estudiabamos en Hogwarts?

Todo se está yendo al garete, si Ruth no reaccina el plan no se llebara a cabo y no podremos salvarlo

Tranquilo mi amor...Ruth reaccionará, es buena señal que aun permanezca con vida y que no haya perdido el bebé, ¿no crees?

Sí, eso es cierto... pero los días pasan y pronto ocurrirá...ademas hay algo que me davueltas porla cabeza

¿que?

Si ella esta aquí insconciente, allí también los está...pudieron...pudieron... y tomó su brazo.

¿Verle la marca?, sí, ya había contado con ello, Remus y siris no son ningunos tontos, seguro que a estas alturas ya la han visto...pero confío en que Severus haya hecho algo

Y yo... ¿se acordarán? dijo levantando su manga y mostrando la suya.

No lo sé... tu hechizo para quitarles aquel recuerdo creo que fue lo suficiente pontente para queno lo recuerden jamás

Pero aun así...

Tranquilo James, todo saldrá bin ya lo verás y Harry podrá ser el niño que el necesita ser

James sonrío ymiro a su esposa con ternura.

Harry ya no es un niño mi amor, tiene 15 años...¿me pregunto si ya tendrá novia?...¿será un rompcorazones?, seguro que juega al Quidditch...

Lily lo abrazó...

Tu hermana hará bien las cosas, es lago... algo...

¿Loca?, ¡histerica?, ¡peleadora?, ¿salida?...

Iba a decir impetuosa, pero bueno si, todas esas cosas tambien

Todo es mi culpa Lily...¿porque la meti en todo esto?

Tu no la metiste en nada James...es el destino y nada se puede hacer contra de él y nosotros...

Pero si le hubiera dicho todo ants nada de esto pasaría

James, nosotros no sabíamos que ibamos a morir, creíamos que con solo ocultarnos bastaría...

Aun así...debí decirle la verdad, debí contarle que era lo que espraba el mund de nosotros...de ella...

Tampoco sabíamos muchas cosas en esemomento cielo, no sabíams que ella o Harry eran capaces de sobrevivir a un avada kedvra, no sabíamos que ocurriría cuando ellos eran atacado con esa maldición, tampoco sabíamos que pasaría cuando nosotros murieramos...que endríamos aquí...que veríamos todo lo que vimos y que teníamos la posiblidad de cambiar algunas cosas...

El debió decirnosló...el maestro debió contarns todo cuando aun viviamos

No creyó que Voldemort nos encontrara, nadie sospechó de Peter

Esa sucia rata hijo de puta... si puediera o mataría con mis propias manos y sin magia

Calmate James, por favor, no me gusta vert así, yo también lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, pero nada podemos hacer desde qui, solo esperar a queRuth reaciione a tiempo y que Regulus y Severus sepan como actuar sin ella

James volvió a tomar las manos de su hermana y la miró con ternura, Lily decidió dejarlo solo con ella...pero con el pensamiento de que algo debían hacer...no era justo que Ruth pasara por todo esto...otra vez...

15 días eran los que habían pasado ya, los chicos habían regresado a la mansión, Harry estaba insufrible.

¿Porqueno me dicen que tiene?, quiero verla y no me dejan mas que 5 minutos,n es justo ella esmi tía es de mi familia, teng derech

Ya calmaté Harry, tienes razón per alguna buena razón debe haber le decía Hermione.

Ella tiene razón Harry, no solucionas nada poniedote así comentó Ron.

Pero es que hasta Snape pude verla mas que yo...!!!

Pero es porque él la está curando

Quiero estar solo

Harry vamos por f...

¡¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!!!

Sus amigos se miraron, se levantaron y se marcharon.

Cuando lohiciron Harryno pudo mas y explotó en un horrible llanto.

Otra vez no...por favor...no soportaríaotramerte en mi vida...por favor tía...no me dejes...por favor

Uno brazos cálidos lo rodearon, tan solo pudo divisar su pelo pero la reconoció, se refugió en ella y lloró todo su dolor.

Ya Harry, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien,verás que tía se recuperará...ella no t dejará solo, ya lo verás

¿Como lo sabes Ginny?

Por que tengo fe...algo me dice que ella ha vuelto para cuidarte y no dejará su misión asi como así, tu tía es una mujer muy fuerte

Lo sé, pero tengo miedo

No lo tengas Harry, tienes a mucha gente contigo para apoyarte y... a mi también, yo siempre estaré contigo

Gracias Ginny, eres muy buena amiga

Volvieron a abrazarse, Harry sintió una calor muy especial al sentir el cuerpo de ella pegado al de él, la miró y sin pensarsel la besó.

Ella no respondió al beso porque la tomó de sorpresa, pero le sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry, acarició su mejilla y este acariciando su pelo volvió a besarla sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cuando ella le correspondió.

Y como te decía Lunático...yo creo qu... uy lo siento...¿Ginny?

Estos se separaron como si los habían econtrado haciendo algo malo, totalmente colorados de vergüenza, Ginny yano estaba sentada a su lado si no mas bien sobre Harry, se levantó en seguida y se quedó parada mirando a los dos hombres, Rmus la miró y le sonrío guiñandole un ojo, ella sonrió y agachó la cabeza.

Lo siento Harry, no sabíamos que estabas aquí dijo Lupin.

Eh...no...no se preocupen, ¿como estámi tía?

Sigue estable,no te preocupes, seguroquepornto despertará le volvió a hablar Remus.

¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo?

Todos miraron a Sirius sorprendidos...

¿No era obvio Canuto?

Harry, ¿no crees que Ginnyes algo pequeña para que estuviera sentada de esa forma sobre ti intentnado arrancarte las amigdalas?

Harry miró a su padrino sin comprender su actitud y Giiny levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con rabia...¿a que venía eso?

Este...padrino... Ginny es tan solo un añosmnor que yo... y además...creo que es normal que anuestra edad ya hagams cosas como estas, ¿no crees?, ¿que te pasa?

¿Que que me pasa?, que me pasa?...primro comienzan con un beso y luego directos a la cama y pum embarazo inminente

Vamos hermano, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?,solo se estaban besando, deberías ponerte feliz por ellos

Ginny es muy jovenes aun para esto recalcó.

Acaso tu no hacías lo mismo a esta edad?,, además tenemos practicamente la misma edad, si yopuedo porque ela no?

Porque no es lo mismo

¿Porque no?

Porque no

¿Pero porqué?

PORQUE ES GINNY!!!!

Se sobresaltaron un poco por el grito de Sirius, Harry no comprendía nada, Sinny, si pero eso la desconcertaba aun más y Remus se temía lo peor de su amigo...

Una mujer bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, parecía tener los ojos en blanco... el pelo revuelto y con su varita en la mano, llegó hasta una puerta donde oyó voces, la abrió con una patada y allí los encontró.

¿Ruth?

¡TIA!!!

¿Ruth que ...que te ocurre? preguntó Sirius al verla de aquella forma tan fantasmal, pero ella levantó su varita y lo apuntó.

SIRIUS CUIDADO!!! gritó Remus, tanto le como Ginny y Harry saltaron sobre él para que avada el hachizo recién ombrado por Kity pero uno de ellos no pudo hacerlo bien y cayó al suelo.

GINNY!!, GINNY!!!¡¡¡¡RUTH QUE TE OCURRE!?????

Nadie va a tocar a mi bebe murmuró con tanto odio, en ese mismo instante pudieron ver como las facciones deRuth staban algo modificadas, era una mezcla entre ella y su versión animaga, daba miedo...pro no tardó en desplomarse en le suelo.

todos los ocupantes de la casa vinieronde inmediato al oir los grits, encontraron a las dos muchachas sobre el parquet de la sala y las llevaron a sus habitaciones.

Remus permanecía inmovil junt a la cama de su esposa y Harry junto a la de Ginny...Sirius...Sirius se encntraba en el pásillo, miraba una puertay la otra...algo no funcionaba bien en el...¿porque le contaba tanto decidirse en que habitación entrar?...hasta hace unos minutos hubiera entrado en la de Ruth sin pensarlo pero...ahora...

Tiene 14 años Canuto...lo unico que falta en que te conviertas en un pervertido aslatacunas viejo verde

No termino de decir esto cuando Harry salió disparado de la habitación, intentó detenerlo pro solo le dijo que tenía que avisar a su madre.

Black entró como un rayo en la habitación de la pelirroja y allí la vio...se quedón impresionado por la vision que tenía frente a él...era Ginny sí, pero...

Mierda!!!, lo único que me faltaba...

En aquella cama se encontraba una preciosa muchacha de ¿14 años?...pues no...una muchacha que aparentaba que había doblado su edad quizás mas...

Se acercó y casi respirando en su rotro vio lo hermosa que era...o lo hermosa que seria cuando creciera...aunque ya había crecido...pero ...¿como?...¿quele había hecho Ruth?

Eres endiabladamenten hermosa...¿porque siemrpe me he de fijar en lo que no debo?

HE REGRESADO...mmm me parece que las estoy mimando much jajajaj pero no se podran quejar ¿eh? cap larguitos y seguidos...que tul????

jajaja...bueno ya poco a poco se van sabiendo algunas cosas...jejejeje o las estoyliando mas? jajajaja que mala que soy...bueno muchos besitos a todas guapisimas y pornto poco a poc esto se va terminando ooooooooooo pero asi retomare mis otros ff que pobre los deje ahi tiraditos, jeje.

Asique Ginny ha crecido...¿un hechizo inverso al del Ruth? mmm puede ser...pero...que pasara ahra netre el neuvo triangulo, he aqui la nueva pretendiente o el nuevo pretendiente como quieran decirlo...HARRY-GINNY-SIRIUS-...¿que pasará?, ¿con quien se quedara?, ¿y si se queda con Sirius?, voverá a su edad y aspecto normal? ¿y se se queda con Harry...volvera se quedará así de mayor.. uuuuuuu kajjajajaja

Asique Ruth embarazada, ¿tendra lobitos? jajaja, y esa marca...¿donde la habían visto antes?...¿recordarán que fue en James?... uff cuantas cosas aun por saber...¿quien es el maestro porque...ya sabemos queno es Voldy... ¿pero quien?... y una pregunta clave?...¿a quien tienen que salvar?...¿que es loq ue vieron cuando Jame sy Lily fueron lelvados a ese lugar?, ¿si no estan vivos ni muertos, donde estan?... y la pregunta que pareció ser aclarada pero nooooooo...¿DNDE ESTUV Y QUE PASO CON RUTH ESOS 14 AÑOS QUE ESTUVO DESAPARECIDA O APARNTEMENTE MEURTA!!!????

besos a todas guapisimas!!!!

CENIPUL AL PODER!!!.


	29. Ginny?, no!, GINEVRA!

Todos entraron en la habitacion, su madre, su padre, sus hermanos y sus amigos...ni su madre,que en otro momento se hubiera avalanzado sobre ella pudo reaccionar... la vista que tenían en frente superaba ya al hecho de que Ginny había sobrevivido a un avada que Ruth le había enviado...¿los hechizo tenían fecha de caducidad? o...quizás con su poca fuerza Kity no pudo matarla...

Remus que también había acudido al griterío de personas que subían por las escaleras, se acercó a su amiga...

Se sentó a su lado y corrió el cabello de su cara, miró a Sirius preocupado...¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿qué le había hecho su esposa?...esto cada día dejaba de tener pies y cabeza... ya el hecho de que Ruth luego de catorce años haya aparecido así como si nada, era raro...pero su amor por ella lo había nublado, ahora estaba teniendo muchas piezas de un rompecabezas que urgía armar, su aparición, sus salidas misteriosas, su marca en el brazo, la actitud de Severus, el ataque a Sirius, los Avadas que ya no funcionaban...y ahora su próxima paternidad si todo salía bien...

Al sentir aquellas caricias Ginny despertó suavemente, abrió sus ojos y allí vio a quien ella desde hacía un tiempo consideraba un gran amigo, tomó su mano y le sonrío, luego notó la gran multitud en la habitación y se aferró más a su ex profesor.

Yo...yo quiero estar sola

Su madre se acercó a ella.

Pero mi amor...

Mamá gracias pero...quiero estar sola, por favor

Todos se miraron entre sí...pero comenzaron a salir de uno en uno.

Ustedes dos nodijo refiriendose a Sirius y Remus tengo que hablar con ustedes

Se miraron sorprendidos y los otros asistentes mas todavía pero Ginny miraba con mucha seriedad...esa mirada de "haz lo que te digo porque si no te fulmino" no la había perdido.

Cerraron la puerta dejando a los dos merodeadores dentro, ella se acomodó en la cama y se sentó, se recogió el pelo dejando ver aun mas el gran cambio que acababa de tener, los miró...ellos sintieron como una energía invisible les recorría toda la espalda.

Ginny...¿cómo estás? le preguntó Remus.

Más cómoda si se sentaran a mi lado dijo muy firme pero suave a la vez.

Remus se acercó pero Sirius no estaba muy convencido, al llegar a la cama vio que Ginny estiró las manos y Remus las tomó sonriendose uno al otro, su amigo le dio un beso en la frente...Sirius enarcó una ceja...

¿Pero quien se cree este lobo para acercarse asi a Ginny? pensó Sirius ¿un momento esos fueron mis pensamientos?...mmmm cuidado Sirius que te vas a quemar...que tiene una madre que te desgarraría sin pensarlo un padre con influencias en el ministerio, y seis hermanos más, sin contar a Harry "lengua en las amígdalas" Potter, las miradas de Hermione y que el lobito que está abranzandola en estos momentos te sacaríalos ojos...¿abrazandola?... volviendo a la realidad a Sirius se le escapó Hey Lunático, sueltala!!

Estos sin soltarse lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

¿Pero ahora que te pasa?, ¿también es demasiado joven para que le abrace porque me preocupó su salud, o qué?

No te burles...es que...es que...que ha sufrido un Avada, podrías lastimarla, aun esta muy débil seguramente

Estoy muy bien Sirius, gracias, pero acercate que no voy a violarte...es interesante el hecho de ustedes dos en la cama conmigo pero aun...no me intereso en esas cosas

No se si había sido lo que dijo o que la voz de Ginny sonaba diferente, mas grabe y con una tonalidad sensual, que no adivinaba si era su imaginación o realmente esta chica podía matar a un hombre con tan solo saludarle con esa voz.

Aunque le pareció que recorría más de diez kilometros por fin llegó a la "dichosa camita"...como había bautizado recientemente.

Una vez sentado Remus se volvió a Ginny nuevamente, se maravillaba de lo preciosa que era ahora... eso no quería decir que no le había parecido una niña bonita, pero no era lo mismo, antes tan solo era, eso...un niña y ahora como buen hombre que era podía ver lo hermosa que era como mujer.

Ginny, yo...no sabes cuanto siento lo de Ruth, realmente no tengo ni idea porque reaccionó asi

Ginny acarició su brazo y le sonrió.

No te preocupes Remus...yo estoy bien...con quice años mas pero estoy bien

¿Cómo sabes lo que te ha pasado?

Porque me desperté, Harry se había dormido, fui al baño y me vi...confieso que casi me da un ataque pero...

¿Pero que?le preguntó sirius casi sin mirarla.

Pero... creo que el Avada, aunque no iba dirigido a mi hizo bien su trabajo, aun se puede hacer algo

Sirius y Remus si antes no entendían nada ahora por supuesto que menos.

Ginny, ¿que estás diciendo?

Remus... te felicito por tu próxima paternidad

¿Cómo sabes eso? (no Ivita esta Ginny no tendrá visiones como la tuya, don´t worry no te plajiaré, jejeje)

Lo vi... (bueno quizás un poquito, jejeje pero no de la misma forma que la tuya, osea no serán premoniciones)

¿Cómo que lo viste? la miró Sirius.

Cuando Ruth me dio, depronto un montón de imagenes se vinieron a mi mente... y durante el tiempo que estuve dormida tuve unos sueño increíbles

¿Qué fue lo que viste Gin?

No puedo decirtelo Rem...pero sí que debemos cuidar a Ruth, y a tu hijo...no solo porque son muy importantes para nosotros si no porque realmente son muy importantes...

Gin le dijo muy serio Gin dimelo por favor, ¿tu sabes lo que le ocurre a Ruth?

Ella lo miró dulcemente y acarició su cara, Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

Sí Rem, lo sé... pero no puedo decirtelo...ese no es mi deber... lo siento mucho...pero ...te aconsejo que le hables

¿Hablarle?, pero si está insconciente pequeña interrumpió Sirius.

Eso no implica que no los oiga

¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Fácil Sirius...porque ella me ha hecho ver que ustedes ya sabes que ella tiene esto...

Y subiendose la manga de su jersey dejó ver...su marca...

¿Ha reaccionado?

No, aun sigue insconciente pero...despertó una vez y atacó a Sirius, Remus y la hija de los Weasley, a esta última le dio con un Avada

¿Ha matado a la niña?!!!

No...increíbemente ha sobrevivido...y...

¿¿Y??

Le ha ocurrido lo que a Ruth pero a la inversa

¿Ein?

Ruth al recibir aque Avada de Peter por alguna manera que desconocemos...aun...quedó joven...pues Ginevra Weasley todo lo contrario a duplicado su edad

Pero...pero...¿cómo esposible eso?

Sabemos de sobra que no nos han contado todo...hay cosas que el maestro nos oculta, y creo que a Ruth también...sabemos lo que le ha ocurrido al matrimonio Potter pero...no sabemos como ni porqué

¡que pasara con la niña Weasley?

No tengo ni idea, no sé so se quedará asi o volverá asu estado normal...pero tendré que vigilar más de cerca a Ruth...su esposo y tu hermano ya le han visto la marca...

¿QUE??

Por ahora están ocupados de que Ruth despierte y con el embarazo pero...no faltará el momento que querrán saber que es esto...ahora tengo que marcharme...te mantendré al tanto, adios

Adios Severus


	30. Remus habla

Remus acariciaba el cabello de su esposa, la miraba con ternura pero aun así estababa muy preocupado por todo lo sucedido.

¿Qué está pasando mi amor?, ¿que es esa marca que tienes ahí?, ¿que le has hecho a Gin?, porque...¿porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?...Ruth por favor, despierta, te necesito, no me importa nada ahora mismo,solo quiero que estés bien, quiero tenerte nuevamente conmigo, quiero oir tu voz, tu risa, quiero ver tu mirada...en estos momentos no me importa ninguna marca ni ningún secreto, solo quiero tenerte de vuelta...Ruth...no...no soportaría perderte otra vez...te juro que esta vez no podría...yo...por Merlín Ruth te amo más que a mi propia vida y si vuelves a desaparecer de mi vida esta vez... yo...yo moriría...

n/a: y aquí acabo de desmayarme...babeé todo el teclado y he provocado un cortocircuito...:P

¿Realmente crees que te oye? le dijo una voz acercandose.

Sí, lo creo contestó sin girarse.

¿Estás llorando Lunático?

Déjame Sirius

Vamos Remus...no te decaigas ahroa...ella te necesita entero...lo sabes

Lo sé pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo

Yo también...tu...tu sabes mis sentimientos hacia ella y aunque asi no fuera es mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderla una vez más...pero tengo fe Remus y eso me mantiene en pie se acercó a su amigo y puso su mano en su espalada, Remus se giró y mirandose por unos segundos a los ojos se abrazaron, cuando se separaron sonrieron.

Solo esta muchacha puede conseguir que dos personas que estan enamorados de ella se abracen dijo Remus.

Ruth puede conseguir todo lo que se propone aun en coma

No pudieron más que mirarla y echarse a reir.

Se acomodaron en unos sillones y luego de unos minutos de silencio Remus habló.

¿Y que harás ahora?

¿Que haré con qué?

Vamos Canuto conmigo no te hagas, ¿eh?, que somos pocos pero nos conocemos mucho...me refiero a Gin...

Oh!!!, eso...y deja de llamarla asi

¿Cómo?

"GIN"

Jajajaja, mira que eres tonto...yo la llamo como quiero, pero no me cambies de tema, ¿que harás ahora que ya no tiene el cuerpo deuna niña de 14 años?

Nada, para mi sigue siendo lo mismo, en su mente sigue siendo una niña pequeña

Ya pero físicamente no...reconoce que es muy guapa...vamos que está muy buena

REMUS!!!! decididamente estoy siendo una mala influencia para ti...

Reconocelo

Bueeeno...esta bien si...no lo niego la muchacha es ...es linda...si...

Sirius...

Joder, esta bien que esta muy buena la condenada y ahora me dificulta todo...si no fuera porque lo vi todo diría y juraría que Ruth lo hizo aproposito...

Quien sabe... ella siempre se lamentaba que haya mucha diferencia de edad entre ustedes...me dijo que harían buena pareja...

¿Eso te dijo?

Eso me dijo

Mujeres...¿quien la entiende?

Creeme que yo no...

Jajajaja pues tu con lo racional que eres si no las entiendes que me queda a mi entonces?

Menuda se va a armar, tu no eres el único ahora que tendrá una situación difícil con Gin debido a su nuevo físico

¿A que te refieres?

Sirius...que nencio eres a veces...estoy hablando de Harry

¿El debora amigdalas?

Ays Canuto, eres insuperable a veces

¿Que problema hay con él?

Pues justamente eso de las amigdalas...ayer se estaban besando Gin y el y ahora ella es toda una mujer que no creo que se lie con un joven de la edad de Harry, ¿no crees?

De pronto a Sirius se le dibujó una sonrisa involuntariamente.

Mira que eres hermano ¿eh?

¿Que??!!!

Pero si has disfrutado con lo que acabo de decir...seamos sinceros Canuto... ahora Gin está a tu alcance y fuera del radio de Harry...

¿Y?

¿Cómo que "Y"?!!...a mi no me vengas con esas... ¿no harás nada?

Sirius lo miró fijamente por mas que le mintiese Remus y él se conocían lo suficiente como para leer en sus miradas y su tono de voz.

Se desplomó sobre el sillón y miró al techo.

No lo sé hermano... estoy muy confundido...la última vez que me sentí asi fue con...

Con Ruth...dilo...

Sí...con Ruth...pero a pesar de todo sabía bien a que atenerme, como eran las cosas y ahora...

Ahora no sabes para donde correr...

Exacto...ayudame Lunático...¿que hago?

En estos momentos no vendría bien las palabras de Ruth o Lily... pero te diré lo unico que se me ocurre

¿Qué?

No sabemos si Gin se conservará asi para siempre o volverá a ser una niña... no sería bueno que los dos terminaran con el corazón destrozado

Sirius meditó unos segundos, Remus se levantó y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

Pero... con lo único que no podemos luchar es contra nuestro corazón y como reza el dicho si no puedes contra él ...únete...

Apoyó su mano unos segundos en el hombro de Sirius y se marchó como era de costumbre en ellos para que meditace sobre esas palabras..

Luego de pensar unos minutos se acercó a ella y acariciando su rostro le sonrió.

Te quiero tanto mi niña...y creeme estoy muy feliz por tu embarazo...por tu relación con Lunático...sabes que es cierto...como alguna vez me dijeron ...ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo...por eso pequeña... vuelve con nosotros...no nos dejes, por favor, te necesitan aquí, Remus te necesita, Harry...yo te necesito Kitty... ahora que has vuelto no sabríamos como vivir sin ti nuevamente...

Se acercó a su frente y la besó.

Remus tiene razón... no puedo luchar contra mis sentimientos... no otra vez... y tomaré este "accidente" como una "señal"

Volvió besar su frente y se marchó.


	31. No te olvides lo que dije

Una semana había pasado desde el acontencimiento de Ruth y Ginny, a todos les costaba estar con la nueva pelirroja... sus hermanos si antes le temían ahora le huían, sus padres no sabían bien como dirigirse a ella, Harry estaba más que confundido sin poder olvidar aquel beso pero sin saber que hacer, Hermione se sentía desplazada y Sirius intentaba no cruzarse con ella hasta tener bien claro cual iban a ser sus pasos...el único que entablaba una conversación normal con ella era su amigo Remus, con el que ahora pasaba el mayor tiempo en la casa, se sentía muy agusto con él porque sabía como tratarla...simplemente...igual que siempre como lo que ella era...GINNY.

¿Qué le ocurre a Sirius?, actúa de una forma muy rara...

Bueno reconoce que para todos esto es una situación extraña...

Sí, lo sé pero...es que apenas sale de su habitación ni lo oigo discutir con mi madre... y me mira...me mira raro...

¿Tu que crees que le pasa?

Te lo estoy preguntando

Gin voy a creer que padeces la misma enfermedad que él

¿Enfermedad?

Necedad

OYE!!!

¿Qué?!, es cierto...¿realmente no te das cuenta "cómo" te mira?

Gin lo pensó unos segundos y se sonrojó...abrió bien fuerte los ojos y de un salto estaba sentada sobre Remus en el sillón que él ocupaba, este lejos de soprenderse le hizo recordar cuando Lily lo hacía.

¿Tu crees que será por..."por eso"?

¿Acaso lo dudas?...conozco muy bien a Sirius y sé que significan cada una de sus miradas

¿Acaso te ha mirado a ti así alguna vez? dijo con tono juguetón.

Jajajaja...sí una vez pero eso es otra historia...que mejor no recordar el final...

Queda pendiente esa historia, pero tendrás que contarmela...pero dime...es cierto eso de que Sirius ligaba mucho en el colegio, o sea eso de que podía tener a la que quisiese...

Sí, es cierto, Sirius y James se llevaban a las chicas de cabeza y a sus habitaciones, a la que quisieran ...bueno a James le costó conseguir a la quemás quería pero no era solo a su habitación donde quería llevarsela si no que también a su casa

Lily, ¿verdad?

Sí, pero el poco tiempo que duró su unión en vida seguro que lo es valió la pena se amaban muchísimo...pero volviendo a Sirius...es un Don Juan nato...que se le va hacer Remus vio como a su amiga se le borraba la sonrisa Ah, pero no te aflijas, la única vez que vi que Canuto miraba asi a alguien fue a Ruth...a ti no te mira tan solo con deseo...se que hay algo más...

¿Hablando de mi a mis espaldas?

Los dos se sobresaltaron un poco, esperaban ahora el grito de Sirius del porque Ginny estaba sentada sobre Remus pero no...el señor muy tranquilo se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba la pelirroja y sonriendo les habló lo mas de tranquilo.

¿Y que hablaban de mi?

De tu éxito con las chicas en el colegio al igual que James

¿Solo nosotros?...vamos Lunático...siempre tu tan modesto...

¿Que quieres decir?

No te hagas conmigo, ¿eh?, que yo estaba allí...mi querida amiga es cierto que tanto James como yo teníamos mucho éxito con las chicas pero había alguien que nos superaba

Ginny sonrio y miró a Remus.

Vamos Canuto, no comiences

¿Que no comience?, somos merodeadores Lunático y eso dice mucho de nosotros, no solo nos caracterizabamos por nuestras bromas si no por nuestras conquistas...que salgamos luego con ellas era otro tema, pero al que más citas le pidieron en nuestros 7 años en Hogwarts fue a tu querido sillón humano

¿Es cierto eso?

Puede contestó Remus algo incómodo.

Pero es que nuestro lobito ya estaba ocupado y le era mas que fiel a su princesa Ruth

Oooooh, que tierno dijo Ginny casi burlandose.

¿Tu también me tomas en broma?

Lunático podía tener a quien quisiera inclusive alguna que otra profesora que...bueno mejor dejamos el tema asi, que luego me pegan...soy un perrito maltratado

Y por algo será...mejor cállate Canuto

Ruth está en coma, no nos oirá...

Pero Gin si, ¿que pensará ella de mi?

Si son tan amigos como dices debe saber la verdad, ¿no crees?... todo el mundo tiene a Remus como un santo, el chico que se dejaba llevar por las bromas de sus amigos, el pobrecito que solo tuvo una novia, el centrado del grupo con malas influencias...pero pocos saben que si Ruth no hubiese existido o no le hubiera correspondido, habría salido con casi todas las chicas del colegio, cuando aun no salía con su chica, las miraba como si se las fuera a comer... se sabía de memoria el trasero de cada una de ellas de tanto mirarlos, y... mi querida Ginevra, el que creó el mapa de los merodeadores, practicamente fue el...si, y el que ideaba el 80 de las bromas era él, el que nos sacaba de los castigos...era él... el que nos enseñó como transformarnos cuando tomamos la decisión...fue él...el primero que perdio la virginidad...

SIRIUS!!!

...fue él... el que dio el primer beso... el que salió primero con una chica...realmente era él quien era una mala influencia para nosotros... dijo esto último con voz de víctima.

¿Es cierto todo eso Rem?

Algo...

-¿ALGO???!!!

De acuerdo, siiiiii fui yo y que?

Nada pero es molesto que piensen que uno es una mala influencia cuando solo se dejaba llevar por tus cosas

Oye...que muchas de las ideas eran de ustedes...yo solo...les decía como podían hacerlas, nada mas

Pero si tengo algo a su favor

Menos mal...

Ginny reía...

Es el mejor amigo que te puedes encontrar, siemrpe quenecesitabas una palabra o un abrazo el estaba allí, es fiel y leal, tiene sus convicciones bien arraigadas y a pesar de que pudo hacer alguna estupidez ...como un servidor...le fue fiel a la mujer que siempre quiso...y eso dice mucho de él, ¿no crees?

Claro que sí, Rem es una gran persona y me encanta que sea mi amigo...aunque ahora entiendo ciertas miradas cuando me daba la vuelta y luego volvía a girarme... rió Ginny.

Lunático!!!

Bueno es mi debilidad que quieres que haga, además solo miro...yo no toco ni hago nada malo...

Ya, hay que ver si Kitty opina lo mismo...

Ruth me rompería la cabeza sin pensarlo...

Los tres se miraron y no pudieron mas que reir...

Bueno si me permiten, tengo ganas de ver a mi esposa, nos vemos al rato

Remus se levantó y salió de la habitación, pero antes de salir se giró sobre si mismo.

Y recuerda lo que te dije

¿A quien se lo dices? preguntó Sirius.

A los dos... les guiñó un ojo y salió.


	32. EL regreso de Canuto

Harry si siempre estaba estresado ahora ya era la culmine de el estres...no podía olvidar aquel beso...NO QUERIA OLVIDAR AQUEL BESO!!!!...y clarlos unico s que sabían que había ocurrido aquello, eran su tío Remus, su padrino, Ginny y él...por esa razón sus amigos ahora lo notaban peor que antes sin entender porque...

No podía dejar de pensar en aquellos labios rosas y suaves, en como sus manos jugaban con su azabache cabello, como sus ojos se fijaban en el hasta tal punto que podía verse reflejado en ellos...y tampoco podía olvidar como aquello tan solo duró unos pocos minutos...relamente Harry comenzaba a pensar que algomuy malo tuvo que hacer en su vida anterior para que esta fue así.

Y ahora...¿y ahroa?...eso erajustamente lo que el joven Potter se pregutaba...y ahora... le costaba tanto estar en su presencia...a pesar de que era una mujer guapísima...era eso...una mujer...una mujer que casi le doblaba la edad...que le atraía enormemente pero no de la misma forma que antes...

Pero sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo la misma Ginny que el había conocido, de la que ...aunque lo negaba a muerte inclusive a su propia conciencia quien era la única que sabía su secreto y con la que mantenía estupendas peleas...por esa razón aun estaba más confundido que antes..cuando tan solo el único problema era que..."era la hermanita de su mejor amigo".

Ya era dificil serhijo de quien era en Hogwarts, ya era difícil asumir su destino en el mundo, ya era difícil asumirlos líos de su tía...pero encima...encima de todo eso...ERA UN ADOLESCENTE!!!!...relamente tuvo que haber hecho algo muuuy malo...

¿Tanto te cuesta mirarme?, ¿tan fea te parezco? soltó la pelirroja sin mas.

El aludido abrió bien grande los ojos,... y encima venía con esas...realmente se estaba volviendo loco.

¿Pero que dices niña?

Ya no soy una niña Sirius...por si no te diste cuenta...

Para mi lo sigues siendo...una niña de 14 años

Pues me parece que no me dejaran entrar en Hogwarts asi, ¿no crees?

Cuando vuelvas a tu estado normal podrás regresar

¿Y si me quedo asi para siempre?

Vale, ok, sí, es cierto, durante estos días Sirius suplicó hasta a dioses que no estaba muy seguro si existían que eso ocurriera...¿y si realmente se quedaba así?,

Pueeeessss...

¿Pues?...

Esteeeeemmmmmm

¡Sirius!

¿QUE?!

Ays...¿que pasará si me quedó asi para siempre?... ¿seguirás tratandome como una niña de 14 años?

Esto último Ginny lo dijo acomodandose en el sofá dejando ver su privilegiado cuerpo y acentuando más esa seductora voz que por naturaleza o por el hechizo, aun no lo sabe bien, ahora tiene y por supuesto mirando fijamente a su interlocutor.

Sirius le devolvió la mirada, quizás como queriendo adivinar las intenciones de aquella muchacha en cuerpo de mujer, quizás preguntandose hasta donde podía avanzar con la pelirroja.

De acuerdo...¿quieres hablar?, hablemos pues... ¿que quieres de mi?

Ginny la verdad es que no se lo esperaba, creía que Sirius volvería a intimidarse y se marcharía, pero le salió el tiro por la culata, ahora si que no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer.

Sirius se dio cuenta al ver el gesto de ella, sonrió, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, al llegar al sofá se agachó y quedó casi a la altura de su cara.

Tomó sus manos y le acomodó un mechón rebelde tras su oreja, Ginny volvió a sonrojarse y este volvió a sonreir.

¿Has visto como sigues siendo una niña de 14 años? le dijo suavemente sin soltar sus manos.

Ella no sabía que decir, él tenía razón, no era lo mismo estar en presencia de alguien de tu edad con tu misma experiencia que un hombre de 35 años a pesar de que físicamente sean casi iguales.

A pesar de lo que ha pasado contigo, aun sigues pensando como tal y tienes muchas cosas que vivir, muchas experiencias que disfrutar, golpearte la cabeza contra la pared varias veces, la vida es así pequeña y yo no quiero ser tan egoísta como para arrebatarte todo eso por mis sentimientos

Al oir esto último Ginny abrió bien grande sus ojos, no sabía muy bien si de sorpresa o si de alegría, ¿sus...sentimientos?...

Sirius...¿tu sientes algo por mi? preguntó tímidamente.

Este se levanto y volvió a su sofá, se acomodó y echando la cabeza hacia atrás cerró sus ojos.

Ruth siempre dijo que yo era como ese pez que muere por la boca...no se ni mantener a veces mis propios secretos...no es que lo haga aproposito, simplemente se me escapa...

¿Y con eso que quieres decirme?

Que desde que dijiste que me amabas cuando estabas enferma...deseé con toda mi alma y todo mi inconsciente que los 21 años que nos separaban se esfumaran le constestó aun con su pose de ojos cerrados y cabeza hacia atrás.

¿No vas a mirarme?

No

¿Porqué?

Porque si te miro...si te miro ahora mismo... no creo que pueda volver atrás, te tomaré la cara, te besaré y no pararé hasta enseñarte con todo mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón lo que es el amor, aunque me tome toda mi vida y parte de mi muerte...aun arriegandome que tus padres me sacrifiquen y ganarme el odio de mi ahijado

Fueron tan solo unos segundos los que Ginny tardó en procesar las palabras que de Sirius acababande salir, sin pensarselo, se levantó y tomando la cara de él, le dijo casi con súplica que la mirara.

Sirius... yo creo en el destino y quizás...quizás esto ocurrió porque no había otra forma de que estemos juntos

¿Y si no es así?

Solo tenemos una forma de saberlo...

Sirius volvió a sonreír, levantó su cabeza y al abrir los ojos la encontró allí parada frente él...

Una Ginny con cuerpo de 30 años, pero con la dulzura, la timidez y la inexperiencia de una niña de 14 años, le gustaba su nueva mirada, una mezcla entre lujuria y miedo, amor e incognita.

Le gustaba su cabello, lasio y brillante, tan rojo que de seguro no habría hombre que se resistiese, le gustaban su mirada, traviesa y madura, les gustaba sus brazos, en los cuales ya se imaginaba atrapado en ellos, le gustaba su cuello, juraría que sabía al manjar mas buscado del planeta, les gustaba sus piernas, largas y en forma, donde juraría que podía perderse sin importarle el retorno, le gustaba sus caderas, que la muy malvada contoneaba con ganas y saber estar ya a sus 14 añitos, le gustaba su sonrisa, porque era capaz de transportarlo a un mundo de calma y felicidad, y bueno si Remus se lo había mirado era porque tenía razones para hacerlo, Lunático tenía muy buen ojo para esas cosas...el trasero de Ginny era digno de un premio, muy bien formado y en su lugar.

Aun seguía alli de pie, nerviosa esperando una respuesta o señal de él, allí mirando al hombre que se colaba en sus sueño todas las noches, el hombre que había despertado en ella algo más que un sentimiento de adolescente, el hombre que por primera vez había hecho sentir a Ginny algo más que ganas de unos besos y un abrazo, no solo quería miradas de él, no solo quería su sonrisa.

Su sonrisa...Ginny veía en su sonrisa todo un mundo nuevo, no creía que en tan solo una sonrisa podía mezclar la travesura de un niño, la madurez de un hombre y la provocación misma, ella juraría que su sonrisa debería estar prohibida por ser nociva para la salud femenina...por lo menos de la de ella.

Su mirada... Ginny pensaba una y otra vez que algo debería tener en su mirada...imanes o algo por el estilo, era imposible escaparse de ella y te atraía, cada vez más y más hacia él, brillaban con gran intensidad, cada vez que el estaba bien y se deleitaba con ese brillo tan especial dejandose envolver y disfrutar su alegría con ellos, se tornaban grises cuando algo no estaba bien y solo pensaba en correr hacia él y abrazarlo para refugiarlo de sus penas.

Ginny imaginó miles de veces perdiendo sus manos llenas de caricias en sus oscuros cabellos, pero su imaginación iba más allá de donde había ido nunca...pensaba en su torso desnudo, su mente iba a mil revoluciones cuando imaginaba recorrerlo con las yemas de sus dedos y ni decir cuando en su imaginación se figuraba recorriendo su espalda con besos que saldrían de lo más profundo de su alma.

Le encantaba esa conducta de niño travieso pero más se moría de amor cuando el adulto se hacía presente y hablaba con toda su experiencia, podía pasar horas escuchandolo e imaginando que solo habla para ella.

Creo que ni él ni ella sabrían como pasó, quien dio el primer paso, o cual fue el detonante, pero Sirius y Ginny hacía más de cinco minutos que se estaban besando desvordando todos sus sentimientos hasta ahora reprimidos.


	33. Los hermanos Potter

Está sonriendo dijo una voz levantandose de la cama en la que ella reposaba.

Es cierto...está sonriendo...eso...eso tiene que ser una buena señal, ¿verdad?

Sí, seguro...¿pero que será lo que hace que sonría?

Todos se miraban entre sí, si que era curioso.

Yo...yo creo que puedo averiguarlo

James, ¿estás seguro?

Sí Lily, puedo hacerlo, si es con cuidado no pasará nada, no te preocupes, además hace ya varios días que lo estoy pensando, quiero ver en ella como ha sido estos meses, quiero saber, si vale la pena que todo esto esté ocurriendo

Durante unos minutos discutieron si era conveniente que James entrara en los recuerdos de su hermana, si algo salía mal, James podía perder el juicio al igual que ella, a veces los hechizos pueden volverse en contra nuestra si están mal hechos.

Pero es de todos conocidos la testarudez de los Potter y que ellos siempre se salían con la suya.

James se había convertido en un mago excelente, en ese lugar en el que se encontraban, había perfeccionado cientos de hechizos...aun no sabía muy bien el porqué de todo ello, porque estaban allí y que era exactamente ese lugar, pero si sabía que tenía una misión o más bien su hermana y él tenía que guiarla...vidas estaban en juego y de sus seres queridos.

Ya estaba todo dispuesto... James entraría en el"mundo del coma" de su hermana, quería saber cual era la causante de sus miedos y de su felicidad...quería saberlo todo de ella...quizás asi podrían saber que está pasando y porque no reaccionaba aun.

Primero sintió una punzada leve...poco a poco sentía como miles de puñaladas en cuestión de segundos y luego...luego sintió como si realmente estuviera vivo otra vez...una sensación que era difícil de explicar pero que existía.

Y la encontró ...allí estaba ella...sentada bajo un árbol mirando las estrellas...se acercó lentamente para no asustarla per ella...ya sabía que tenía compañía.

Hola James

Hola Ruth dijo sentandose a su lado

Estuvieron en silecio unos minutos...al cabo de un rato ella se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermano.

¿Los has visto alguna vez?

No cielo, ellos... ellos han hecho todo lo que tenía que tenía que hacer, nada los retuvo...

¿Los extrañas?

Por supuesto...cada día que pasa

¿Y a mi?...¿me has extrañado?

Que preguntas Ruth... por supuesto, solo lamentaba una cosa al haberme muerto...no poder estar junto a ti y a Harry...cuando llegamos aqui con Lily era todo muy confuso...pero cuando ya sabíamos algo de lo que pasaba tenía la esperanza de que podía llegar a verte algún día...

Te quiero mucho James... y te he extrañado cada segundo de mi vida

¿Que ocurre pequeña?...si veo que estás bien ...¿porque no despiertas?...¿acaso hay algo que te preocupa?

Hizo un silencio y respiró profundo... una lágrima traidora caía por su mejilla...

James tomó el rostro de su hermana y lo volteó para verla...

No llores Ruthie...eso no...¿que pasa?...dimelo...soy yo...James... siempre me has contado todo...no comenzarás ahora con secretos, ¿verdad?

No aguantó y se refugió en los brazos de su hermano con un grave y fuerte llanto.

Por Merlín Ruth, ¿que te ocurre?...dimelo...¿a quien tengo que pegar?

Esto último hizo que ella se riera... cada vez que ella lloraba el siempre le decía lo mismo.

Esto ya no se soluciona asi James...

Entonces desahogate conmigo pero por favor no llores mas

Volvió a respirar profundamente.

He visto cosas James...he sentido cosas...que preferiría estar muerta antes de tner que vivirlas cuando despierte

¿Cosas ...?, ¿que cosas?

Jamás soportaría ver que Remus terminará sus días con otra mujer que no sea yo

Ruth volvió a llorar con gran fuera y sentimiento.

James no entendía nada, solo aferraba el cuerpo de su hermana contra él...

Ruth...¿desde cuando tienes visiones?

No lo sé...es que...me ocurre...en sueños mas que visiones...y lo vi... justo cuando ataque a Ginny lo vi todo...yo pude ver un futuro en sus ojos y ella pudo ver nuestro pasado en los míos... no sé porque pasa esto y ahora...ella es una mujer de mas de treinta años que se da el lote con Sirius

Emmm Ruthie...¿quién es Ginny?

Eh?, ah!...la chica que le gusta a Harry...

A ver...¿me estas diciendo que la chica que con la que Sirius esta...bueno eso... es la chica que le gusta a mi hijo?... A Harry le gusta una mujer de 30 años?...¿esta mal de la cabeza?...especifica

No...es que en realidad Ginny tiene 14 años...pero sin querer yo...bueno lelance un hechizo y...ahora tiene cuerpo de una mujer de 30 años...

O sea al inverso de lo que te pasó a ti...

Exacto...pero justo unos segundos antes ellos se estaban besando, Ginny y tu hijo y hace un momento eran Sirius y la pelirroja los que se estaban besando...

Sirius y Lily se estaban besando?

Pero tu eres tonto?... no Ginny y Sirius...ella es una Weasley... es la hija menor de Molly y Arthur, ¿los recuerdas?

Jajajajaa a Harry le gusta una Weasley?...pero si eran no se cuanto varones pobrecito menuda le puede venir encima

Pues no tanto porque ahora esta Sirius de por medio...

Sirius estaba besandose con una niña de 14 años?...¿pero que le pasa a ese?...

Es algo más complicado pero... ahora Ginny tiene el cuerpo de una mujer de 30 años y Sirius pues... es Sirius...que mas hay que explicar...

Y...¿que tiene que ver Lunático con todo esto?

Que no morirá mi lado...lo he visto...yo no seré su mujer...

¿Dónde lo has visto?

¡Ay James que cabezadura eres!!!...lo vi en ella...ellame mostró en sus ojos el futuro...es más lo que hice practicamente lo hice inconsciente... per creo...creo que es ella la que estabamos buscando...cuando la conocí por supuesto ni me lo imaginé...ella tenía 14 años pero ahora...todo encaja perfectamente...solo que...

¿Qué?

Nada...nome hagas caso pero estoy segura James...ella es la mujer...

¿Segura?

Segurísima...ella aunque jamás lo dijo estoy seguraque tiene visiones...sus ojos...son exactamente como lo dice la profesía...encaja lo Harry...¿crees que el maestro lo sepa por eso...?

Ese hombre sabes hasta que talla de calzoncillos uso...seguro que lo sabe...

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos aun admirado las estrellas...sus estrellas...

¿Despertarás cielo?

Tengo miedo

El te espera...te ama...y ahora ambos deben estar juntos...

Pero ya sabe muchas cosas y me bombardeará con ciento de preguntas...y sabes perfectamente que no puedo decirle nada...

Remus es muy inteligente...sabe escuchar, sabe cuando hablar y cuando no...y tu también lo eres cielo...sabrás decir las palabras exactas para quetodo se solucione por el momento...sin dejarnos a todos en evidencia...pero debes depertar Ruth...ahora...ahora serás madre...tienes a mi sobrinito ahi dentro y ...y el se merece un padre...

James abrazó a su hermana y ella se refugió en él...

Lo sé James...tienes razón...es...es hora de que regrese... te amo...

Y Ruth...

Y ellos observaban como James teníaen sus brazos a su hermana...tumbados en su cama y como poco a poco ella...ella iba desapareciendo...hasta no verse mas...

James abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa de su mujer...él dejó caer sus lagrimas que no quería que su hermana viera, Lily lo abrazó y consoló a ese gran hombre que tanto amaba en su debilidad.

El acariciaba el rostro de su mujer...ya estaba desesperado... quería que volviese, quería escuchar su voz, ver su sonrisa, reflejarse en su mirada...

Bajó su mano por el cuello, descendiendo por su brazo hasta llegar a su estomago...aun...aun no podía creer que iba a ser padre...sonrió y obesrvaba casi himpnotizado aquella zona de Bret, por ello no vio cunado ella abrió sus ojos, ni cuando sonrió...ni cuando levantó su mano pero si la sintió cuando la apoyó sobre la suya...

Hola dijo casi en un susurro.

Abrió sus ojos bien grande ante la sorpresa... por su mente pasaron reproches, lamentaciones, rabia, tristeza, lamentos... pero solo pudo hacer y decir una cosa...

Te amo le dijo a su mujer, se recostó junto a ella y la besó.


	34. GRACIAS A USTEDES!

Hola, he vuelto, jeje muchas gracias por leer este fic, disculpen si no puedo escribir tanto como antes pero es que estoy trabaando y tengo horarios partido y llego ami casa re muerta...lo sientooooooooooo

Gracias a todas, en serio...ays que emocion jejeje.

Gracias a:

Yaedra Phoenix...a la que vuelvo loca con mis idas y vueltas jajajaja...esa es la idea Yedra juaaaaas!!!!

Covi: mi neuva lectora...espero que Severus se sienta a gusto con este nuevo papel que le he dado...seguro que si...si soy yo la hermosa y simpatica Cenipul jejejejejeje...y si ...mi mente es perversa no solo la de Snape, jajajaja.

Albetachestergirl: creo que te lié un poco no?...lo sientooooooo...¿que como quedaran las parejas uiiiiiisss...si supieraaaaannnn,,,, jjajajajajajaja. ¿que conquien se queda Ginny?...RECIBO APUESTAS!!!!

Ivita: oooo Ivita... la culpable de Sirius- Ginny cualquier cosita se lo dicen a ella, jejejeje (te mande el marrón para vos IVI, cuack!!!), pero es que es tan insporador la pareja Ginny -Sirius de su fic, (el amomr sin tiempo ni espacio) que no pude evitarlo...

JAzLupin: otra Lupinmaníaca...si es que este liobito se las trae...¿a que si??!!!, besos guapa gracia por seguir el fic.

Nimue-Tarrazo: ¿mas tranquila por lo de la hemorragia?...¿viste? no era tan mala noticia despues de todo, espero que continues con el fic muchas gracias.

Liu da Black: espero que cntinues leyendo el fic, hace mucho queno te veo y espero que te haya gustado el lado romantico de Sirius, besos.

Herm Weasley: Gracias por los besos de sabor a Remus...aaaaa me mori, jeje gracias guapa, nos vemos.

Akiko: tampoco te veo hace un timepoito pero bueno espero que te este gustando muchos besotes guapa.

Aleja: ¿que te parece como va el fic? espero pronto respuestas tuyas, besotes y gracias.

Buneo en serio muchas gracias...por cierto se qe he tenidfo algunos errores en el relato pero hay un de Sirius que realmente me hace gracia, ¿ustedes lo descubrieron?...a veeeer, jejeje

¿Les vuetno quehe cambiado elfinal,-... si otra veeeez...pero tengo una buena excusa...esto sera un trilogia...o sea esta es la primera parte con un final abierto...¿queles parece? espero que les guste...bueno gente me voy de fiesta jajaja asique muchos besos que hoy me lo merezco ES MI 10° ANIVERSARIO CON MI MARIDO...(pero no de casada si no de que stamos juntos...)

BESOS Y GRACIAAAAASSS::::TOTALES!!!!

LAS QUIERE CENIPUL AL PODER!!!!


	35. Hola al amor

No dejaba de admirar aquello preciosos ojos... lo primero que le llamó la atención en aquel tren fueron sus ojos azabaches, se notaban suspicacia en ellos, inteligencia y curiosidad y una belleza interior que contrastaba perfectamete con la exterior.

Y ahora los tenía nuevamete frente a él mirandolos, notaba la falta de brillo, en realidad no conservaban aquel brillo de su juventud, pero sabía que eran nuevamente suyos y se conformaba con aquello.

También le gustaba su sonrisa, muy Potter pero le quedaba mucho mejor a ella que a su hermano y sobrino, en este momento estaba ausente, no había rastro de ella en su cara.

Ruth miraba a su esposo con preocupación, con culpabilidad, con temor...

Sonríe cielo, quiero que me regales tu hermosa sonrisa, llevo mucho tiempo queriendola ver, le necesito para saber que aun me quieres

¿Tengo motivos para hacerlo?

Claro que los tienes le decía casi en un susurro como si fuera un secreto entre ellos dos estás aquí nuevamente y... y vamos a ser padres...

Ruth abrió bien grande sus ojos.

Tenemos mucho de que hablar mi vida, pero ahora...ahora solo quiero tenerte...tenerlos, en mis brazos, creí...creí que esta vez si te perdería y solo de pensar que no sería ati solamente cada momento moría por dentro un poco más... Merlín ruth, te amo tanto... y sé, sé que si me has estado ocultando algo hay una buena razón que comprenderé, solo confía en mi por favor

Ella se sentó en la cama mirando la pared, el se levantó también dandole un beso en la mejilla, tomó sus manos la miró fijamente...

Solo confía en mi, mi amor...

Ruth respiró profundo, giró su cara y comenzó a contarle la historia mas increíble que quizás oiga en su vida...

En un sofá estaba el sentado con ella en sus piernas... sus lenguas luchaban para ver quien marcaba los tiempos, sus manos recorrían la espalda del otro, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas... y sirius decidió romper aquel maravilloso momento...

¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estamos haciendo?

Ginny sonrío y Sirius pudo apreciar esa sonrisa de niña traviesa que tanto le gustaba.

Ya, veo que no...debería tener cuidado en no meterte enla ceva del lobo pequeña

Creí que ese era Rem...

Ya sabes lo que quiero decir dijo sonriendoesto puede ser peligroso, tu has preguntado antes que que pasaría si te quedas así, pero ahora lapregunta es...¿que pasará si vuelves a tu estado normal?

No quiero pensar en eso ahora, tan solo quiero disfrutar los moentos junto a ti...

¿Y Harry?

A Ginny se le borró la sonrisa de la cara de golpe...

Harry... murmuró... la verdad es que no había pensado en él...

No quiero hacerle daño Ginny

Ni yo tampoco Sirius, ¿que crees?...pero ...es que...merlín es algo complicado de explicar... y no quiero hacerlo ahora...

Ginny se había levatado y caminaba por la sala algo nerviosa.

Sirius se levantó también, colocandose tras ella puso sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja...

Ginny...

¿Si?

La dio vuelta para tener sus ojos en ella...

Ginny...pequeña... no quiero vovler a sufrir, me damiedo volver a sufrir por amor, es el dolor mas intenso que sentí en mi vida y me da pánico volver a estar asi...

¿Que quieres decirme con eso Sirius?

Que si tu no tienes ninguna duda sobre esto...esto que nos pasa... yo lucharé contra lo que sea y contra quien sea...solo dímelo y lo haré

Ginny se quedó mirandole fijamente... esas palabras reciénd ichas justamente de aquel hombre quedarían marcadas en su alma el resto de su vida...ella lo sabía, sonrío y conteniendo una lágrima traviesa...

Si en algun momento tuve alguna duda creeme que ahroa no tengo ningun pensamiento extraño respecto a esto...estoy mas que segura, ahora SE que esto es cosa del destino yq eu tu yo yo debemos estar juntos... lo sé Sirius, ahora lo sé...

Black no resistió ver esos ojos tan llenos de amor...un amor que era para él, tomó su rostro sonambas manos y acortó esa distancia quehabía entre sus labios.


	36. Los 4 Herederos

Remus estaba apoyado sobre una pared...sus ojos hacía tiempo que ya estaban fuera de órbita...Ruth había hablado sin detenerse ni un instante, cada palabra que salía de su boca hacían que Remus a veces cuestionara su cordura...pero eran magos, cualquier cosa podía pasar en su mundo...

Por fin terminó de hablar...Lupin respiró profundo, levantó sumirada ys e encontró con la de ella que esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte luego de aquella fantástica historia...

"Entonces tu realmente estuviste..."

"Sí" contestó ella.

"Y te salvaron..."

"Sí"

Remus comenzó a caminar por la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

"Tu hermano... Lily... Snape... Regulus... " se giró sobre si mismo " ¿estás segura que Ginny..."

Ella afirmó con la cabeza...

"Increíble... A Canuto le va a dar algo...yo...yo quiero ayudarles pero..."

Se acercó a ella, la miró muy profundamente tomandola de los hombros...

"Hay algo que aun no me cuentas, ¿verdad"

Ella sonrío a medias, estaba hablnado con él, su media naranja, el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo, su compañero... claro que no sepodían mentir entre ellos una vez abierto sus corazones, ¿pero como se lo decía?...¿como le decía que la desgracia podía volver a llamar a su puerta?...¿como le decía que...

tomó su maos y las uniócon las de ella...él se asutó de su mirada, vio una tristeza profunda...jamás había visto tanto dolor en una mirada.

"¿Qué ocurre?, dimelo, confía en mi..."

"No es que no confíe en ti...solo que...no quiero hacerte sufrir ni crearte falsas esperanzas..."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Remus...cielo...nuestra mision, la de todos, James, Lily, Severus y Régulus es... salvarle la vida a alguien...porque si él muere... todo se perderá, ni Harry será capaz de enfretnar loq ue se viene después..."

"¿De qué o de quien estás hablando?"

"Remus...es...es Sirius... "

"¡¿Cómo que Sirius?!!"-

"El... él... él morirá... en poco tiepo el destino ha previsto que él muera..."

"De...de que...¿que?"

Lo llevó hasta la cama y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

"Cuando Peter me envió el Aveda Kedavra la que relamente me mantuvo digamos para llamarlo de alguna forma, con vida, fue una mujer...una mujer que me hablaba como si me conociera de toda la vida...pero se veía en su rostro preocupación y temor, recuerdo que me dijo que no habían salido las cosas como estaban previstas y ahora había que cambiar de método, cuando volvía reaccionar estaba escondida con Régulus por nuestra seguridad, para el resto del mundo ambos estabamos muertos y si no queríamos que se hiciera realidad debía ser así para todos, incluso para nuestros seres queridos...

Durante mucho tiempo no supe quien era esa mujer solo recordaba sus ojso y su voz... luego Regulus fue explicandome todo loque te dije anteriormente hasta que llegó el momento de volver a reaparecer... teníamos que salvar a Sirius si realmente queríamos salvar al mundo...

Pro Voldemort está recuperando fuerzas y con ello el control de todo como años anteriores y ha comenzado a sospechar de Severus, por eso...por eso él debe hacer eso que te conté...aunque se niega hacerlo todo los días, pero sabe que nos jugamos nuestras vidas...el maestro tiene razón, debemos dejar nuestros sentimientos de lado.

Cuando regresé me encontré nuevamente con esa mirada...su vos era diferente pero era ella, obviemente que dude alrpicipio pero luego lo tuve todo claro, ella era la mujer que me advirtió de la muerte de Sirius, del eclibe que vendría si eso llegara a ocurrir de que Harry solo no podría y quelos herederos debía nacer para poder unificar el mundo magico y poder erradicar el mal una vez por todas...y ella lo sabía bien cuando me lo explicó todo, porque al hablarme de Sirius y su descendencia por mas que lo haya omitido ahroa lo sé...ella es la mujer de Sirius y la heredera de Gryffindor no somos los Potter como muchos han creído durante años, si no que lleva la sangre Black...Black Weasley apra ser mas concretos... de alguna forma que solo la magia puede explicarlo cuando Peter me atacó un Ginny que aun no habíanacido pero se mostraba ante mi como una mujer adulta me salvó, porque Los Potter seremos los guardianes de los herederos y nuestra misión era cuidar de la vida de sus padres hasta el nacimiento de ellos 4 pero si nosotros moríamos no habría ni padres ni herederos y quizás en un futuro cercano también fuese la mueute del último Potter en manos de Vodemort... Harry es el elegido, el deberá enseñar y educar a los cuatro herederos."

"¿Quien...quienes son los padres de los otros tres herederos...?"

"Eso solo lo sabe Ginny, solo que me da que ella no sabe quien es realmente... o quien será en un futuro..."

"y...y...yyyyy...¿como ...cuando...como pasará?"

"Eso es lo que no sabemos, lo único que no será natural... o sea puede que en algún ataque... pero nos abemos nada mas...debemos estar atentos a Sirius la fecha será pronto no se exactamente el día pero sí que será en estos meses..."

Remus se levantó de golpe casi empujando a Ruth.

"¡Yo quiero unirme!, quiero ayudarlos, como sea, pero dejame ser parte de esto, esta de más que te diga que no se lo diré a nadie..."

Ella se levantó y corrió a sus brazos dando paso a un gran beso.

"No sabes lo aliviada que me siento ahra que sabes toda al verdad Remus, me moríap or decirtelo, me odiaba a mi misma por mentirte, quería uir para regresar a tu lado epro comprende que nos jugabamos la vida de mas de uno y el futuro de todos"

"Me cuesta entenderlo ahora pero sé que con el tiempo será mas fácil...ahora cuenta que ya estamos juntos y pronto seremos tres" dijo poniendo su mano en el vientre de ella.

De pronto la miró y comenzó a reir descontroladamente, Ruth lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco por la historia que le acababa de contar...

"¿Qué te ocurre?, Remus, ¿qué pasa?"

"Ay es que...es que... ginny...Sirius... MUERO POR VER LA REACCION DE HERMANOS CUANDO SEPAN QUE EL IEJO PERRO SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN ASALTACUNAS Y...Y ...JAJAJAJA LO MEJOER SERA CUANDO SE ENTERE MOLLY, JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!..."

Ruth se lo quedó mirando con una ceja levantada... y no pudo mas que murmurar...

"Merodeadores..."-


	37. La cena

"Sueltame...sueltame...no...para...que no quiero...asi no...por favor...para...

REMUS QUEDATE QUIETO ESTOY EMBARAZADA NO LISIADA!!!!, soy perefectamente capaz que vestirme yo sola... reconozco que la ducha ha estado...gratificantemete bien, pero esto ya es demasiado...PERO QUE TE QUEDES QUIETO!!!"

"Acabas de pasar por un coma, no refunfuñes tanto...bastante que te dejo bajar...a ver...ya está, bajemos"

"¿Se puede saber que crees que estás haciendo?"

"Llevarte al comedor, ¿que mas?"

"Remus...si no quieres acabar con mi paciencia bajame ahora mismo" -dijo Ruth entre dientes con cara de muy pocos amigos...Remus reconoció esa mirada, la bajó lentamente, sonrío en situación y le dio su brazo para se tomara de él, ella aceptó y se dipusieron a bajar.

Buscaban a Sirius, él tenía que ser el siguiente que debía saber que Ruth había despertado, ha decir verdad, si uno la viese la confundiría con un zombie, más blanca que la paloma de la paz, ojerosa, se notaba su debilidad al caminar...pero aun conservaba esa mirada que detonaba un poder sobre la situación...situación que se desboronó un poquitín...cuando se encontraron a Sirius y a Ginny, en el medio de la sala, dandose un buen beso, digno de competir con los de Remus y ella...

"Ejem...Ejem..."- disimuló... bueno o lo intentó Remus...

Una hombre bien fornido se encontraba acechando a una escultural mujer contra una pared que si bien pudiera se ruborizaría...

"RUTH!!!!"- gritó él, acto seguido soltó a Ginny y fue corriendo hacia ella, quizás a otra mujer eso le hubiese enfurecido, pero ella sabía bien del cariño especial que se tenían entre ellos, y ahora ella se sentía conectada a esa muchacha, que en apariencia parecia menor pero aun asi era mayor...

"-Ruth!!!, cielo, estas despierta...estas...estas...estas hecha bolsa!!!...- dijo Sirius abrazandola.

-"Bien Canuto, siempre tan sensible..."-

-"Estoy bien Sirius, no te preocupes...em...Ginny...yo..."-

La miraba con algo de vergüenza. al fin y al cabo ...la había atacado...

-"Estoy bien Ruth...mirame...más que bien"- sonrío-"Es mas, hasta diría que me haz hecho un favor...jeje"-

-"Bueno, es...es hora de comer...asi que damas..."- dijo Sirius.

-"¿No piensas en otra cosa que pensar en comer?"-le preguntó Remus.

-"Sí, la verdad es que sí...pero ¿realmente quieres saberlo?"-

-"¡¡SIRIUS!!!"-

-"QUE!!!!"-

-Nada, nada, vayamos a comer, Ruth y Ginny lo deben necesitar-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Todos estaban a la mesa, muchos, Fred, George, Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ruth, Remus, Srius, Ginny y Molly.

Todos observaban a Ginny y dejaban de hacerlo cuando a la que miraban era a Ruth, ellas se miraban entre sí con fastidio, pero ninguna sabía que decir...pro antes de que alguienfuese con alguna tontería Ruth dcidió hablra primero...

-"Estoy embarazada, ¿me pasas las papas Ginny?"-

La mayoría giró la cabeza primero hacia ella y luego hacia Remus...este sonrío tímidamente..

-"Eeeeeh, sí, seremos...bueno voy a ser...sí...la embaracé..."-.

Sirius le pego una colleja en la cabeza, -"Luego dices que yo soy un bruto"-

-"Ey, eso dolió"-

-"Pues no seas tan bobo"-

Ruth se levantó y apoyó sus manos en la mesa de sopetón...miró a todos que la miraban mudos y sorprendidos.

-"¿Estás bien Kitty"- le preguntó Remus.

-"Deben...deben saber algo"-

-"Ruth, será mejor que..."-

-"Dejame Remus, sé lo que hago...yo...no les he dicho toda la verdad...pero ...pero hay cosas que aun no están preparado para oir...pronto comenzará una guerra, una ran guerra, mucho mas sangrienta que la primera y por eso debemos estar preparados...ustedes"- dijo mirando a los mas chicos-"deben estar preparado y nonsotros"- dijo refiriendose a los merodeadores y ella-" seremos sus maestros"-

Molly abrió bien grande los ojos...y muy seria se enfrento a Ruth.

-"¿Sus maestros para que?...¿que se te esta cruzando por esa cabeza?"-

-"tiene que aprender a luchar, no basta con lo que aprenden en Hogwarts, Sirius es muy bueno en pociones, Remus en estrategias y yo...modestia aparte en hechizos, entre los tres sacaremos un buen equipo adelante para el dia señalado..."-

-"¿Pero estas loca?!!!!, son niños, no puedes estar pensando en eso!!!!"-

-"Lo sé, per si quieres que lleguen a adultos, deberán a aprender a defenderse, si no lloraras en la tumba de cada uno de ellos"-

-"RUTH!!!"- le gritó Remus.

-"ES CIERTO!!!! A VOLDEMORT NO LE IMPORTARA SI SON NIÑOS MIENTRAS PARA EL SEAN UNA AMENAZA Y SABES BIEN QUE LO SON..."-

Se sentó al sentirse algo mareada...habló con mas calma...

-"Cada uno de nosotros representa una parte de lo que sería su derrota, somos una cadena en circulo, si uno de nosotros cae, el resto se desorientará, por eso debemos estar UNIDOS y PREPARADOS..."-

Se quedaron en silencio...todo lo que ella había dicho ra cierto, no podía ocultar o dejar de ver el hecho de que estaban prxims a una guerra y tarde o temprano habia que enfrentarse a ella...

-"Debo irme...yo, no me siento muy bien"-

-"Vamos cariño, te acompañaré a tu cuarto"-

-"No, gracias...Ginny, ¿puedes venir?, quiero hablar contigo..."-

-"Sí, claro"-

Se levantó...pero cuando pasó por el lado de Sirius, no se sabe si por inercia o que...p´ro le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Sirius, el cual se quedó totalmente en Shock!!!

-"No me extrañes, luego nos ve...ups!!!"-

¿Que que pasó?...bueno es algo complicado de describirlo, Remus hizo lo posible para fenrar a nu par de gemelos, un Arthur deteniendo a un a Molly, son muy poca conviccion, Hermione haciendo lo posible con Ron, Harry...el pobre Harry había entrado en un coma pero con los ojos abiertos, Ruth y ginny intentando poner detras de ellas a Sirius que ya se veía sin día del padre...

Y todavía quedaba una semana mas de vacasiones...no se sab si Voldemort conseguirá matarlos a todos, ya que puede que primero se maten entre ellos...


End file.
